Spellbound
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Ali just wanted the Bladebreakers to be apart of her world. She never meant to become spellbound because of her selfish mistake. Now the Bladebreakers must live in a world where they don't belong and fight against the love that starts to form while there.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm attempting another reverse self-insert, much like my 'Shattered Memories, Fallen Dreams' Negima fic. This time, it's Beyblade! The twist is there will be only a little magic but that's only for the story to work. So please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade and the characters do not belong to me. Also, the main characters are based off of ASlaveToWords, Divine Child, DaQiao17, and myself. Each chapter will alternate between POVs as well.**

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1**

**Sign of Wish**

Have you ever wished for something so much that you would go to any length to have that wish come true, even if that one wish was a complete selfish act with no regard of the feelings of the people that it would involve?

I had a wish like that. For all of my life, I had been a selfless girl, only taking what I had with graces and thankful for it. I had grown up without materialistic things, just happy with what things I did have.

For once in my life, I was selfish. All I cared about in that moment was to finally stop feeling so alone, despite the fact I lived with three of my best friends in the entire world and went to a good college, and that I wanted to be really happy.

I had always been slightly obsessed with fantasy, magic, and definitely not reality. My dreams always wished for the impossible, like a character from my favorite book or anime coming to life other than through my imagination and television. I knew that there was a fine line between reality and fantasy when it came to myself, but then again I was a writer, so it was expected.

However, I made the mistake of letting my desires control me, and that led to the altering of not only my life, but the lives of several others who I cared about.

And for that, I am sorry…

However, I won't apologize for the happiness that did come out of my selfish mistake.

________________________________________________________________________

"Ali, breakfast is ready!"

"I'll be down in a sec!"

It was Saturday morning and I was looking around my cluttered bedroom, trying to locate my work t-shirt. Summer had started and my roommates and I were taking a break from college life, living together in the old two-story home that had been willed to me by my grandfather, who had passed away when I was eleven. Now that I, Alison Calvin, was old enough, I lived in it with my three best friends, Serenity Jackson, Shandi Riane, and Lorie Damian while we attended college.

I finally unearthed my work-shirt, throwing it into my bag, and pausing to run the hairbrush through my straightened, collar-length chocolate brown hair. I then brushed my side-parted bangs out of my green eyes, which shimmered like ice due to the gray and blue flecks they held. Finally, I pulled on my black beanie and left my room.

Hurrying down the steps, I skidded into the kitchen to find Serenity cooking and humming to herself. She placed a plate of scrambled eggs at the table, along with a cup of herbal tea for me. I slid into my seat and inhaled the scents, feeling my stomach rumble.

"Smells great, Ren."

"Eat up; you have to get to work."

Despite her appearance, Serenity was the motherly one of us and pretty much ran the household with an iron fist, acting in my mother's stead. Barely shorter than me, Serenity had raven hair which she wore in a bob-cut around her tan face, streaks of violet and white throughout the dark shade, and her dual-colored eyes smiled from behind her glasses. Her left eye was a bright blue, the right being silver.

"Hmm, somethin' smells awesome…"

I laughed as our Newfie, also known as someone who was raised in Newfoundland, Canada, Shandi came wandering into the kitchen. Shandi was the artist of us, but she was almost as strict and motherly as Serenity was. Tall and slim, she wore her black hair in a high ponytail with various braids and a head wrap, much like Rikku from Final Fantasy X-2. Her eyes were a unique blending of blue and green.

"Where's Lori?" I inquired, curious about her whereabouts.

"Still asleep," Serenity sighed. "She stays up to the wee hours of the morning and sleeps until the wee hours of the afternoon. It's been like this since summer started."

"Doesn't she have work tonight?" I replied, having memorized the other's work schedules.

Shandi blinked and said, "That's right, she does. Might wanna go wake her up."

I smiled and finished my eggs, "I'll do it." After placing my dirty dishes in the dishwasher, I hurried back up the steps and knocked on the door that led to Lori's room. "Lore? Hey, it's Ali."

No response, meaning she was most likely dead to the world. I opened the door, peeking in on the soft pink walls that made me cringe a little, since I absolutely despised the color pink, and looking toward the floral bedspread of the canopy bed in the middle of the room. I crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching over to shake the slumbering porcelain doll that was my friend.

"Lori… rise and shine."

Lori rolled over and opened one blue eye, "Hi, Ali."

I smiled, "Morning, sleepyhead."

"Don't you have to be at work soon?" She yawned, sitting up, and running a hand through her straight dark brown hair that was a shade away from being black.

"Yeah, but you have work today as well, and I think Ren and Andi would like to see you."

Lori yawned again, "Alright, I'll get up… but I'm staying in my pajamas!"

I laughed at this, "You're so cute." I reached over to pat the smaller girl on her head, before I hopped to my feet and turned to leave. "Well, c'mon, goober."

We headed back downstairs and back into the kitchen, where Shandi was drinking a cup of coffee while Serenity was doing some writing in her notebook. I smiled to myself as I checked the calendar hanging on the wall.

The one thing that we all had in common was the fact we all loved to write, and we loved to write stories together. We also adored similar tastes in anime and manga. The one that we all loved and were practically obsessed with was Beyblade.

You couldn't blame us. The show had many things that drew us in; great storyline, amazing characters with likeable personalities, and the fact that Beyblading was interesting in itself. How many other spinning tops held massive beasts as spirits that battled each other, bonding themselves with their blader in ways that were intimate and spiritual?

That's why each of us pursued jobs that we could express our interests. Shandi, who was going to college to be a cosmetologist, also was wonderful with cultural studies and worked at a skater/punk clothing store in the same mall we all worked at. Serenity worked in the book store that specialized in manga, and she was going to school to become a librarian. Lori, who was the history nut and was deeply fascinated with teaching, worked at a thrift store that specialized in selling clothing that had different origins.

And me, I worked at an electronics store that sold music and movies. I was going to college to become an English teacher, so that I could also be an author. Writing was the one true talent I had, and I was deeply fascinated with writing about the paranormal.

"Alright, I need to get outta here." I declared, having dawdled long enough. "See you guys tonight. Movie night?"

"Movie night!" Shandi cheered, grinning excitedly.

Lori smiled, "Bye, Ali. Be careful, 'kay?"

"Will do," I replied with a smile. "Hey, Ren, what's for dinner?"

Serenity paused, "Chicken!" She exclaimed excitedly.

I laughed and smirked, "Your favorite."

"Yup!"

"Well, I'm off. Don't destroy the house while I'm gone." I said, heading for the garage.

I closed the door behind me, looking at the four cars we owned, two of them in the garage itself and the other two in the driveway. Serenity owned the violet Lamborghini, which her father, who owned a very successful ranch in Montana, had given her as a graduation present. Shandi, of course, had the bright red 69' Camaro, her dream car that she had spent years saving up for. Lori had the teal Volvo, and I drove an old black Volkswagen Rabbit.

Out of all of us, I despised driving. I hated cars. If I had my way, I'd be riding a bike, but my roomies were dead set on me not riding my bike home at night, afraid that something would happen to me.

I climbed into my car, backing out of the driveway, and driving out of the neighborhood and downtown to the mall. Along the way, I listened to my music, and thought about my roomies.

It was crazy, but we acted a lot like the Bladebreakers from Beyblade with how close we were. Serenity reminded me of Ray, the peacekeeper and the responsible one of the group, but also wise and knowledgeable. Shandi was a little like Max and Kai combined, with her cheerful nature but also her lack of trusting others. Lori was totally a combination of Kenny and Hilary, being the somewhat perky and girly one, but also being the sweet and innocent one.

I guess that meant I was Tyson. I mean, I was just as competitive as he was, and I could be a little bit stubborn and bossy… but usually it was because I was just trying to do what was best for my friends. I wanted them happy, and that's all that mattered to me.

I felt my face grow warm as I thought of Tyson. He was my favorite blader out of all the characters, which kind of figured due to the fact he was the main character and all. I loved how he subconsciously changed people, making them bring out their full potential, and show their true strength.

That, and Tyson had the most gorgeous brown eyes I had _ever_ seen on a guy, living or fictional.

"Quit it! Stop being a dork!" I shook my head, scolding myself for letting my childish crush on an anime character affect me. "Focus! You have to work, you baka!"

I glanced at my watch as I headed inside the mall, heading straight for the electronics store. I headed straight for the bathroom, changing into my work shirt, before heading back out. I still had ten minutes before I supposed to clock in, so I decided to browse the bookstore next door.

That's when I noticed the new section of paranormal books that had just been released. I adored the paranormal, and I for one was thoroughly convinced that magic existed. Whereas people believed magic was evil, I knew there was a borderline between white and black magic. The difference between them was how you used it.

And if I would ever use magic, I would use white magic.

At least, that's what I had told myself repeatedly.

I picked up one of the books on magic, reading the back. Flipping through it, I came across a spell that I couldn't believe, and it would be easy too. It was a fantasy to reality spell, one that would bring anything fictional to life.

The temptation was too much. My immediate thoughts went to Beyblade, to the Bladebreakers, the group of boys that had captured the heart of not only me, but of my best friends as well. The desire to purchase this book, to actually make my dreams come true, was overwhelming.

It would be selfish. The first real selfish act of my eighteen years of life. The impulse was driving me mad as I looked at the book, my mind whirling as I contemplated over the possibilities.

Would it be so wrong to delve within the dark arts, just this once…?

I didn't think.

I bought the book.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: So this is an idea that's been rolling around me head for awhile, and since I'm almost done with the Chthonian Blades stories anyway, I decided to go for it. So please, leave me a review guys.**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Omg, thanks for the awesome reviews! XD Please read and review again.**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade and the characters do not belong to me. Also, the main characters are based off of ASlaveToWords, Divine Child, DaQiao17, and myself. Each chapter will alternate between POVs as well. This chapter will be in Serenity's POV.**

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2**

**Crossing the Line**

I looked up from cooking dinner as I heard the familiar engine on Ali's car, signaling she was back from work. Lori had arrived only five minutes ago and was showering, and Shandi was working on one of her new hairstyles in her room, leaving the cooking to me. My eyes stayed on the door to the garage, waiting for it to open and reveal my best friend.

Ali was all of our best friends. Lori and Shandi were good friends of mine as well, but Ali was the one friend that kept us together. She was like that, drawing people in, and just giving an air that we could trust her with anything and that she wouldn't judge us.

If only she would learn to really trust us back…

She opened the door slowly, which immediately alerted me that she was up to something. Ali came inside, trying to look nonchalant, but I knew this was a façade. She was hiding something.

I really hated it when she hid things from us. Usually they were really idiotic things, things in which she expected us to be angry and scold her over. Especially with the scare where I thought she was trying to conjure demons for paranormal research for one of her books.

"Oh, hey there, Ren! Didn't see ya there." She gave a sheepish laugh, another sign she was up to something. "How's the chicken coming?"

"Fine," I narrowed my eyes at her from behind my glasses. "How was work?"

Ali shrugged it off, "Work. I dealt with customers all night… again."

I smirked a little, "That's your job. Live with it."

"Yeah, it's my job to do _my_ job, not everybody else's!" Ali exclaimed, before she started to try and make a beeline for the door to the living room. "Anyways, need to go and change. Call for me when dinner's ready!"

I sighed as the brunette dodged out of sight, clutching her bag, and I pursed my lips as I finished preparing the alfredo noodles to have with our chicken. Once the table was set and the food was dished out, I cupped my mouth.

"Dinner!"

There was a scramble down the stairs, Ali and Shandi immediately present and accounted for, with Lori appearing moments later. I smiled as we all sat down, beginning our meal.

"Ali, you have dish duty tonight."

"What? No fair! I did the dishes last night!"

Lori glared at her, "No you didn't, and I did!"

Shandi giggled, "And you actually did my duty the night before, so I'll do the dishes, Ali."

"Thank you," Ali said, "You guys know I despise dishes."

"Yes, we all know that." Lori nudged Ali, who smiled, nudging back.

I rolled my eyes, "You hate cleaning in general. You're such a packrat."

Ali grinned at this, "Hey, I treasure my clutter!"

"That means treasure it in your room only. We don't need to keep finding random pieces of you all around the house." Shandi teased, crinkling her nose.

"Ooh, you girls would never guess what happened to me! I met a guy at the store the other day!" Lori exclaimed in excitement and giggled.

"Aw, was he cute?" Shandi inquired, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively as she leaned on the table, her chin propped in her hand.

"Yeah, I was trying to be all cool and collected, but I failed." Lori laughed, "I think I almost scared the poor guy to death."

"It's okay, Lori, plenty of more fish in the sea," Shandi smiled.

My eyes continued to watch Ali as she tried to continue on with the normal conversation. There were too many signs that she was up to something. Usually by now she would've started ranting about work, or one of her new story ideas.

"How's everything at the store going?" Ali asked Shandi.

"It's alright… though sometimes my boss can be a HUGE pain in the –"

"Shandi," I said in a simple tone that made her stab her fettuccini with malice instead of continuing.

"We all have been there," Lori nodded, along with Ali.

Ali finished her dinner, "Well, I'm heading to my room. I'm beat."

"What about movie night?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "It was your idea."

"Can I call a rain check?" She replied simply, avoiding looking any of us directly in the eyes.

Shandi pouted, "But it's supposed to be a really good movie! And I've been excited all day to finally watch it!"

Lori nodded as well, "What's wrong, Ali? Did something happen at work?"

"I'm just tired…" Ali's voice faltered.

"Whatever the real reason, do you think it's more important than your friends and the commitments you've already made?" I replied, a little hotly.

Normally I would've let Ali go on with her business, for she was usually selfless in most of her decisions, but I was irritated as it was due to the fact that she insisted on hiding something.

Her icy green eyes lowered to her shoes, "Let me go shower and I'll be right down…"

The moment Ali was upstairs; I turned on my taller and shorter roommates.

"She's up to something…"

"What was your first clue?" Shandi replied.

My eyes turn back to the stairs, to where Ali said she was going to grab a shower.

"So who wants to go upstairs and figure out what she's up to?"

"I will," Lori volunteered, getting up from her seat.

Shandi and I exchanged a look, "I thought you were the one who always wanted to respect her privacy?" Shandi asked.

"I know," Lori frowned, "but my gut is telling me something is wrong. I can't just ignore it."

"Let's go..." I whispered, before we started to ascend the steps.

The first thing we noticed was the shower wasn't running. The house we lived in had old pipes, and we could always hear whenever the water was running from any of our rooms. Also, the door to the library was closed.

"What is she up to?" Lori whispered as we decided to get closer to the library.

Shandi shrugged, "You don't think she's trying to summon up more ghosts again, do you?"

"I hated it when she tried the first time," Lori shivered, "I couldn't sleep right for two days."

I placed a finger to my lips, to indicate for them to be quiet as we approached the closed door. My hand reached out, turning the handle, and carefully opening the door wide enough for us to see inside. Our eyes widened at the candle-lit room, what could only be a spell book on the floor where Ali sat cross-legged, and she was chanting something under her breath in Latin. In front of her were the beyblade replicas of Dragoon, Draciel, Dronzer, Drigger, and Hopper.

I stepped forward with Shandi right behind me.

"Ali...?" I whispered.

We all jolted as she suddenly clapped her hands, throwing them up in the air, and suddenly all the candles went out. Lori screamed, grabbing a hold of me in fear, and Ali whirled around, the moonlight cutting in through the blinds across her now frightened face.

"Ren, Andi, Lore..."

"Alison Anne Calvin..."

She flinched at the tone that escaped me.

"Just what do you think you're doing…?"

"I-I... uh..."

She attempted to close the book and hide it behind her back just as Shandi clicked on the lights.

Shandi crossed the room, snatching up two of the blades, "How could you borrow our stuff without our permission?!"

Ali looked down and swallowed hard, "I..."

"And what's with that spell book?" Lori whimpered. "You promised you would stop that, especially after the last scare we had!"

I felt my hands trembling as hot tears burned my eyes. Whenever I felt angry and betrayed at Ali, I would cry.

"You've crossed the line this time, Alison."

Ali bowed her head, looking very ashamed of herself. She should, after putting us through all that. I looked around at the others, who gave a nod.

"Book," I demanded, holding out my hands.

The brunette didn't meet my eyes as she wordlessly handed me the book. Lori retrieved the other three blades, before hurrying out of the room, looking over her shoulder in paranoia. Shandi bit her lip, simply touching Ali on the head, before leaving the room as well.

I sunk onto the floor, sitting in front of her. Her hands were clutching the hem of her shirt, and she was soundlessly crying. I could see the tears slipping down her face, cascading to her jeans and leaving dark spots.

"Ali..." My voice was a whisper as I touched her shoulder.

"I'm... sorry."

Pulling her into a hug, I felt her body shake against my frame as she started to sob.

"Why?" I couldn't help but whisper.

Her hold on me tightened. "I just wanted... them here. I wanted to be selfish."

My hand touched the top of her head, "There is nothing wrong with being a little bit selfish... just..." She finally pulled back and wiped her eyes. "No more magic."

Ali gave a nod.

"Now," I helped her to her feet, "Go get your shower and we'll have movie night, okay?"

I didn't have to tell her twice. She was out that door in a heartbeat. I glanced down at the book in my hands, shaking my head as I flipped to the bookmarked page, reading the spell that my best friend had attempted.

Some of the words were faded, but I could almost make out what it said. I closed the book, hearing Shandi and Lori call out for us to get downstairs. I took a deep breath, heading to the bookshelf, and placing the book behind the dictionaries.

"Come back to reality, Ali..."

With that said, I turned on my heel, and headed downstairs.

________________________________________________________________________

**ETP: I wonder if the spell worked or not. XD Find out next chappie! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Now the story's really getting fun!**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade and the characters do not belong to me. Also, the main characters are based off of ASlaveToWords, Divine Child, DaQiao17, and myself. Each chapter will alternate between POVs as well. This chapter will be in Lori's POV.**

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3**

**Strange Magic**

I couldn't focus on the movie at all. The image of Ali doing that spell had stayed within my mind, and now I was worried. My blue eyes kept looking over at where Ali was snuggled up against Shandi, the Newfie's hand on the small of her back and the other stroking Ali's chocolate brown strands sisterly, and I bit my lower lip.

I was such a worry wart.

"Lori, popcorn?" Serenity held out the bowl.

"Thanks," I mumbled, before taking a handful, and munching on it.

By the time the end credits were rolling, I was relieved. We sat up and stretched, Shandi and me yawning while Ali rubbed her eyes. Serenity was the only one still somewhat awake, meaning she would probably stay up until two writing or reading yaoi.

"Time… for bed." Shandi declared.

"Yeah," I agreed, rubbing my eyes.

Ali double-checked the doors and windows, before we went upstairs, pausing in the hallway.

"Guys?"

Ali spoke, her voice a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry… for earlier."

We smiled, "It's okay." I replied. "You try and get some sleep."

Ali gave a nod before disappearing into her room. Serenity smiled, pride shining in her dual-colored eyes, before she said good night as well, disappearing into her own room. Shandi gave a wave and we both turned in.

I snuggled into my bed, hugging the pillow to my face, and feeling the drowsiness taking over. My eyes finally closed, and I forced myself to stop thinking about Ali and the spell book incident.

Ali was just trying to find a way to bring her dreams to life…

I couldn't blame her.

________________________________________________________________________

A loud thud woke me up about four in the morning. I jerked awake, my eyes adjusting to the darkness, and suddenly it was difficult to breathe. My heart was pounding in my chest as a scream built up in my throat.

I released it.

The figure on the floor jerked back, knocking into my bookshelf, screaming as well. Suddenly my door flew open, light flooding the room, and revealing Ali armed with her skateboard held over her head. She was about to attack the stranger in my room, but froze a moment later.

"Holy…"

I finally realized why she was staring in utmost shock. The familiar brown locks that hid his eyes, the goggles perched on top of his head, the baby-face were all familiar. Eerily familiar.

"K-Kenny…?"

Ali dropped the skateboard and crossed the room, inspecting Kenny with her hands. The moment she went to part his bangs, that's when he reacted.

"H-How do you know my name?!"

Ali broke into a grin as the realization hit both of us, "It worked!"

I finally slid out of bed, "Kenny… in our house. In _my room_. Here. Alive. Not a character?"

It was all too much. My head was spinning, and suddenly the world gave out from underneath me. I felt someone catch me before I could hit the floor, the shock passing a few moments later.

"Where are the others?" Ali asked Kenny excitedly.

Before he could open his mouth, two more screams caught our attention. Ali, who grabbed her skateboard, and I ran out of the room, leaving a freaking out Kenny ranting to himself and attempting to figure out what was going on, before we ran for the library. Serenity was in the doorway, pointing and stammering.

"Kai Hiwatari?!" I gasped, bewildered.

The tall, rather quiet blader probably had appeared just as Kenny had, but had quickly gotten up to inspect the room he was in rather than panicking.

"How did I get here?" Kai demanded to know, his piercing crimson eyes alarming as he turned to us, looking rather annoyed.

"Uh well…" Serenity couldn't string two words together, most likely too surprised to actually give him an answer when we heard another scream.

"Shandi!" Ali yelled.

She was still holding her skateboard as we all rushed to Shandi's room. The poor girl was wide eyed, pointing to her closet.

"What?"

Both Ali and I turn to see a familiar blond trying to stand up, holding his head as he groaned in pain.

"What hit me?" the voice made Ali and Shandi scream in surprise.

"Max… Max Tate… in my closet…"

Shandi looked as though she was about to faint in pure joy. Her knees sunk and Ali immediately caught her, while I hesitantly approached the blond. His sapphire blue eyes looked up.

"Are you okay?" I squeaked.

"Yeah, I think I'll live. Dunno where I am though." Max replied with a warm smile.

Shandi quickly blushed and apologized, "Sorry! You scared me! I didn't mean to hit you with my guitar!"

Max held up a hand, "It's all cool. No damage done." He looked around, "Where am I?"

"You're –"

Ali was cut off by another scream, only this one wasn't one we recognized. We hurried out into the hallway, where Kai and Kenny had gathered, and were staring at the doorway to Serenity's room. A familiar brunette girl staggered out, looking wide-eyed and pale.

"Hilary, are you okay?" Max asked, steadying her.

Hilary Tatibana shook her head, "Where are we?! Where's Tyson and Ray?!"

Silence fell among us before we all made a beeline for the stairs, hurrying to the kitchen.

"Just as I thought!" I exclaimed, the light of the fridge illuminating the dark kitchen, and Tyson Granger poked his head out, a leftover chicken leg in his mouth.

"Hey guys..." Tyson mumbles a greeting through a full mouth.

I couldn't help but giggle at the sight. A loud crash caught our attention, and we turned to see the coffee table had been knocked over and Ali's sock was the last sight I saw before she disappeared from sight up the steps. Shandi, Serenity, and I exchanged a very shocked look, just as there was a knock on the back door, and Tyson opened it, revealing a soaking wet Chinese boy that could only be Ray Kon.

"Aw, you poor baby!" Shandi immediately rushed forward. "You landed in the creek, didn't you?"

Ray gave nod before he spat out water from his mouth, making a face. "I hate water."

Shandi attended to Ray while I just stared at Serenity, "So what do we do now?"

Serenity was staring at where Ali had disappeared, "I... can't... believe... it... worked..."

"I can't believe it either but," I made a face, "what are we going to do with them?"

"Where are we?" Ray simply inquired.

"And who are you guys?" Hilary added.

"You... well... I'm Lori, this is Serenity. That's Shandi, and the other one who just disappeared is Ali." I introduced each of us friendly as possible.

I looked to Serenity for help on how to tell these guys they were in the real world and not in their own. Shandi took over after we saw that the bookworm was in as much shock as poor Kenny.

"You're in our house... in the small town of Carlson, Connecticut."

Tyson's eyes were wide as he finally finished the chicken leg, "And how did we get to America?"

"Um... anybody believe in magic?" I asked sheepishly.

The stares from the few made me frown, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Right... so... uh... Ali!" I screamed her name; hopefully she would come downstairs and help us with the matter.

A scream from her told me she isn't going to come downstairs.

"Will you excuse me for just a sec?" I said to the Bladebreakers before I shook Serenity out of her daze, "Quit it! We need your help! Snap out of it!"

Serenity pressed the heel of her hand to her forehead, "R-Right…"

I glanced at Shandi and whispered, "Keep them busy while I go find Ali." I scrambled upstairs as Serenity tried to get out of her slight coma.

"Ali!" I knocked on her door, "Open up!"

Another crash reached my ears.

"Ali!"

The door opened a moment later, but I barely caught a glimpse of my best friend before I saw her dive under her bed.

I jumped, grabbing her feet, "Why are you hiding under the bed?!"

I tried to pull her out but she kept wiggling her legs.

"Tyson is downstairs! Of course I would be hiding under my bed!"

I sighed, taking a deep breath. The impulse to strangle her was strong, but I calmed myself. Violence was _not_ the answer right now to this craziness.

"Ali... right now, just Tyson being downstairs should be the least of your worries!" I hissed as I grabbed her, dragging her out. "We have all of the Bladebreakers in our home!"

Ali raked her fingers through her bangs, "I know!"

"Then help explain what happened to them. Shandi is too busy taking care of kitty boy and Ren found herself in a shock coma."

"I..." Ali sighed and then paused, "This isn't a dream, is it?"

"No, it's not." I admitted with a pat on her shoulder.

I took her hand, leading her back down the stairs and into the living room where the others had been placed. Kenny was still freaking out, and Max was trying to rub his back in comfort almost like a big brother would. Ray was wrapped in a towel and shivering somewhat.

"Alright, this is Ali," I pushed Ali forward toward them, "and she will explain what is going on and how you guys got here."

Ali took a shaky breath, "I bought a spell book today... and I really wanted you guys to be... real?"

"What do you mean by real?" Kai demanded, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Um..." Ali tried to find the words, but failed, so she looked to the three of us.

I looked at Serenity as Shandi looked at us.

What could we say?

Sorry but you're anime characters in this dimension?

"In this life... you're fictional characters." Ali finally just came out and said it.

"WHAT?!"

Hilary's outburst wasn't entirely uncalled for.

"Yeah, in this...dimension, life, world, whatever it is…" I took a deep breath and continued, "You' re characters of an anime/manga called Beyblade..."

Shandi grabbed one of the DVD sets from the shelf and holds it out to Tyson, "See?"

They inspected the box, staring down at their anime faces, and each of their eyes widened in shock and horror.

"I know this is a lot to take in," Ali gulped, "but... uh... welcome to the real world?"

Wow, subtle Ali.

"What?" She narrowed her own eyes at us. "What else could I say?"

"It will be fine, guys." My voice came out higher, like it usually did whenever I was unsure of whatever I was saying. "I'm sure we call all find a way to send you home."

I had to say something. I wanted to comfort them. I mean, how would I feel if I was stuck in another world not my own?

Ali gulped right then and there.

"What?" Serenity, Shandi, and I demanded at once.

Ali lowered her eyes to the floor shamefully, "The spell isn't reversible..."

I felt all the color drain from my face. I had no idea why I felt horrible, but I did.

"You got to be kidding me!" Shandi groaned along with Hilary.

"I'll make this right!" Ali turned on the bladers, who all jumped except for Kai and Ray. "And until I do, you can stay here, and we'll help you adjust to our world!"

Kenny finally spoke, "B-But magic doesn't exist! This is completely and irreverently illogical! But I cannot deny that we are _here_, and not back at the dojo in Beycity!"

Tyson blinked, "So what do we do, Chief?"

"I say," Ray sighed, "We take up Ali, Lori, Serenity, and Shandi's offer until we can figure out what we're going to do."

"But they're complete strangers!" Hilary hissed.

"They're also the ones responsible for all of this." Kai said simply. "They owe us."

Ali nodded and said, "You can trust us. We won't hurt you, and we'll help you."

Kai snorted at that, but didn't comment. Tyson smiled warmly at her, the result being Ali's face to turn bright red and for her to stop breathing momentarily. I elbowed her in the stomach.

"Thanks, Ali! I'm positive we can trust you guys! You seem really nice!" He started to nibble on his chicken leg again. "By the way, who made this?"

Serenity slowly raised a hand, "M-Me…" She squeaked.

Tyson grinned, "You are a great cook! I bet you and Ray have a lot in common!"

The raven-haired girl blushed as said Chinese boy sent her a smile, revealing slightly pointed teeth. His cat-like gold eyes inspected the room, finally landing on the clock.

"It's five in the morning…"

"I'm wide awake." Hilary declared at once.

"We'll need to go clothes shopping…" Serenity realized, looking over them.

"We should get jobs!" Max declared excitedly. "It'd be really fun!"

Ray nodded, "That, and that way we can pay for food and board."

Ali was about to deny their idea, but Shandi sent her a glare that made her shut her mouth. Hugging herself, Ali looked around the room.

"I'll start researching a way to get you guys back home."

"Thank you…" Kenny replied, pale.

Serenity absentmindedly started to make her way to the kitchen, "I'll get started on breakfast…"

Ray hopped to his feet, "I'll help." He offered, following her.

I bit my lip as I looked at the others, my heart pounding furiously in my chest. The guilt and pity I felt was immense, but I tried to hide it as I smiled warmly, especially toward Hilary and Kenny.

What had Ali done?

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Please review!**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Let's move onto the Canadian's POV!**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade and the characters do not belong to me. Also, the main characters are based off of ASlaveToWords, Divine Child, DaQiao17, and myself. Each chapter will alternate between POVs as well. This chapter will be in Shandi's POV.**

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4**

**Bonding**

Max was just so darn cute! Hell, he was ten times sweeter in person than I could've ever imagined. And he was just so cheerful as well, which was one thing I adored about him.

Even if there was no guarantee that he would ever get to go home, Max was cool with it. He was happy to befriend Ali, Lori, Serenity, and me. And he always had something to say, and usually it was a compliment about one of us or something we had done.

Unfortunately, there was a teeny, tiny drawback…

I so totally wanted to do Max's hair!!

We had divided up the gang and were heading for the mall, since Sundays were the one day that we all had off together. After a massive breakfast that Ray and Serenity had prepared, we had pooled together any and all available money to buy each person at least a week's worth of clothes to tide them over until they could either get jobs of their own, or we found a way to send them back home.

Max had immediately asked to ride with me in my amazing 69' Camaro, along with Serenity, Kai, and Ray. My car was my baby, and I was incredibly proud of her. If anyone other than me ever drove her, I would kill them… well, except for maybe Max. If he asked, I'd let him drive her anywhere.

Tyson, ironically, had become immediately clingy and fond of Ali, despite the fact it was kinda-sorta her fault that they were trapped in our world in the first place. Lori, Kenny, and Hilary had piled into her car.

We arrived at the mall, and headed inside. Immediately Hilary's girly side emerged and she squealed looking at the sign that indicated to all the stores she could shop at. I looked over the Bladebreakers, my mind whirling as I plotted what kind of outfits to put them in.

"C'mon, makeover time!" I exclaimed.

My face heated up as I felt the feeling of someone lacing their fingers through mine. Immediately I glanced down, before my gaze traveled up the arm and finally met the gorgeous and dazzling sapphire eyes of Max. He had on one of his cute grins.

"Let's go!" He cheered.

"Let's split up, so we'll get more shopping down quicker." Serenity suggested. "I'll take Ray and head for the thrift store, that way we can get some Oriental clothing."

Ray smiled at the courtesy that the bookworm showed with that statement, "Thank you, Ren."

Blushing at the sound of her nickname being used by Ray, Serenity quickly led the way and Ray chuckled before following. Lori giggled and faintly blushed as she observed them.

"He is such a sweetie."

"Yeah, Mariah thinks so too." Hilary added with a grin, having become Lori's best gal pal within the four hours of getting to know each other, mainly since they were now sleeping in the same room.

"Mariah and Ray are together?!" Ali squeaked.

I giggled, "Duh. They have to be."

Hilary's ruby eyes sparkled, "It's more of an unspoken relationship. They haven't officially confirmed they're together, but it's kinda obvious."

"Aw…" Lori gushed, oblivious to the fact that Kenny was staring at her and blushing. "So let's get started! Hil, Kenny, Kai, let's go!"

I blinked, "No fair! I wanted to dress up Kai!"

Kai gave me a glare as if to say, "Who said I was even going to allow you to dress me up in the first place?" before he wordlessly followed the two midgets.

"Ali, wanna take Tyson?"

"Can't we just stay with you?" Ali replied quietly, blushing heavily at the thought of being alone with the World Champ. "'Sides, I bet you're dying to dress him up yourself."

She was right.

"Alright, to my work!" I declared, leading the way.

Tyson was starting to head for the Food Court rather than follow my lead, but Ali grabbed his sleeve, steering him in the right direction. He whined a little, but stopped the moment he noticed how uncomfortable Ali already was. I smiled to myself, seeing the signs already, but not saying anything.

It was high time that Ali realized that not all boys were jerks and wanted to hurt her.

We approached the store and stepped inside. I waved to my co-worker before heading straight for the clothes rack, sorting through it, and looking for clothes for Tyson first.

"Max, Ali, hold him still."

Shrugging, the blond and brunette exchanged a look before grabbing Tyson's shoulders, holding him in place. I watched as his big brown eyes blinked a few times, especially as I started to hold up t-shirts to his well-toned torso, along with pants to his hips.

"Mhm! Oh yea, definitely this one! And these would look so hot on you." I gave a low whistle as they turned him around and I caught a good look at his rear, "A pair of tight jeans with a killer butt! The girls are gonna go wild, Tyson!"

"Shandi?!" Ali hissed, bright red, and I saw jealousy flash across her eyes.

Max raised an eyebrow, "Wow… you're the first girl to actually say that to his face. I'm surprised he hasn't, y'know, fallen over yet."

A moment later Tyson fell forward into Ali, who steadied him and blushed as they came nose-to-nose. His already pink face turned bright red and he quickly staggered away the moment he stared into her icy green eyes. I started to giggle uncontrollably, before grabbing the clothes I had selected, and heading for the counter.

Once paid for, I was about to shove some of the bags into Ali's hands when Max reached over and took some, giving me another smile that almost made me melt. It was official. I had died and was in heaven, because Max was a complete and utter angel.

If this wasn't the beginnings of love, I didn't know what was.

I stopped myself right there. Max and the others didn't belong here. We were trying to find them a way back home, not find a reason for them to stay. Even if we befriended them, we couldn't allow ourselves to care for them in any other way.

It would be far too painful if one of us fell in love with one of them…

Especially Ali…

"Shandi? Are you alright?" Max asked quietly, as we headed out of the store and headed into Abercrombie and Fitch.

I felt myself blush and laughed, "Yeah. Just thinkin' is all. C'mon, let's get you some clothes."

While I picked out cute and sporty clothes for Max, I watched Ali and Tyson out of the corner of my eyes. Ali was leaning against on of the doors of the dressing rooms, her arms crossed over her stomach, and she was avoiding looking at Tyson, who was browsing a nearby t-shirt rack.

"I wonder how Lore's doing, shopping with the King of Silence." Ali suddenly said to me.

I laughed and replied, "Actually, Kai seems to tolerate Lori. I guess it's because she's a lot like Hil."

Ali nodded, "True."

"Hey, Al, I think this would look cute on you." Tyson piped up suddenly.

The words 'cute' and 'on you' caught my attention as I jerked my head up from holding up a pair of pants to Max, which had momentarily distracted me. Max was one fine boy, and I was having a hard time not blurting out how much his butt looked better than Tyson's. I whirled and saw Tyson putting a cap on Ali's head backwards, but she was too busy stammering out in shock that he had called her "Al".

Max chuckled and whispered to me, "I think Tyson's getting a little crush on Ali."

"Ooo, don't let her hear you say that." I whispered back, glancing up at him from under my lashes. "She'll die of embarrassment. She has the biggest crush on him."

"Yeah, it's kinda obvious." the blond smiled. "But she's cute."

I felt a small twinge of jealousy and envy at this.

I'm cute too, right?!

He must've read my mind, because a moment Max then said, "And you're really cute too, Shandi. I really like how you style your hair. It's… different." He gave me a goofy grin that left my heart pounding lethally in my chest. "I like different."

Quickly distracting myself from asking him to go on a date like I oh-so-desired, I quickly hurried to pay for his clothes as well. I pulled out my phone, sending a text to Serenity and then Lori to find out how they were coming along.

"Poor Lore, she has Kenny, Kai, _and_ Hilary!" Ali realized the moment we were out of the store, and she was walking on the other side of me to get some space between Tyson and her. "Maybe we should go and help them out, since Hilary probably will go overboard."

"Yeah… we learned a long time ago that Hilary plus shopping results in torment." Max laughed, agreeing with her.

I nodded as well, "Let's go and save Lori."

We headed for the store that Lori was at, shocked to find Kai and Kenny both carrying bags and already done. Kenny was riffling through his, smiling to himself and blushing at Lori's choices. Kai was just staring stoically in boredom.

"You two almost done?" I teased, approaching.

Lori glanced up at me, "Yeah, Hilary's just picking out a couple of more tops to go with some of the skirts she bought."

"Cool. Anyone see Ren or Ray?"

"Right here." Serenity said from behind us, resulting in us to turn and see Ray smiling at her and her blushing heavily.

"Ren did an awesome job. She knew just what looked good on me and what I liked." Ray smiled broadly. "How'd you guys do?"

"Awesome!" Max replied, "Shandi has awesome taste in clothes, for Tyson and for me, despite we dress in different styles!"

Ray glanced at Kai and Kenny, "What about you guys? How did Lori do?"

Kenny blushed, "Lori showed me some different clothes, to expand on my wardrobe… I like them."

"And I picked my own… though she did suggest a couple of things I liked." Kai admitted.

"And we are done!" Lori exclaimed, carrying half of Hilary's bags, who had far more than the boys' combined.

"Great!" I exclaimed, "Who wants hot dogs?"

Max smiled and said, "I could go for a couple of mustard-covered ones!"

"Me too! Me too!" Tyson exclaimed like an overexcited puppy.

"Let's go and get some lunch, then." Serenity suggested.

Ray smiled at said, "Give you a break from cooking."

I had an idea, "And then we can go and pick up applications for you guys, so you can begin job-hunting."

"And if push comes to shove, I can pull some strings at my job." Ali confessed with a sheepish smile.

"Well, let's go have some good old fashioned adolescent fun!" Lori cheered.

I laughed along with Lori and Hilary as our group started to head for the Food Court. I couldn't help but think to myself that even though what Ali did was wrong, that it was a selfish mistake, that I was enjoying every single second with the Bladebreakers.

If only we could stop ourselves from making the mistakes of getting to close to them…

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Chapter 4 is done! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So now we're back to Ali!**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade and the characters do not belong to me. Also, the main characters are based off of ASlaveToWords, Divine Child, DaQiao17, and myself. Each chapter will alternate between POVs as well. This chapter will be in Ali's POV.**

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 5**

**Bound and Punished**

I wanted to shout.

Inwardly screaming, going unheard, my life was complete and utter chaos. Everytime he was around me, I lost sight of reality. My wish had come true, the spell had worked, but there was one thing I hadn't expected that came out of it.

I was spellbound.

He had a control over me; Tyson didn't know it just yet. That was the price I had to pay for my selfish mistake. I had to make things right, to find a way to send them back home, and I had to do it while unrequitedly in love with Tyson Granger.

That was my punishment…

That he's charming me by being himself and now...

He's eating again.

I swear that boy is going to get a stomachache.

Groaning silently, I sunk lower in my seat at the table, watching him through my fingers as I rubbed my temple. Ray was at an interview with Serenity, Shandi was doing Max's hair, Lori was having Kenny fix her ancient beast of a computer, and I had no idea where Hilary and Kai had run off to, though I think they said something about shopping...

My eyes looked over to Tyson. I gulped as I stared at him.

"You're going to get sick if you keep eating like that." I paused.

Tyson blinked those gorgeous russet colored eyes, "Nah, I can handle it." He gave me a confident grin.

"Yeah but in our world... your stomach might not handle it like it used to."

Tyson waved it off and continued to eat, at least until a moment later he touched his stomach, and lunged for the sink.

"I don't feel so good..." He moaned, clutching his stomach and the side of the sink.

"Baka… told you so." I sighed as I quickly rushed to his side.

"It hurts, Al... what do I do?"

To see him in that much pain, it made me want to hold him. I ground my teeth as the torture came back, fighting back the agony that would worsen with every moment Tyson was around me, and rubbed his shoulder.

"Just... throw up or lay down."

"Uh..." He covered his mouth with his hand, "I think I might do choice number one."

My eyes closed as I heard these words, cringing. Of course, he _would_ go with the option of emptying out the contents of his stomach. Unable to leave him, I simply brushed his bangs out of his face and tried to ignore the sounds of his vomiting moments later.

After what seemed like hours, Tyson sat on the floor, looking pale. "Never again," He slumped his shoulders.

Ren, where were you when I needed your Granny's stomach settling recipe?!

"Thanks for sticking by me, Al." He gave a faint smile.

My face flamed, burning with such an intensity I thought I was going to burst into flames.

"Al, are you okay?" He tried to stand up, leaning on the counter. "Why is your face so red? You're not running a fever, are you?"

Suddenly his russet orbs were all I could see as he pressed his forehead against mine, checking for a fever.

"Hmm... don't seem too... but your face is warm."

Tyson pulled back a little, before he cupped my face in one of his tawny hands. I could feel the calluses from his kendo training on his fingertips, the subtle touch spreading chills down my spine.

"Your cheeks are warm too."

That's when the ceiling and floor switched places me as I fainted backwards.

"Al!" Tyson screamed as I saw nothing but spots of grays and blacks.

"What did you do to her?!" somebody screamed.

The cold feeling of the linoleum floor disappeared as I felt warm arms cradling me against their chest. I could feel the person's chest rising and falling and hear their rapidly pounding heart. My eyes opened and the room came into focus, revealing Shandi looking livid and ready to beat Tyson senseless.

"What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything! I just checked to see if she had a fever then she fainted!"

Shandi face-palmed before cupping my face, seeing I was at least conscious. "Oh, thank god. Ali, are you alright?"

I moaned a little and gave a nod, trying to avoid looking at Tyson.

Somebody, please, just make the misery stop.

"Good," Shandi looked at me, "Want to sit up?"

Slowly, I sat up and hid my burning face in my hand, silently begging that Tyson would stop staring at me.

"Al, say something. Are you okay?

"I'm fine, Tyson." I all but growled.

"Okay," Tyson backed off by cleaning up the sink.

At least he had the decency to clean up instead of leaving it for Serenity to find later…

Shandi ran her fingers through my hair, "C'mon, let's go look at the awesome hair style I did on Maxie."

"Okay," I mumbled as she pulled me up and off the floor.

I threw a glance at Tyson over my shoulder, feeling the same feelings of the butterflies in my stomach and the clamminess of my palms before I practically hid my face in Shandi's shoulder as she helped me upstairs and to her room.

"You're going to flip when you see it!" She grinned, excited over what she did.

I entered the familiar purple, black, and pink walls of Shandi's bedroom, covered with posters of HIM and surprisingly Jesse McCartney, along with various sketches she had done of random anime characters. Her bed was in the corner, and her laptop on the window seat. Seated in a chair was Max, who was examining his reflection.

"Just what did you do?" I gaped in shock.

"It's just a simple, yet popular look." Shandi pouted a little, "He wouldn't lemme cut it."

Max gave a shaky laugh, "I like my hair…"

She had tamed the sides down and stuck the top up in a sort of foe-hawk. I twitched a little, trying to get used to the sight of Max's hair different than what I was used to, only to just shake my head.

"Have fun you two."

Shandi blinked as I turned on my heel and left the room. I was shocked. I couldn't believe Max would actually let her do that to his hair!

I stopped in mid-step of heading for my room when I heard noises coming from Lori's room. Without even bothering to knock, I opened the door.

Lori was making a face, "Can you savage it?"

Kenny looked up, wiping the hair from his eyes. "Maybe... this thing is a dinosaur. I'm surprised it still runs."

"So am I," I replied, causing both of them to scream.

Lori was so startled that she fell into Kenny, which made me out right giggle, especially as he knocked into the table. The computer shifted across the table, falling into a pile on the floor with a 'clang'. Lori groaned, looking like she might strangle me as her computer sparked then fizzled out.

Both Kenny and she sighed, "Great..."

I quickly backed out of the room, closing the door to stop the scathing and evilly scary glare that she had pinned on me.

"Ali! I was trying to save it!"

I took off back downstairs, hoping to find some place to hide. I finally found refuge on the couch, hugging a pillow, and trying to distract myself with cartoons when, of course, Tyson came wandering into the room.

"Hey, cartoons, alright!"

And he had to sit right beside me, didn't he?!

"I'm feeling a lot better." Tyson said suddenly, patting his stomach lightly. "What about you?"

"What about me?" I asked, trying to focus on the television and not the fact that Tyson was really close to me.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes…" I lied as I finally tore my eyes away from the television.

The sincere concern in his voice caused me to look at him. He was looking at me, his full and undivided attention on me and the worry that something was wrong. My body immediately fell into complete and utter havoc as my icy green eyes met his, staring deeply into them, losing myself in them.

He had no idea how much I wanted him to hold me, to tell me everything was going to okay like he had done his friends countless times in the show. I wanted to show him that there was strength in other things than Beyblading. I wanted him to love me.

And that was my selfish mistake.

I longed for the impossible, the one thing I could never have. Tyson didn't belong here, and I was a horrible person for wrenching him away from his real life in the first place. If I could turn back time…

I couldn't.

The spell was irreversible. The only thing I could do was find another spell, one that would send them back to where they had come from. A counter curse.

And then they could go home. Tyson could go back home to his brother and grandpa, Ray back to Mariah and the other White Tigers, Kenny to his parents, Max to his Mom, and Kai and Hilary to their families. They could forget all about us.

That thought resulted in my throat to burn as a lump scorched it. The sadness I was feeling was far worse that I had expected. The raw pain tore through me like a knife.

Suddenly, I was sobbing.

Startled, Tyson didn't know how to react as I threw my arms around him, wailing into his shirt like a little kid. I felt so weak, so vulnerable for allowing myself to break down like this, but I couldn't stop myself. The moment Tyson would be gone, I would die inside.

I wasn't Shandi, developing an infatuation that could turn into love with Max. I wasn't Serenity, harboring feelings for stoic Kai and slowly developing ones for sweet hearted Ray. I wasn't Lori, who would one day seize her moment and find her prince charming in Kenny, if she would open her eyes and see how much he was smitten with her.

I was Alison. I was desperate, I was scared, and I was spellbound. I also didn't have to wait, to discover how deeply my feelings for Tyson were.

I knew how much he meant to me. I knew I was already irrevocably, madly, and unrequitedly in love with him. I felt like I was completely and utterly mental because of it, but I still knew it was the truth.

"Don't… leave… me…" I incoherently choked out, selfishly.

His strong arms wrapped around me, his hand tenderly rubbing the small of my back, and I felt him press his chin on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ali... I'm not goin' anywhere just yet."

________________________________________________________________________

Tyson didn't mention my break down and neither did I that night at dinner. Ray had gotten the job at the 5 star restaurant he had applied at, and we were celebrating by eating Chinese. While Hilary and Tyson squabbled over the last eggroll, I looked around at my roomies.

I noticed the changes in them almost immediately. Serenity had completely laid off me and ceased her maternal responsibilities, mainly since she was trying to deal with her new and confusing emotions when it came to Kai and Ray. Shandi was acting like a lovestruck school girl with Max, who only made it worse with his flirtatious nature towards her. Even Lori was starting to succumb to Kenny's adorable and sweet personality.

We were fools for allowing ourselves to become close to them this way. All we were doing was setting ourselves up for grief and agony. Only they wouldn't have as much regret as I did.

They weren't the ones responsible for this mess…

"We're so proud of you, Ray-Ray!" Shandi said, standing up and finally hugging Ray from behind, so that his cheek was pressed against hers. "You deserve this job!"

"Thanks, Shandi." Ray blushed a little but smiled. "You guys really did support me. Thanks."

"We're here for you, bro!" Tyson grinned, also looking pleased that he had won the last eggroll.

The doorbell caught my attention, "I'll get it."

Hilary stopped grumbling as I opened the door, revealing my tall and slim friend Derek Robinson. His blue eyes smiled as he gave a shy grin at me, his messy black hair falling around his face. Hilary couldn't stop staring as I invited him in.

"Guys, this is my best guy friend, Derek." I introduced him. "He just came over to borrow a video game."

Derek gave a shy wave, transfixed as he met Hilary's eyes. He blushed and quickly looked down, something that caught me a little off guard before I handed him the game and shooed him toward the door.

"Go home and be a dork!" I hissed. "You can stalk her later!"

Derek nodded and quickly hurried away from the house. Shaking my head, I headed back to the table, blinking in surprise as a vaguely and mysteriously familiar eggroll sat on my plate. My eyes were wide as I stared at Tyson in shock, though he was keeping his attention on the story Max was telling and slyly glancing at me with a small smirk on his lips.

The guy with three stomachs sacrificed the eggroll he had just spent ten minutes of his life fighting with Hilary over… for me.

It was official. I was lost and destined never to be found. Just what was going on?!

Lori yawned suddenly, resulting in a chain reaction of yawns. "I'm sleepy…"

"We've been up since five… not really a surprise…" Serenity confessed, yawning again.

"What are we going to do about sleeping arrangements for the boys?" Shandi asked.

I thought it over, "There's the hide-a-bed in the living room that can fit two people."

Max smiled and said, "Ray and I will share it."

"Okay, and then we have the couch and love seat in the rec room." Shandi nodded, counting them off.

"I call the couch." Kai said, before heading for the rec room without another word.

Kenny looked at his shoes, "Considering my build and height, I'll go ahead and take the love seat then."

"That and Kai won't eat you." Tyson teased.

"Hil's bunking with me!" Lori exclaimed happily.

Hilary hugged her, "Thank you!!"

"What about Tyson?" I asked.

"Hmm… guess we can put up a tent in the hallway." Shandi teased, not being serious.

Tyson, on the other hand, was. "Okay!"

"Huh?!" we stared at him in a disturbed manner.

"I'll sleep in the tent in the hallway! It'll be fun!"

Shandi blinked and shrugged, "Okay… if he wants to, should we really tell him no?"

Serenity sighed, "I guess not…"

Lori giggled and replied, "What harm can it do?"

I thought it was insane, but I kept my mouth shut. The next hour consisted of showers, finding spare blankets, pillows, and making sure everyone was comfortable. By the time Tyson was happily in his tent, sleeping bag ready, I was exhausted.

"Night, everyone!"

Soon, the house was silent.

Despite being exhausted, I found I wasn't able to go to sleep. I stared at the green ceiling of my room, rolling back and forth in my bed, trying to ignore the fact that Tyson probably was regretting trying to sleep on the floor in a tent in the middle of the hall. Finally stealing a glance at the time, I sighed and crossed my cluttered room, opening the door.

The faint light of a flashlight and very low grumbling meant I was right. My heart was pounding as I thought of how risky and embarrassing my idea was, but I couldn't leave Tyson miserable. I tiptoed to the tent and unzipped the entrance, poking my head inside to find Tyson reading one of my mangas he had swiped.

"Al? What are you still doin' awake?"

I made a face and reached over, snagging his sleeve, "Come on, you baka."

Tyson didn't protest as I dragged him out of the tent and into my room. He did however release a cry of shock as I threw him on my bed. His eyes were wide in confusion and his face had turned bright red.

"W-What are you doing?!" He hissed, looking at me as if I was mad.

Hell, at this point, I was mad.

"My bed's big enough for both of us, and I don't have issues bed sharing." I admitted as I sat down beside him, fidgeting somewhat. "I grew up with all guys, my cousins mainly, but I used to have sleepovers with my guy friends while growing up."

"So… you want me to sleep in the same bed as you?"

"It's a hell of a lot better than the floor."

Tyson was about to argue but decided against it, "Yeah…"

"So… get some sleep." I blushed, before I quickly climbed into my spot against the wall, and rolled so my back was to him.

Tyson reached over and brushed my hair out of my blushing face before whispering, "Thanks, Al… Night."

I clenched my eyes shut as his soft snores reached my ears moments later.

If Ren and Shandi found out about this, they were gonna kill me…

If I didn't kill myself with Tyson torment beforehand.

Love sucks.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Aw, Ali's got it bad. LOL. Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Please, keep on sending them!**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hmm… seems there may be a little love triangle in the midst!**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade and the characters do not belong to me. Also, the main characters are based off of ASlaveToWords, Divine Child, DaQiao17, and myself. Each chapter will alternate between POVs as well. This chapter will be in Serenity's POV.**

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 6**

**Don't Want to Be Torn**

Sleep didn't come to me at all. I felt irritated the moment I did open my eyes, having only rested and not really slept. If anyone did anything to get on my bad side, I swore they would see the evil side of me.

Usually, I was very kind and caring. However, when lack of sleep and stress were combined, I was downright scary. Ali had learned this the hard way, growing up with me.

The source of my stress was two very sexy, very wonderful boys that happened to be asleep downstairs right at this moment. For so long I had adored Kai Hiwatari, understanding his actions in ways that even Ali, Shandi, and Lori couldn't comprehend. Whenever he would make a choice that they disagreed and/or was disgusted with, I would be on his side.

Now that I was getting to know Kai as a person, I found that the emotions stirring in my chest were intense, along with confusing. I could read Kai in ways even his closest friend, Tyson, couldn't. I could talk to him when my shy nature stepped aside and I found whatever courage dwelled within my heart.

And Kai enjoyed our conversations. They were intelligent and about life. He also would have a very small smile on his lips, disguised as a smirk, but I noticed that he never really looked away from my eyes.

And then there was Raymond Kon…

Ray was gorgeous. He was also one of the sweetest, kindhearted beings I had ever encountered. And the way he constantly complimented me, looked after me, and made me smile was putting my heart through havoc.

I didn't want to be torn, but I was.

I knew I had feelings for Kai, but I wasn't blind to the feelings forming for Ray.

And I didn't really know how either felt about me. That would be just my luck. To fall in love with both of them, only for both of them to reject me.

I feared love. I feared letting anyone into my heart. Like Ali always said, the moment you let someone into your heart, you gave them the power to either protect it or shatter it.

I couldn't handle my heart being shattered…

I finally dragged myself out of bed, looking around my purple walls, and finally heading for my dresser. I was really subconscious of how I dressed lately. I chose my outfit carefully, finally settling with my longsleeved purple fishnet shirt underneath my Jack Skellington black t-shirt, blue jeans, and my black bike boots.

I was a sucker for punk-lolita, goth-lolita, and Goth clothing. The dark colors mixed with random bright ones, the lace and the basic design intrigued me. Plus, I found the look on me very nice.

I finally found my way out of the room and was heading for the stairs when I passed the tent that Tyson had insisted on sleeping in. The open doorway and the lack of snoring caught my attention immediately. With my heterochromatic eyes narrowed, I immediately opened Ali's door to her messy room.

She was dead.

"Alison!!"

She jerked awake, hair tussled and blinking rapidly at being suddenly awake, especially on a day when she had night shift. Ali finally saw it was me who had awoken her, and blushed hotly the moment my eyes landed on Tyson, sleeping beside her.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" I exclaimed, appalled by the sight. "You two seriously didn't have –"

"Ren!?" Ali cut me off before I could continue my appalled questioning. "Do you honestly think I would do _that_?!"

A dull stare was the answer she received. Yes, I believed she would, if really given the opportunity. Both Shandi and she had made serious boy mistakes in the past.

Blushing even worse, Ali waved her hands in front of her in embarrassment.

"Of course not! Seriously, Serenity, I freak everytime he's around me!"

"Then why is he in your bed?!" I hissed, silver eye twitching.

Ali hung her head and looked on the verge of tears, "Come off it, Ren! He couldn't sleep and you know I only really think of others! I let him sleep with me, despite the fact I nearly died of embarrassment!" She moaned.

Crossing my arms over my bosom, I sighed and dropped the subject. "Get dressed."

Her large eyes blinked before she gave a fierce nod. I watched as she picked up the clutter on the floor, shoving it into her closet, and then grabbing her gray 'Legend of Zelda' t-shirt, a pair of light blue cargo jeans, and her lowtop black converse sneakers before rushing into her bathroom.

I trekked my way downstairs, expecting to find everyone still asleep, and finding myself making breakfast for ten by myself.

However, the moment I walked into the kitchen I froze.

Ray was humming to himself, making breakfast, and his beautiful feline eyes glanced over his shoulder and met my gaze, resulting in my face to burn and my heart to skip several beats. He was wearing a pair of white jeans and a black form-fitting t-shirt that had a yin-yang symbol on the back, something that the other girls would most likely freak over the moment they saw him.

"Morning, Ren."

"R-Ray… w-why a-aren't y-you s-still a-asleep?" I stuttered, confused.

"I'm an early riser," Ray confessed. "Been up since six."

I stared at him, "Just what were you doing?"

The Chinese boy grinned, "Making breakfast. Taking a load off your shoulders."

I lowered my eyes, "You didn't have too…"

"I wanted to," Ray replied. "Come sit and have some tea. You look like you've had a rough night."

Mechanically, my legs made their way to the seat closest to where Ray was cooking, and I sat down. My hands cupped around the porcelain cup, the sweet aroma of herbal tea reached my nose, and I drained some of the contents of it. The tea was delightful, and made a strange warmth spread through my body.

Suddenly, I was less cranky, and feeling more rested.

"This is good. It isn't store bought, is it?"

"Actually, you're right. I found some herbs out back, near that creek. I recognized them from back home." Ray finished flipping some of the pancakes he was making onto a plate. I noticed his eyes seemed distant as he mentioned home. "I hope the others are okay…"

"You miss them very dearly."

Ray gave a nod, "Lee's probably got his hands full with Mariah. I bet Gary and Kev are still trying to chase down Mystel. I heard he was visiting in their last letter."

I looked away, glaring at the wall at the mention of the pink-haired fiend. In life or the show, Mariah was one of the few characters I absolutely could not stand. She was way too perky for my tastes, and had gotten annoying after awhile. I still couldn't see why Ali, Shandi, and Lori liked her so much, let alone tolerated her.

"Ren?"

I jolted as suddenly Ray leaned down, staring into my eyes. I hadn't realized I had been staring into space, lost in my thoughts until the moment I saw his eyes. Immediately I found it difficult to breathe, especially at the closeness that Ray had placed between us.

"Hmph."

The small grunt that my ears detected resulted in both of us to turn and see Kai standing in the doorway. He, I don't know how he had obtained more of it, was still wearing his face paint. He had also clad himself in a deep violet tight shirt that had a silver dragon design on the front, worn black jeans, and violet skate shoes.

"K-Kai…"

His name fell from my lips in a choked whisper. From his perspective, it looked as if Ray would've kissed me. I blushed horribly at the very thought, before Kai closed his crimson eyes, and turned to head out of the room.

Ray, blinking, simply resumed cooking breakfast as the others started to pile into the kitchen. Immediately the sounds of Hilary and Tyson squabbling over the condiments began, and Kenny attempting to figure out just how in the world Max could put mustard on his pancakes. Ali was being picked on by Shandi once again while Lori grumbled about it being way too early, especially for her day off.

Kai didn't appear for breakfast.

I didn't partake in the conversations. I didn't even know what I was eating. My mind was far away, in another world.

I remembered growing up on the ranch back home in Montana. I remembered Dad trying to take my mother's place, but failing so my elder brother took over, since he was homosexual and more feminine. I remembered my Granny being there for me always.

She told me to always listen to my heart.

But what happens when your heart is just as torn as your mind?

Who did I really care about, Kai or Ray?

And which cared about me?

So many questions…

I just don't want to be torn.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Man, the emotional level of this story keeps going up. First Ali, now Ren. I hope Lori's handling this better. Please review.**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: … Yay for the reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade and the characters do not belong to me. Also, the main characters are based off of ASlaveToWords, Divine Child, DaQiao17, and myself. Each chapter will alternate between POVs as well. This chapter will be in Lori's POV.**

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 7**

**Party in the USA**

My worries were returning as days passed. The emotional level of the house was starting to shift higher and higher, especially when it concerned Ali, Serenity, and Kai. Plus the stress level of the Bladebreakers had somewhat altered, especially when it had come to finding jobs.

By the end of the week, each and every one of them had successfully had been hired. Tyson, due to Ali's idea, had gone up to the campus and was teaching kendo as a summer course. I had gotten a job at the thrift store for Hilary, Ali had gotten Kenny at job at the electronics store, and since Kai wasn't interested in finding work, Serenity got him a job at the bookstore. He didn't have to do anything other than stock books, and there had been an increase of female customers since Kai's hiring.

Ray was already assistant manager at the restaurant he worked at, impressing the owner tremendously with his cooking skills. And Max, enthusiastic and wanting nothing more than help out around the house, was hired a day job at the Hot Dog Stand in the Food Court and he worked at a teen club some nights as a DJ.

By the time it was Friday, signaling the Bladebreakers had almost been living with us and in our world for almost an entire week, I finally came up with the idea that would be the perfect real welcome for our guests.

"A party?"

Shandi blinked her blue-green eyes a few times, thinking over my idea. We were the first two home, having worked morning shifts instead of day shifts like the others. We were also in Shandi's room, where she was doing my hair after begging for twenty minutes straight.

"I think it'd be a good way for them to relax." I pointed out, "Plus, we _are_ teenagers and college students. Partying is what people expect of us."

Shandi grinned wildly, "I'm in! There can be music, dancing, decorations, and junk food!"

"Just no alcohol." I said firmly.

"Aw man," Shandi pouted a little.

I sighed. Despite the fact it was illegal here to drink under the age of twenty-one, where Shandi was from she was legally allowed to drink. It was an on-going argument between the Newfie and Ali and Serenity.

"I wonder what Kenny drunk would be like…?" Shandi said to herself mainly. She giggled. "He'd probably be the drunk who thinks it's so hot and starts stripping."

Blushing furiously, I closed my eyes, trying to force the image out of my head. Shandi giggled again, before I felt her finish my hair. She had down an elegant half-ponytail, with tendrils and ringlets framing around my face, and braids entwining around the ponytail. I had also allowed her to put in temporary teal streaks that would wash-out.

"Wow!" I breathed, opening my eyes. "I look cute! Thanks, Andi!"

Shandi beamed, "No prob, Lore. Alright, so let's get the party plans started."

I hopped out of the chair and watched as Shandi grabbed a notebook and a pencil. She began to make a list of what we would need.

"Junk food… to set up the stereo system, which we might need Derek's help with…"

"We'll need decorations, which I think we have leftover balloons downstairs in the junk drawer." I said, "We'll also need to set up the lighting system that we had set up for Ren's birthday."

Shandi paused a second later, "What's the date?"

"June 11th, why?"

"Maxie's birthday is next Tuesday… and then yours is the Tuesday after that."

I blinked, this information having eluded me. "Hey, you're right!"

"Looks like I'm going to be picking up a lot of extras for next week!" Shandi grinned, grabbing her car keys. "Lori, can you stay here and clean out the living room of breakables and the whatnot?"

"Sure thing!" I saluted her playfully. "I'll also call Ali and Ren and give them the heads up about the surprise party for the Bladebreakers."

"And get a hold of Derek." Shandi added.

Nodding, I watched as the dark-haired artist headed downstairs. She slipped on her shoes in the doorway, because like the Japanese tradition, Newfies didn't wear shoes inside. I heard her engine start a moment later, and soon she was gone. The silence of the house was a little alarming.

It was a rare occurrence to ever be home alone, especially after the arrival of our guests. Usually at least two people were here. And to be perfectly honest, after the last time Ali tried to summon spirits, I hated being alone in the house.

I left Shandi's room and walked down the hall, passing Tyson's tent. I didn't see why it was still up, considering the fact that Ali kept sneaking him into her bed, and would drag him back to the tent before Shandi or Serenity discovered him in her bed. Ali was being a dope, considering the fact that both of them still knew what was going on.

Care made a person do odd things, that was for sure.

I sighed as skipped down the steps, entering the large living room. As I started to set up for the party, I thought about the silent house. The house was pretty big, being a four bedroom-five bath, along with living room, kitchen, office/library, attic, and rec room/basement. It was old too, having been in Ali's mother's family for generations.

One thing that Serenity and Ali had in common was the lack of mothers in their life. Serenity's mother had left when she was a baby, and everytime she had been around she had abused Serenity in some way, truly hating her daughter. Deep down, it was as if she was truly jealous of Serenity.

Ali's parents had divorced when she was young, and she had been happy about it. She loved her mother, but she disliked being around her. Her mother was the source of pain in Ali's father's life, and there wasn't any other person in this world that Ali loved more than her father. Due to that pain, to the fighting and the torment that Ali's mother caused for her family, Ali despised her for it, despite the fact she still loved her because she _was_ her mother.

Shandi was just as close to her father as Ali was, and she got along with her mother half of time. They weren't truly happy with Shandi's choices in life, but they let her go, because they loved her.

My story wasn't as heart-wrenching as Ren or Ali's, but it was still something that made others pity me. I was the child who never knew my father. While growing up, I had a stepfather I hated, and he treated my mother poorly. Divorcing him, she finally married my current stepfather, who was the father of my half-sister, Livia, who I didn't get along with but I still cared about and protected.

That's why I was so close to Ali. She filled the void as my little sister. She looked up to me and bonded with me in ways I wish that Liv had, but Liv and I were way too different.

I screamed as music started to play. It took me a few moments to realize it was my ringtone for my cell phone.

"_Wish I could I put a spell on you, wish I could make you feel like I do. Wouldn't that be sweet, so magical?_"

Quickly answering my phone, I pressed my hand to my heart.

"Hello?"

"How come Shandi's here acting loony?" Ali demanded.

I sighed and face-palmed. Real subtle, Shandi. Go to the place were about 80 percent of the people we're trying to surprise work at.

"Uh, we're trying to plan a surprise party for the boys and Hil."

"Oh… wait! You are?!"

"Yeah, I need to get a hold of Derek to help me set up with stereo system."

"I'll text him to get over there."

"Wait, you're okay with this?"

Ali was quiet for a minute, "To be honest, I'm a little annoyed that you two didn't ask Ren or me first, but it is a nice idea. I'll go and let Ren know. Just don't break anything like last time!"

I laughed, "Promise."

"Alright, Lore. Good luck and have fun. I'll see you tonight."

"Later, Ali."

We hung up. I looked around the room, taking a deep breath, and smiling as I went back to work.

________________________________________________________________________

"Awesome party, Lore!"

I giggled as Tyson grabbed my arm, grinning from ear-to-ear to give me that compliment. Everyone really was having fun, and seemed to be loosening up. Ali was running the music, since she wasn't really a party person and usually hid in the corner or under the table if she had to be at one. Serenity, shockingly, was dancing with Ray, who was trying to get her to open up some and just cut loose.

Unfortunately, this resulted in death glares from Kai. I wasn't entirely sure what was going on with the three of them, and I was a little startled because of how Kai was reacting to the treatment Ray was giving Serenity in the first place. I just hoped that things worked out.

I moved through the dancers, my thoughts on locating Kenny. I really wanted him to dance with me. I didn't know why, but Kenny was the only one I really wanted to spend time with right now.

I brushed past Shandi, who was dancing with Max, both of them getting down to the beat. When Ali switched the music to techno, Max cheered and started to break dance. Tyson, Hilary, Derek, Ray, Serenity, and Shandi all clapped as they watched him.

Giggling, I turned and was about to go and comment to Ali what a good choice she had made when I noticed she was gone. Blinking, I looked around and saw Kenny had disappeared as well. Making a face, I immediately rushed upstairs and went into Ali's bedroom.

Empty.

Frowning, I tried the library next. I looked under the desk, behind the chairs, even behind a few of the book cases, yet still nowhere to be found.

Those two would be the death of me…

Though I did find it adorable how much they acted like brother and sister at times. I checked Serenity's and Shandi's rooms next, coming up with nothing. My room and the attic showed no sign of them.

Sighing, I trekked back downstairs and headed for the rec room. Huddled in the dark corner, watching youtube videos on the laptop, I found the two brunettes. Sneaking up behind them, I could hear their hushed conversation.

"Do you think anyone's noticed?" Ali whispered.

Kenny shook his head, "From the look of things, they were all distracted by Max's break dancing skills."

Ali gave him a one armed hug, pressing their cheeks together. "You saved me from embarrassment. I love you, Kenny."

"You saved me from making an idiot out of myself in front of Lori! I should be thanking you, Alison!"

I blushed as he mentioned me.

"So how long do you think we have before we have to make a grand escape out the window?"

I reached over and grabbed their shoulders, "Get upstairs and have fun!" I exclaimed, scaring them.

Ali and Kenny tried to flee, but I wouldn't let them, and they eventually gave in. Once we returned to the party, I saw that Shandi had brought out the karaoke. Hilary, who had just finished singing, looked over with devious eyes the moment she spotted us.

"There they are! Ali, get up here and sing!"

Ali's eyes immediately went to Tyson, before she shook her head furiously. Shandi and I exchanged a look, snagging her arms before she could run, and pushing her over to Hilary, who forced the microphone in her hands. Gulping, Ali looked out at us and sighed, before she selected a song.

Soon the opening for "Disappear" by Selena Gomez began to play. While the others started to dance, I slipped my hand into Kenny's, giving it a small squeeze as we swayed to the beat. Ali started to sing, avoiding looking at Tyson, who stared at her with wide eyes.

A/N: Like heck I am Selena Gomez and own this song.

"'_I remember the first time but it wasn't the last time that you told me that you'd take me back so I'm still wonderin' why it was ever a question, I should've learned my lesson. I keep comin' back like a heart attack that's always breakin'. I can't let you vanish, there's no magic when you're gone. You say you don't need me, you say it's time to leave me I'm not gonna let you disappear. I don't wanna hear it, I don't wanna believe it. I'm not gonna let you disappear. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Disappear._'"

"'_I don't wanna be lonely but you were always the only one who cast a spell and made it feel like all of this was real. Nothin' but an illusion but I'm not gonna lose ya, so just do your trick and make it quick 'cause I'm pretendin'. I can't let you vanish, there's no magic when you're gone. You say you don't need me, you say it's time to leave me. I'm not gonna let you disappear. I don't wanna hear it, I don't wanna believe it. I'm not gonna let you disappear. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Disappear. Don't go._'"

Ali closed her eyes and put a lot of feeling into the lyrics.

"'_I can't let you vanish, there's no magic when you're gone. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Disappear. You say you don't need me, you say it's time to leave me. I'm not gonna let you disappear. I don't wanna hear it, I don't wanna believe it. I'm not gonna let you disappear. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Disappear. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Disappear…_'"

Ali sent a glance at Tyson at the end of the song.

"'_Don't go… Disappear_…'"

My heart clenched as I looked up at my very best friend, saw the longing in her eyes. The realization hit me immediately, and I could finally see it. The things Ali felt for Tyson wasn't a crush.

Alison Calvin was in love with Tyson Granger.

If only I know how he felt…

A sudden tap on my shoulder caught my attention as Max went up to sing BassHunter's "Numbers". I was surprised to see Tyson, a serious expression on his usually carefree face.

"Can I talk to you?"

I blinked.

Uh, since when does the human garbage disposal open up to _me_?

"Uh, sure thing, Tyson…" I grabbed his hand, "Let's go outside."

Nodding, I led Tyson out of the living room and kitchen, through the garage, and we ended up in the backyard. There wasn't much in it, except for the woods and the creek, and a patio swing that Ali had set up for when she decided to read outside. There was also an old tree in the back.

We sat down on the swing. My blue eyes kept glancing at Tyson in questioning. He finally sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"What's up?"

"Um… I think I may need to go to the doctor."

"What?! Why?! What happened?! Did someone feed you bad food at the college?!"

Tyson chuckled at my questions, "Nah, I ate the lunch Al packed me."

I was confused, "Then why do you think you need to go to the doctor?"

"Cause I feel funny…"

"Funny? Funny as in how? Do you have a tummy ache again from eating too much?"

Tyson sighed, making a face. "No, Lore. This has nothing to do with food."

Wait, Tyson's talking to me about something other than food?!

"Then what's making you feel funny?"

Tyson stared at me as if the answer was obvious. He blinked his puppy brown eyes.

"Al."

"Huh? Ali? How's she… Oh!" It clicked. "Aw, does Tyson have a crush?"

"I'm… not sure. I've never really liked a girl before. I used to think Hilary was cute, but annoying."

Tyson sighed and leaned back, looking up at the dark sky and at the moon and stars.

"It's just, around Al I really just wanna make her smile and laugh… but she acts so weird around me. Like she doesn't want to be close to me, but when I try to pull away she clings. It's confusing!" He grabbed the sides of his head and closed his eyes, groaning.

I wish I could've sweatdropped. This moment was worthy of one.

"Yeah, sounds like Ali alright…"

Tyson finally looked at me, "What do I do?"

I bit my lip, "I'm not really sure… maybe you should give it some more time, discover what you're really feeling. You could be mistaking this as just wanting to be a really good friend." Tyson frowned and opened his mouth, "_Or_ you could simply be falling in love with her. Either way, you still care."

Tyson closed his mouth for a moment, "Thanks, Lore…"

"You're welcome. I –"

Before I could continue, to ask him about Kenny, the back door opened and Shandi came rushing outside, blushing and squealing.

"Lori! Lori, Lori, Lori, Lori!"

"What?" I laughed as she hopped up and down.

"MAX ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE!"

Tyson fell over at this as be both shouted, "WHAT?!"

I gushed, "Aw!! When?"

"Tomorrow!" Shandi looked like she was on cloud nine. "I can't wait!"

I smiled to myself.

Looks like things were starting to brighten when it came to love…

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: A longer chapter, as promised! Please review!**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So everyone's expecting the date! Hehe, let's see what unfolds…**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade and the characters do not belong to me. Also, the main characters are based off of ASlaveToWords, Divine Child, DaQiao17, and myself. Each chapter will alternate between POVs as well. This chapter will be in Shandi's POV.**

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 8**

**Careful**

Something wasn't right. In fact, something was wrong. It was the way I was behaving around Max.

After my last loser of a boyfriend, I had become severally non-emotional when it came to love. I didn't want to give my heart away, and I most certainly didn't want to be used and hurt again. Max was sweet, kind, an angel, but he was still a guy.

And guys only really thought out one thing, especially at this age…

I sat curled up in my window seat, hugging my Hitsugaya plushie that Ali had made me for my last birthday, loosing myself to my thoughts. I had been really out of it ever since Max's arrival. I guess my fangirl side had taken over, knocking the hell out of my common sense and dragging it off somewhere to perish.

Now that I really thought about it, I wasn't so sure about this date anymore. You can't be too careful anymore, especially when it came to matters of the heart. Then again, I didn't believe in romantic love anymore. I believed in the love that formed when you cared about your friends, but no other forms of it.

A knock on my door caused me to come out of my thoughts, blinking my eyes rapidly.

"Come in."

The door opened and I flinched a little at the wide and carefree grin etched on Max's face. He was dressed up too, looking incredible in the form-fitting faded blue jeans, and dark blue-gray polo shirt over a white muscle shirt. I chewed on the inside of my cheek, hugging the plushie even tighter to my chest.

"Hey, Shandi! Ready for our date?" Max opened his sapphire eyes I remained silent. "Hey… what's wrong? Everything okay?" Crossing the room, Max perched himself on the edge of the window seat by my feet.

"Max, why did you ask me out last night?"

He blinked, taken aback by the question. "Why?" He bit his lip, "We're really good friends, Shandi, and I think you're pretty, that's why. I wanted to have some us time. Why, what's wrong?"

I avoided his sapphire orbs, "Max… I don't want to go out with you."

Max blinked, his face going stoic for a minute. "May I ask why…?" He whispered, swallowing hard.

"I just… I want you around, Maxie, but… I'm really not ready to date anyone."

"Even if it's just as friends?"

I gave a solemn nod.

"Sorry…"

Max closed his eyes and smiled, standing up. "No prob, Shandi!" He rubbed the back of his golden blond head. "Um, I guess I'll talk to you later…" Turning on his heel, I watched as the athletic blader practically fled my room.

The guilt I felt was immense, but my rational thinking was stronger. I wasn't going to fall into temptation again. I couldn't ever trust a guy again, especially after what happened to me the one time I actually opened my heart to someone.

I picked up my sketchbook and started to doodle. Time passed. I could hear Ali a moment later.

"Max…? Why are you hiding on the stairwell…?" She paused, "And why aren't you on your date with Shandi?"

"Oh, hey there, Ali…" Max sighed, "She cancelled on me."

Ali sounded surprised, "Huh?! That's strange… why?"

"She doesn't want to date… even if it's just two friends hanging out."

A deep sigh and I hugged myself. Finally unable to stand it, I leapt to my feet, crossing the room to shut the door and block out their voices. I didn't want to hear how I had hurt Max's feelings or Ali's confused remarks.

I reached the door, which had been left partway open, and was about to close it when a sight caught my attention. The emotions that struck me shocked me to the very core, and my hand clutched the doorknob so tightly my knuckles turned white as I felt myself gasp as I slammed the door shut. Suddenly I was blinking rapidly, attempting to keep my vision clear.

I felt betrayed. I felt wounded. I felt resentful.

And for the first time in my life, I viewed Ali as a threat.

The sight I had seen was one I couldn't believe. Their arms around each other, and I could've sworn their lips had touched. Their faces were close enough for it.

Ali and Max…

Max and Ali…

Either way, the thought racked through me hard. I had just rejected Max in a sense, I shouldn't be feeling the way that I was, but I couldn't deny that what I was feeling were my true emotions. The closeness that Max and Ali shared in that one moment that I had glimpsed had shattered me.

"Tyson…"

Oh god, what about him?

He had just discovered girls because of Ali. If anyone else learned about Max and Ali and their secret, dare I say it, affair then Tyson would be crushed!

"Don't jump to conclusions, Shandi… you could've just thought you saw them kiss… Besides, Ali's madly in love with Tyson… right?"

I crossed the room, opening the curtains, and seeing Tyson chasing Hilary around the yard with a worm on a stick. I bit my lip as I recalled a conversation from long ago.

"_I love Max too, Shandi! He's so cute and sweet!" Ali laughed, closing her eyes and rubbing her nose. "I have a weakness for blonds."_

"_What about Tyson?" Lori pointed out, going through the names. "I think he'd be a good match for you, Ali!"_

_Ali made a face, "Tyson? Ew. I would never like Tyson."_

_Serenity snorted, "That's what you said about Oliver… and look at you. Cradle robber."_

_I giggled as they fought, but still held claim over Max, Ali finally giving in if I gave her Mystel…_

"Liar…" I hissed.

She did like Tyson. Hell, she loved him. Did that mean any attachment to Max had completely evaporated though?

Why did I care?

I didn't have to care. I mean, she could be friends with Max, even if they were a bit too attached from what I had witnessed… or thought I had witnessed.

In my opinion it shouldn't matter...

Right?

I closed my eyes, turning away from the window. Dinner would be ready soon. I'd have to face Max, see that I had hurt him, despite the fact I still valued our friendship. I just couldn't allow myself to grow to care for him anymore than I already did.

I had to be careful.

I bit my lip, taking a calming breath to try and put myself back into a somewhat perky mood. The others would immediately tell something was up. They would anyway, considering the fact Max and I would be joining them for dinner.

I just couldn't be hurt again.

________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, Ren, lemme help you with that."

Serenity blinked her heterochromatic orbs in surprise as I grabbed the box of spaghetti noodles from her hand, shaking them into the boiling pot. She raised an eyebrow, rubbing her arm as she lowered her eyes to her shoes, before speaking.

"I thought Max and you had a date…"

"We've decided going on a date wouldn't be a good idea. We're staying home tonight."

Serenity bit her lip. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eyes. I could sense she wanted to inquire why, but she was smart enough to mind her own business, especially with me.

"Don't have to cook for as many people, that's good." I said after a long period of silence, trying to make light conversation.

I was horrible at creating conversation, let alone keeping one up, so this was going to end well…

"Yes, seeing as Kai and Ray are both working this evening." Serenity sighed and said, "And Lori and Kenny are also working and going to eat out after work."

"So it's just Ali, Tyson, Hilary, Max, you, and me. Cool."

"Smells great!"

I laughed as Tyson came barreling into the kitchen, Hilary panting and pale. He had obviously captured her with the worm and terrified the poor girl. Serenity gave her a pat on the head and a hug before shooing her to her seat as far away from Tyson as possible.

"Where's Al and Max?" Tyson asked.

I ignored the strange stab of anger I felt at the sound of their names separated by the word 'and', as if they were a couple. Scolding myself, I forced myself to stop my idiotic and childish behavior.

I didn't hold the feelings for Max like I had been convinced. I had been just acting like a fangirl. End of story.

We had just been serving the spaghetti and garlic toast when _they_ appeared. The first thing I noticed, along with Hilary and Serenity, was the fact Max had his hand cupped around Ali's hand tightly. He also kept his eyes on her.

"Um… hi Max. Ali."

Hilary blinked, raising an eyebrow as they sat down, side-by-side, and Max scooted his seat closer to Ali's. I tried to ignore their actions, but the more I witnessed it, the more suspicious I was starting to become.

Had he always been so damn clingy? It was as if he was attached to her hip!

I shouldn't care, yet I did.

And it seemed Tyson did as well. It was odd, seeing the jealousy flickering in his chocolate colored eyes, but it did. His handsome face was set into a serious expression as he kept his eyes mainly on his food throughout the entire meal.

"So what are everybody's plans after dinner?" Hilary piped up, the silence getting to her.

Ali cleared her throat a little, "Max and I are going to go for a walk around the park."

I twitched involuntarily.

"That sounds… nice." I forced a smile at the two of them.

Her green eyes like ice blinked in bewilderment as they widened suddenly

I didn't view them as warm anymore. They were as cold as they looked. Cold as ice.

Ali glanced at Max, and then at me, shaking her head and mouthing the word "no" over and over. I ignored her.

Deep down, I wanted to believe her.

She was my friend. My best friend. How could I think she would take away Max when she cared so deeply about Tyson? Because I had pushed him away. Because I wasn't going to get hurt. Because I was being careful.

My head was throbbing now. I had confused myself to the point of a headache.

"I'm going to take a nap." I mumbled.

"Hilary, would you like to watch a movie with me?" Serenity offered.

Hilary nodded, her ruby eyes glancing at Max, Ali, and me. "Yeah, Ren, I would."

Standing up, I pushed away my half-eaten plate. "I'm going to bed. Night."

"G'night, Shandi." Ali said to me, pleading with her eyes as I passed.

I ignored her. I hurried upstairs; falling onto my bed once I had changed into my pajamas and lied in the dark. Burrowing my face into my pillow, I breathed deeply, in and out.

Why did I feel like such a jerk?

I was only doing what my heart said. It told me to not make the same mistake twice. It told me to trust my instincts.

That didn't explain the anger and the wounds though…

To view Ali as a threat…

A threat to what though?

I was confused. Tonight originally was supposed to be perfect. Now it was just a nightmare.

A nightmare I had awakened.

The true side of me had returned…

And I don't think she would ever be sealed away within myself ever again.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Dun…dun…dun!! Hope you enjoyed the twist XD Max's gonna have to work for his love if he really wants it! Please review; no flames!**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yay, back to Ali! Let's see how she's handling things NOW.**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade and the characters do not belong to me. Also, the main characters are based off of ASlaveToWords, Divine Child, DaQiao17, and myself. Each chapter will alternate between POVs as well. This chapter will be in Ali's POV.**

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 9**

**What I've Done**

What have I done?

This question began to haunt me as I desperately sought for the spell to send the Bladebreakers home. They had only been here over a week, and chaos was already in our midst. Between the love triangle that had formed involving Ren, Lori oblivious to Kenny's true feelings for her, my awkwardness with Tyson, and now Shandi had rejected Max, things were becoming more painful than ever before.

Shandi hadn't just hurt Max. She had hurt me as well. She had it all wrong, but she wouldn't listen.

A part of Max only I had seen. I had comforted him, had seen the pain he had tried to hide. Deep down, he had really started to let himself fall for Shandi, and she in return had broken his heart.

I was drawn to Max, the overwhelming urge to protect and comfort him taking control of me. She had seen me holding him, but from her perspective it must've looked bad on my part. Here I was madly in love with Tyson, holding Max in ways I shouldn't have.

And Max clung to me, because I opened my heart to him, and tried to put the pieces back together again of his bleeding heart. It looked like something else, something wrong to the world, but the comfort I gave Max was sisterly.

I held his hand, to let him know I was there for him. I held him close, because it made him feel warm and the numbness fade. I protected him, because deep down I did love Max, just not in the way the world had began to view us.

The rumor spread throughout the house over that weekend, especially with us all being home Sunday night. The mall closed early in the evening on Sundays, so usually we all were stuck together at home. Sure, we could've gone out and done something, but no one really ever had the interest.

Lori was the only one still being sane in our group, along with Hilary and Derek, who had now started to hang around the house more due to his intense crush on her. It was weird, considering the fact Derek had liked me for so long, and then became so quickly fixated on Hilary. The three of them, plus Kenny, had settled downstairs for watching a movie.

Kai had gone outside, and no one had seen him for a few hours. Ray had left as well, taking Serenity to see a movie at the theater along with Shandi, who claimed she couldn't stand being in the house any longer. Since yesterday we had started to see the signs of her old personality coming back out.

I was terrified.

Shandi had never been so angry with me, so blinded by the feelings she was desperate to ignore. I didn't want a boy to come between us, especially with the mistaken rumor of Max and me secretly together, but I couldn't bring myself to say the truth. Shandi wouldn't listen, even if I tried to tell her.

On top of all of this, I was frustrated with attempting to find the redemption I needed in the spell that would send the Bladebreakers back home.

"Dammit!" I hissed, finally burying my face into my arms on the desk in the library, crying. "This is hopeless! I've been at this for hours! I'm never going to find that spell!"

The door to the library rattled. I glanced up, watching as the door unlocked, and suddenly the door creaked open. The music I was listening to was only a faint echo to the sound of my frantic heartbeat.

I expected to see Max, who had been attached to me, but instead it was Tyson. I found it hard to meet his russet eyes, considering he believed the rumor as much as Shandi did.

It hurt, especially because of how much I really did love Tyson.

"Hey, Al… how's it comin'?"

I blinked, sitting up, especially as Tyson closed the door behind him.

"Horribly." I replied shortly, hugging myself, and looking away.

Tyson crossed the room, and I turned as I heard him setting something down on the desk beside me, shocked to see a tray with a plate of cheese ravioli. That's when I got a real good look at him. He had some sort of powder sprayed across his face, nose, and shirt, and his eyes were sparkling.

"What's this?" I asked blankly.

He was grinning wildly, "My first attempt at cooking! Max showed me how to make it and then I tried it myself!"

I blinked and picked up the fork, inspecting one of them. Surprisingly, he hadn't overcooked them, so they didn't fall apart. I smiled to myself as I realized it was parmesan cheese all over his face and shirt.

"Good job, Tyson." Leaning up with a tissue, I wiped off his face and dusted off his shirt.

His face turned pink as he pushed it closer to me, "Made it for you. You didn't come down for pizza earlier… figured you were hungry." He avoided my icy green eyes.

My face was burning as I whispered, "That's so sweet…" Touched, I pulled the tray closer and began to eat. "This is delicious, Tyson…"

Tyson grinned, running a hand through his raven locks. I finished eating, surprised he hadn't left yet. Instead, he was thumbing through the folders on the desk.

"What's this?" He inquired, pulling out on that had my handwriting on the front.

I blushed, "One of my paranormal short stories."

"Huh,"

I watched as he took the folder, opening it, before flopping into the armchair, sitting sideways with one leg swung over the arm, and he started to read it. Blinking, I didn't comment, too stunned over the fact that Tyson was reading one of my stories, let alone reading at all. I quickly turned back to the computer, changing the song to "Colors" by Crossfade, and singing along softly while continuing my research.

"Max is watching the movie with Hil, Der, Andi, and Lore." Tyson said suddenly.

I flinched as he answered my silent question. Hesitantly, I glanced over my shoulder, brushing my chocolate brown hair out of my face, and I gulped slightly. His eyes were serious again, locked on me.

"Al… what's going on between you guys?"

"Nothing," I said firmly.

"Doesn't look like nothing…"

I blinked.

Was that _jealousy_ in his voice?

I turned in the chair, locking my gaze on him. Suddenly, Tyson sighed and looked away, going back to the story. He seemed sucked in, so I didn't continue with my desired confrontation.

"This is awesome!" Tyson exclaimed about ten minutes later.

"Huh?" I had been reading an article on black magic and jerked back into reality. "What is?"

"Your story! It makes me want to hunt ghosts too!"

"Really?"

Tyson… being a ghost hunter?

I could actually see that. Weird.

"Hey, Al…?"

"Yes…?"

"Um, if you started liking somebody… one of my friends… you'd tell me, right?"

I turned around in the chair, jumping and blushing due to the fact Tyson was standing right behind me. He grabbed the arms of the chair, leaning in close. He was within kissing distance and part of me wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

"Of course I would tell you," I breathed.

A few moments passed with his russet brown eyes just staring into my icy green.

"She hurt him… he needs me, Tyson…" I finally whispered. "I'm helping him get through it… he never expected her to reject him…"

Tyson's eyes widened, "Really? Cause I thought…"

I shook my head, "I would never feel that way towards Max. He's like a brother. And so is Kenny. I just want to protect them, Tyson. Surely you feel that way towards Hilary."

"Well, yeah."

I lowered my eyes and whispered, "Then you believe me, even though it looks like Max and I…"

Warm fingers lifted up my chin, and I blushed heavily as Tyson smiled at me.

"Yeah, Al, I believe you. I was stupid to think otherwise."

"He's also someone I can talk to," I confessed. "It's easy to talk to Max. I have trouble talking to the others about certain things…"

"What kinda things…?"

His voice was a low whisper. The kind of whisper that sent chills down my spine. The kind that made me crazy without him realizing it.

Again, he had a control over me I didn't understand. I truly was spellbound when it came to Tyson. Without warning, I submitted to my impulses.

I committed another selfish mistake.

Tyson gasped as I grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down, and firmly pressing my lips against his. I was contradicted with my feelings. I was bursting with happiness over the fact I had finally kissed Tyson, but I was also dying inside because all it did was bring me more agony.

The shock that hit me a moment later was when I went to pull away. Tyson opened his eyes, staring at me, before he grabbed my wrists and pulled me back up, capturing my lips with his. It was my turn to gasp in shock, but not before I lost myself to his abrupt kiss.

Tyson was kissing me…

WHY?!

I pushed him away, "T-Tyson?!"

He blinked, "Um… I…" Stammering and blushing, much like I was doing, Tyson straightened up and rubbed the back of his head. "G-Gotta go! L-Later!"

He bolted from the room, leaving me sitting there, paralyzed. My breath was coming out in short gasps. This wasn't a dream.

Tyson had really kissed me back…

"Why… me…?"

I finally found a guy that I could trust, one I wasn't afraid of hurting me, and he wasn't even from my world!

And my best friend thought I was after the guy she rejected, though deep down I knew she cared about strongly!

And I was being pulled into Ren's crazy love triangle from hell as well!

On top of all of this, I was still swamped with attempting to find the spell that would send my new friends, and the man I loved back to their world, to where I would never see them again!

My head hit the desk once more, me pulling the hood of my shirt over my head, and covered it as I moaned into the desk. I tried to think of something other than Tyson and the kiss, but it was hopeless.

Just like any chance of having a real relationship with Tyson…

"What have I done…?" I whimpered.

Mistake after mistake, each one as selfish as the last. I wasn't going to learn, was I?

Footsteps reached my ears along with the sound of the door to the library opening again.

"Ali…?"

"Go away…"

Warm hands grabbed my wrists, forcing me to stand up, and I was pulled close. I recognized the smell of vanilla and sugar cookies, before I opened my teary eyes and wrapped my arms around Max tightly. He rubbed my back, rocking us back and forth, and burying his face into the crown of my head.

"What'd he do?" Max whispered, cupping my face, and wiping away my tears.

"K-Kissed me…"

Max blinked, this news as shocking as I expected it to be. Max blinked a few times; trying to grasp the concept of Tyson actually kissing a girl, let alone me. He finally smiled and hugged me again.

"Things are gonna be alright, Ali. We're here for each other, right?"

"Of course, Maxie…" I pulled back and smiled, "And I'm going to make sure you have the best birthday ever."

Embracing once more, I looked over Max's shoulder, and I shifted my gaze away guiltily as I caught the sight of Shandi, who had probably just gotten back from the movies with Serenity and Ray, in the doorway. She looked away and continued on downstairs. Clutching Max closer, I closed my eyes.

How could I say I was sorry for something that wasn't even my fault?

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Aw, Ty kissed Ali! Impulses, impulses, impulses… Yeesh. (shocked) Holy flip! Almost 30 reviews already? WOW! KEEP EM COMING!  
**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Back to the love triangle from hell!**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade and the characters do not belong to me. Also, the main characters are based off of ASlaveToWords, Divine Child, DaQiao17, and myself. Each chapter will alternate between POVs as well. This chapter will be in Serenity's POV.**

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 10**

**Brighter**

"That was a great movie!" Shandi said, grinning sincerely from ear-to-ear.

Ray chuckled and replied, "Glad you liked it and came with us, Shandi."

We crossed the yard together and started to head inside when I caught sight of a movement out of the corner of my eyes. I gave a smile to the other two.

"I'll come in later. I'm going to sit out here and think for a bit."

"Here, I'll take your purse for you." Shandi offered as she slipped off her shoes at the front door.

I handed it to her, before I turned on my heel, and headed in the direction I had seen the movement. I walked around the side of the house, my fingertips brushing against the petals of the various flowers that grew at the side that Ali, Lori, Shandi, and I had all planted together the day we officially moved in over a year ago. My footsteps were soft against the grass as I entered the backyard.

Kai didn't glance up from reading. He had perched himself in the lowest branches of the old tree, using my reading light, and I approached the tree. I bit my lip before I tried to pull myself up, to at least get level enough to speak to him.

"Ah!" I screamed a little as I lost my footing, nearly falling.

A strong hand swooped down, clasping around my arm, and pulling me up until I was panting and clutching the branch, though securely on it. I heard a small chuckle, blinking in surprise as I glanced up and saw the familiar smirk on Kai's lips. Crimson eyes bored into my bright blue and silver orbs.

"Thanks," I squeaked.

He didn't reply. I gripped the branch beneath me, swinging my feet back and forth a little, and listening to the crickets and the sounds from the house. Finally, I looked up at him.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Reading,"

I blinked and looked closer, blushing and squeaking the moment I recognized the title of the book. The reason why I recognized it was because it so happened to be one of my romance novels that I had written!

"K-Kai?! W-Where'd you get that?!"

Kai glanced at me, staring at me somewhat dully.

"It was hidden in the library." He finished turning the last few pages, his eyes dancing across the pages, before he closed the book with a snap. "It's good."

I blinked and blushed even worse, "W-What…?"

"It's a good book. You should have it published. I especially liked the character Takashi."

Kai Hiwatari actually liked my novel, and was complimenting it?!

"Um… I…"

Kai climbed down onto my branch, sitting across from me with his back against the trunk. He held out the book to me, and I took it, hugging it to my chest. Flattery and bewilderment had made its course through me, stunning me.

"How was the movie?"

I blinked, taken aback by Kai being the one to initiate a conversation for once. Lately he had been avoiding our conversations, and in all honesty didn't like to be around me when Ray was. He said he didn't want to take away any time I had with the Chinese adolescent.

"Shandi and Ray got more into it than I did. Actually, I was kind of bored halfway through." I admitted. "I wish I had stayed home… maybe then you and I could've hung out."

He blinked, before he looked away and didn't reply for a few moments.

"We have work tomorrow…" I fidgeted, lowering my eyes.

"Lori's going to drive us in." Kai replied shortly.

Silence fell between us once more. It was starting to really get to me. We used to be able to carry on a conversation naturally.

A sudden brush against my hip resulted in me to jolt and almost fall sideways. Kai grabbed my arm, steadying me, before he pulled out my iPod and turned it on. I stared at him with wide eyes, making a face.

"Hey!"

He smirked and put in one of the earphones, before pulling one leg up, and resting his arm on his knee. I reached over and grabbed the abandoned earphone, placing it in my ear. I was surprised to hear him listening to Nightwish.

Then again, the last time Ali and I discussed possible music choices for the boys, we had both agreed that Kai would be an Evanescence, Staind, Three Days Grace, Disturbed, Crossfade, Linkin Park, Breaking Benjamin, Apocalyptica, and Nightwish guy.

"Why'd you take my iPod?" I demanded, feeling my face warm.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Cause I could."

I made a face again. He would.

"Come on, give it back." I said, reaching over, and trying to take it back.

The dual-haired boy simply held it out of my reach.

"Curse you and your height!" I hissed.

Kai smirked and chuckled a little, before he glanced over at the back door, and suddenly he went stoic. Blinking, I looked over and saw Ray standing in the doorway. He jolted, grinning, and giving a wave.

"Having fun?" He called out to us.

"If you call havin' your dang stuff stolen fun, then loads." I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Anyways, it's getting kinda chilly out here. I've made some hot chocolate and some snacks for us. Why don't you two come on in?"

I glanced at Kai, who released an irritable sigh. I blinked in surprise. Usually Kai and Ray got along very well, but lately it seemed as if the Russian was avoiding Ray.

At least when I was around…

"Kai, let's go in." I said quietly, reaching over and lightly touching his arm.

The moment I touched him, a strange shock went throughout my system. Crimson eyes widened, locking on my eyes, and I bit my lip as heat flooded my face. Very faintly, from the dim light of my iPod, I could see his cheeks were tinged with pink.

"Guys?" Ray said, concern in his voice.

"We're coming!" I called out to him.

I didn't look away from Kai's eyes. I couldn't, even if I wanted to. It was as if I was completely captivated by him, unable to break free from my trance.

There was no longer any confusion. I was no longer torn. I knew who held my heart and who helped shield it from pain.

Kai was the one I loved. Truly, sincerely, unrequitedly loved. Ray was the protector of my heart, simply in my life to guard me and care for me, almost like…

My eyes widened as the epiphany hit me.

Almost like a brother…

Now I knew what was going on inside. I was supposed to love Kai, unquestionably. I was supposed to love Ray as well, but only in the ways a sister would.

The lyrics to "Amaranth" played just then, in that one moment, and I sang along softly, Kai doing so as well.

"_Caress the one, the never fading rain in your heart, the tears of snow white sorrow. Caress the one, the hiding amaranth in the land of the daybreak…_"

I broke free of my trance. I had to go and think. I needed to be alone.

"You can borrow it."

I slid down from the tree, leaving my iPod with Kai, and running into the house. I hurried through the kitchen, the others pausing in their conversation and munching on the snacks Ray had made to stare at me. Hilary, Derek, Lori, Kenny, Shandi, and Ray blinked as they looked at me, while Tyson, who was surprisingly not eating, was hiding his face into the side of one of the cupboards.

"Everything okay?" Lori asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-Yes," I avoided their eyes, "I'm… going to go take a shower."

Hurrying out of the kitchen, I barely caught a glimpse of Kai finally coming back inside, before I hurried through the living room and disappeared up the stairs. I took several deep breaths as I wandered down the hallway, pausing outside of the door of Ali's bedroom. I could hear Max and her playing video games together.

I didn't believe what Shandi did. I think Shandi had jumped to conclusions due to her denial of how strongly she was beginning to feel towards Max. She had been hurt severally in the past, and so had Ali, but I didn't think it excused her actions and believing something as ludicrous as Ali and Max secretly together.

I hurried into my room, closing the door behind me, and locking it. I fell onto my bed, hugging my pillow tightly, and trying to fight the nerves building up in my stomach. Now that I was aware of what was happening to me, I was terrified.

I had never really been in love before.

The feelings I felt, the impulses, and the desperate cries of my heart were overwhelming. It was no wonder Ali was acting somewhat of a basket case, especially if what she was feeling towards Tyson was just as overwhelming as what I was experiencing now. However, she had it easy in her case, because Tyson happened to express his emotions.

Kai didn't. Kai was an emotional enigma. The only reason I understood Kai's actions was because I was observant when it came to him, and he gave subtle hints of how he was truly feeling.

So this is how it goes? I would've never known. And if it ends today, I'd still say that Kai would shine brighter than anyone.

Now that I knew I loved him, I viewed him in a light I hadn't ever viewed anyone else.

And if I was ever without him, I'd feel so small. And if he had to go, I would let him go, despite my feelings. I would sacrifice everything for him.

Time didn't matter. Even if we had technically only known the Bladebreakers a little over a week, I had been in love with Kai for so much longer. That's why I didn't question Ali's feelings for Tyson.

I finally closed my eyes, and felt myself drift off to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

My eyes opened suddenly, and the room was pitch black. The house was silent, excluding the sound of the fan coming from Ali's room. I sat up and moaned somewhat, feeling groggy from falling asleep in my clothes and glasses, and I looked at the time.

Shortly after 2:30…

I tried to go back to sleep, but I was wide awake. Sighing irritably, and knowing this was going to seriously throw off my sleep schedule and make me cranky at work, I got up and decided I'd use the desktop computer in the library rather than use my laptop. I tiptoed out of my room and frowned the moment I saw the tent was gone.

"Huh? Weird…" I mumbled as I made my way to the library.

Pushing open the door, I crept inside. I clicked on the light, turning around only to flail back into the door, startled to death. My eyes met the wide and just as startled gaze of Tyson.

"What are you doing awake?" I breathed in a shaky whisper.

"Can't sleep," Tyson replied.

I blinked as I noticed the tent had been moved inside of the library. Tyson had a handful of folders, and I recognized them as several of Ali's paranormal short stories. A notebook and pen was by Tyson's side, scribbled with his somewhat messy scrawl, and I could've sworn they were notes on ghost hunting.

"Me neither,"

Sighing, I crossed the room and sunk into the computer chair, facing him.

"So how come you can't sleep?"

Tyson blushed furiously and admitted, "I kinda did something I never expected myself to do…"

I stared at him, "What, did you find out you're in love with Kai, too?"

"No!" Tyson made a face and paused, "Wait… what do you mean by 'too'?"

I blushed hotly and hissed, "N-Nevermind that!" Pausing, I sighed and said, "So what did you do?"

"Um, well…. I… ugh… eh… erm…" Tyson fidgeted and kept looking around the room.

"Just spit it out already!" I giggled.

"IkissedAl!"

I stared at him.

He did _not_ just say what I think he said.

"Say that again… slower this time."

"I… kissed… Al."

"You did what?!"

I lunged forward, snatching the front of his shirt.

"S-She kissed me first!"

I released him and sent an evil glare at the wall that separated the library from Ali's room.

She was a dead woman!

"So… what happened exactly?"

"Um, well, she k-kissed me… and suddenly all I wanted to do was kiss her… so I did."

I smirked a little, "And?"

He blinked, confused. "And what?"

"Did you like it?"

"Well… yeah." Tyson replied with a goofy grin on his face.

I poked him, "Aw!!"

Tyson stared at me like I was insane, "You just wanted to kill me for kissing her, and now you're going 'aw'. You are confusing."

I laughed and replied, "Yeah, I am…"

He sighed and looked down at his lap a moment later. "Hey, Serenity?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever been in love before…?"

I blushed, "I'm in it now…"

"With Kai?"

I gave a nod and felt my face burn like fire.

"You're the first girl Kai's acted the way he has around."

"I-I am?"

Tyson nodded and rubbed the back of his head, "Just like Al's the first girl I've ever wanted to kiss and stuff…"

I smiled to myself, "She's avoiding you, huh?"

"Yeah… I've been avoiding her too… really embarrassed and all. Dunno what to say, if I should say anything at all."

"Sometimes saying nothing at all shows how we really feel." I whispered quietly.

Tyson was quiet and said, "You know, that makes sense."

Wow, Tyson understood love advice. Shocker.

"Think you can get some sleep now?" I asked with a small smile.

Tyson nodded and gave me a big hug, "Thanks, Ren! You're the big sister I never had!"

I hugged him back, "Things are looking brighter, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Get some sleep."

I kissed his forehead motherly, and Tyson grinned like a little kid before scrambling into his tent. A few minutes went by before I heard his snoring. I clicked out the light and went to the computer, quietly getting on it, and reading some fanfiction until I was drowsy enough to finally go back to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Yay for happy chappie! Review plz!**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So let's see how Lori and Kenny are dewin, shall we? XD**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade and the characters do not belong to me. Also, the main characters are based off of ASlaveToWords, Divine Child, DaQiao17, and myself. Each chapter will alternate between POVs as well. This chapter will be in Serenity's POV.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Falling**

I couldn't believe I had to work this afternoon.

It was only yesterday I realized that I haven't found anything for Max's birthday. It had been crazy the past few days, with me not having a full day off to go and look.

I haven't even bothered to ask the girls what they were getting him, especially Shandi. I noticed that things between Max and her had gone south, and seemed to be remaining there for the most part. Also Ren was acting funny around Kai, and Ali was still avoiding Tyson.

Was I the only one in this household who didn't have boy problems?

I mean, seriously, it's not like these guys to actually do something really bogus and purposely hurt them. It was the Bladebreakers for cryin' outloud!

What did Shandi expect? Max to tell her he loved her and then run off with Ali?

Snorting at the very idea, I glanced at the clock in the store, noticing how slow the whole day was going. I was started to get extremely irritated, especially because of how slow my day was.

On top of that, I couldn't find my floss this morning! Dammit, I needed to floss! I had this piece of food stuck in this one tooth, which was bothering me all day!

With my friends having guy problems, finding Max a birthday present, and my teeth, I was pretty much irritable. Also the store business was going extra slow today. I narrowed my blue eyes on the woman currently in the thrift store.

Dammit woman! Just buy something!

I continued to glare scathingly at the woman who had walked in, who had been browsing for a few hours. It finally took some effort, but I finally convinced her that she absolutely needed that dress. Also managing to con her into buying a purse, scarf, and vintage earrings too, she left, the store falling back to being quiet and boring.

Bored…

Oh why can something just happen already?

I looked back up at the clock.

Thirty minutes…

"Hey, Lori…" someone called to me when the door to the store opened.

I jumped up from slumping onto the counter, making it sure it wasn't my manager, only to realize the brunette who walked in was Kenny.

"Hi…" I sounded bored, and irritable, making him wince.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm bored… business is slow, I haven't found Max a present yet, and I need to floss!"

I looked at him again, only to realize that I scared the poor boy. Even if I couldn't see his eyes, another thing to add to the list of things irritating me at the moment, I could tell he was giving me a very disturbed look. Pretty much the same look he tended to give Ali whenever she was squealing over something cute and tiny.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, "but I'm not having a good day."

"Well, isn't it almost time for you to get off or something?"

I finally looked at the clock again, feeling the corners of my lips form into a real smile. When the next girl to take shift walked in shortly after Kenny, I grinned.

"Hey Michelle, have fun watching the store. I'm taking off!"

"Business slow again?" She answered as I clocked out.

"Yes, have fun!" I hissed, before I grabbed Kenny, leaving Michelle with the store.

FREEDOM!!!

He eyeballed me doing a very weird happy dance the moment we were several feet away, "Uh Lori, what are you doing?"

"Being happy," I grabbed his hand, "let's find Max a birthday present!"

We decide to look around the mall; since we were already there, hoping to find something that would be the perfect birthday present for Max. When it comes to friend's birthdays, I tended to go overboard. I had this problem of trying to please people, including my friends and family most.

I tried to plot, really trying to think of something that Maxie would love. I adored the blond, and he was already one of the few people I never felt anger toward. I loved Ali, yes, but sometimes…

I just wanted to place my hands around her neck and squeeze.

"What do you and the guys usually get Max for his birthday?" I finally asked Kenny after stopping at music store.

"Usually anything with sugar…or mustard. One year, Tyson got him a free supply of it for a year." Kenny replied me, glancing at the CDs, mainly techno music.

I made a face and said slowly, "You're kidding, right?"

"No, he even got a free coupon from the mustard factory too."

Great, the last thing I wanted to get Max was mustard! But it was an idea at least, and it was better than nothing. The thought of getting a large bottle of it with a green bow on it crossed my mind as we left the record store, but that's when I noticed across the walkway was Ali's favorite candy store.

"Perfect!"

I ran in before Kenny could even move. Through the display window, I saw him wait outside the store, hands in the brown hoodie that he had gotten when we all went shopping for them the first day. I think I picked it out for him or something, along with the camo cargo jeans and the brown Vans.

My idea was simple, but also something that Max would adore. I emerged from the store with a candy gift basket with a giant teddy shaped gummy in the middle.

"Looks great Lori!" Kenny exclaimed, surprised by my gift

I watched as he looked at the orange and green basket. I paused, staring at it intently.

"It's great but…" I looked up at Kenny, "I still want him to get something to wear."

I put the candy basket back into the bag, grabbing Kenny's arm and dragging him to the nearest clothing store. As I sorted through a rack of t-shirts with neon designs, I noticed Kenny examining the girls' section nearby. I raised an eyebrow, not really sure what he was doing.

"Hey, Lori, um, do you think this is cute?" Kenny held up a pink and frilly shirt.

I shook my head, "Maybe for Hil, but not really my type."

He lowered his gaze to his shoes, "Oh…" He then turned back to the clothes.

A few minutes went by before he spoke again.

"What about this hoodie?"

"Huh?"

I stopped examining a neon orange shirt with a giant green glow-in-the-dark break dancing frog on the front and looked over at him. Kenny was holding a really cute hoodie, with teal and silver heart on the front with angel wings that went to the shoulders and it had black stars decorating it.

"Aw, that's cute!" I exclaimed, grinning.

Kenny beamed, and I turned, waiting until he was convinced I was re-absorbed by shopping for Max. Even if he thought he was being discrete about it, I knew that Kenny was looking for a birthday present for me. I was turning 19, and it was a big day for me.

"What do you think?" I finally inquired about the frog shirt.

"Looks like something Max would wear," Kenny laughed, almost giggled.

I cheered, "Yay!" Grabbing the shirt, I turned and started to head for the register, before I suddenly got an idea.

Whirling around, I was unaware of the fact of how closely Kenny had been following me. I knocked into him, us staggering, and Kenny's back hit against the door to one of the dressing rooms. It happened to be unlocked, so we spiraled to the ground with me on top of him.

The wind had been knocked out of me, so it took a few minutes before I could lift myself up by my shaking arms. The first thing I felt was the feeling of being stunned. The next things I felt were the strange sensations spreading throughout my body; the sudden frantic beating of my heart, the flaming of my face, and suddenly my entire body was shaking.

My blue eyes stared down at the blushing, and fully revealed, face of Kenny. His bangs had flown out of his face, revealing he was incredibly hot, in a dorky way, which was one of the things I looked for in a guy. Along with the fact that he, like Serenity, had heterochromatic eyes.

The right one was the most incredible shade of chocolate brown, the other a deep green, almost like that of a forest. They were also so warm, so wide and wonderfully entrancing, that I found myself unable to look away. Kenny's breathing was coming out in gasps, and so was mine.

I finally snapped out of it.

"Sorry!"

And just like with every other guy I found myself attracted to, my dorkiness came out full throttle. I scrambled back, hitting the door, and scrambling across the floor on my butt just to put some distance between me and my very close friend, who I just realized I was obliviously had a crush on!

How could I have been so blind, so stupid?! I had almost a Jake T. Austin clone living with me, who I seemed to only want to spend time with, and I was just now realizing my crush on him?!

Oh lord, I've been around Ali way too long…

I wanted to crawl under a rock.

"L-Lori…?"

That voice sent the sensations through me again. I found I couldn't look at his face without wanting to squeak… or tackle him.

I REALLY WAS TURNING INTO ALI!! AHHHHHHHH!!

"Lori, um… are you alright…?"

He reached down, gently grabbing me by my arm, and pulling me to my feet. I kept my eyes lowered as I started to aimlessly make my way toward the cashier. Kenny released my arm, not saying anything either.

"Lori…?"

"I'm fine," I lied, fake smile and everything as the cashier rung up the shirt.

"Okay…"

I bit my lip. I recognized that tone of voice. That was the tone Kenny used whenever he didn't believe someone.

I kept my eyes on the cashier as she rung up my purchase. I managed to scoot away a few feet as I heard Kenny buy something. I pretended to be interested in some blouse when a hand touched my shoulders.

"Lori?"

Kenny's voice made me turn around, almost forgetting to avoid my eyes.

"Yes?" I almost jumped out of my shoes.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

His facial expression was that of concern, for me. It made me melt, making some of the awkwardness to fade away.

"Yeah I'm okay, I just…felt stupid falling into you like that. Hope you're okay," I brushed his bangs out of face, hoping to keep his eyes visible for everyone else to see.

"I'm fine, more worried about you." He blushed, "I can be such a klutz sometimes."

"Well, then…we can be klutzes together!" I giggled at him making a face at me.

"Okay," He smiled.

We headed out of the mall, to my Volvo, and soon we were headed back home. I wondered what sort of chaos we would come home to tonight. Then again, Max had to work tonight and most of us would be too busy planning the camping trip/party for Max tomorrow night in the woods.

"Hey, Lori?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"What do you think is going to happen… in the end?"

I tried to focus on the road and not the raw emotion in Kenny's voice, "What do you mean?"

Kenny fidgeted in the passenger seat, "When… Ali finds the way to send us back home to Beycity…"

I didn't want to think about that…

I slammed my foot on the brake, right down the street from the house, and my breathing came out ragged as the reality hit me. I had allowed the others to creep into my heart without realizing the consequences. If Ali found the spell to send them home, it would kill us all to have to say goodbye.

Especially with the realization of the fact that I was falling for Kenny with each passing moment.

I didn't want to have to say goodbye again…

"Lori, don't cry…"

The warm tears spilt down my face, and suddenly I threw my arms around Kenny, who rubbed my back soothingly, comforting me, despite the fact his voice was just as thick and I felt his own tears seeping through the back of my shirt.

"To be honest… I don't wanna go back."

I pulled back, "What?" I croaked.

Kenny brushed his bangs out of his eyes again, "I want to stay here… with you." He jumped and blushed a moment later, quickly adding. "A-And Ali, Shandi, and Serenity."

Silence fell in the car as I resumed driving, pulling into the driveway.

"Let's just… make the best of it." I finally managed to say.

Kenny nodded, before we hid Max's present in the trunk of Ali's car along with the other presents, and we headed inside.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry the late update! Had an unexpected guest for a couple of days and just now got a chance to finish! Review plz! 3**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Happy Birthday Maxie! LOL**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade and the characters do not belong to me. Also, the main characters are based off of ASlaveToWords, Divine Child, DaQiao17, and myself. Each chapter will alternate between POVs as well. This chapter will be in Shandi's POV.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**From the Heart**

Tuesday morning I opened my eyes and released a heavy sigh. It had been only a few days since the rift between Max and I had been formed, and even if I appeared to be angry or faking a smile, deep down I was in complete and utter agony. My eyes traveled to the wrapped object in the corner of my room.

Max's present…

He would be nineteen today. I sighed as I thought about the plans Serenity and Lori had made for him. We would be having an overnight camping trip/birthday party in the woods behind the house tonight.

I finally dragged myself out of bed. I had requested work off last week, and when I tried to switch shifts to avoid most of the day, my boss had put her foot down and told me that once I requested a night off, I couldn't re-alter the schedule. So now I was stuck at home with the other adolescents of this household.

Something I didn't really want. It was hard to look at Max and Ali, to see the closeness that they shared, and I didn't understand the violent and angry emotions I felt whenever I saw them together. What was even more confusing was the way that Max and Tyson had been acting around the brunette.

She was avoiding me…

I knew she sensed my emotions. She was always like that, reading how we really felt; despite the fact we hid our emotions so well. Ali didn't want a confrontation, but if things kept up like they were then one was definitely coming.

Dammit, why did I feel so…

I paled as I realized the real emotion, masked beneath the surface. It was an irrational emotion for someone like me to have, especially when I claimed that I didn't believe in love. However, I couldn't deny the green-eyed monster in my chest.

I was jealous. Envious. I wanted Ali's blood for making Max smile, for making him laugh, for even touching him.

Why would I feel this way if I had rejected him in the first place?

Sure, I cared about Max as a person, but I wasn't about to romantically link myself to him… right?

I finally stopped myself from thinking too much. All that had done was turn an entire household of Americans on me, and frankly I wasn't about to add fuel to the fire. That was the last thing I needed.

I stood up and went to my closet. It was in fact early afternoon. I hadn't bothered to let myself get up early. I just wanted the day to go by quickly so that it was over with already…

I brushed my long black hair, pulling it into a messy bun and tying a camo handkerchief around my head like a headband. I then pulled on my black boybeater, a pair of khaki green shorts, and carried my brown hiking boots with me. Once I was finished and dressed, I turned to head out of my room and into the hallway, then downstairs and went out on the patio, where I put on my boots.

"Good morning, Shandi. Or should I say afternoon?" Lori teased the moment she saw me.

She seemed to be one of the few who hadn't turned on me, and for that I was grateful. Lori was like that. Despite being a people pleaser, she knew when to stay out of other matters.

She was wearing a teal and white swirly designed headband that kept all of her bangs out of her face, and framed around it. She was also clad in a pair of teal and white plaid shorts, a white t-shirt, and a teal vest with teal lowtop converse sneakers and white ankle socks. I noticed that she had curled the ends of her deep brown locks.

"Hey, L'il Lore." I smiled, using my pet name for her. "Where are the others?"

"Tyson and Kai are pitching the tents, Ray and Serenity are making the cake and getting the food, and I think Hilary, Kenny, and Ali took Max out to the mall for him to spend the gift cards he got from Ren and Ray."

"Oh,"

Lori blinked as she noticed my instant sulking at the news that Ali was with Max once again. Before she could comment, I noticed two figures crossing the yard from the woods near the creek, recognizing them as Tyson and Kai. I whistled a little under my breath, considering the fact that what they were wearing made them both very sexy right about now.

Kai was dressed in black cargo pants, black hiking boots, a black sleeveless tight shirt, and a pair of black sunglasses. It took a lot of restraint not to drool over him, especially since Ren would probably beat me with her books if she noticed me ogling him. Tyson also looked incredible in his outfit, it being one of the ones I had bought for him.

A red sleeveless muscle shirt with a white stripe down the side, long faded denim shorts down past his knees, and black and red sneakers. Of course he had his trademark red cap on, considering the fact he would cry without it. Even Lori was blushing as she watched them approach.

"Uh, hey guys." I managed to say without ogling Kai.

Tyson grinned and rubbed his nose with his hand, a classic Tyson move. "Yo, Shandi. Glad to see you up. Even I was up early today."

Lori snickered and replied, "That's only 'cause Ray did the hot pepper trick again…"

"My mouth is still burning!" Tyson hissed, sending a scathing look towards Ray through the kitchen window.

I noticed Tyson wasn't the only one giving Ray a look. From where I was sitting, I could see that Kai's crimson eyes were narrowed on the Chinese blader.

If looks could kill…

Poor Ray-Ray would be lying on the floor.

"So when's Hil, Al, Chief, and Max supposed to be back?" Tyson then asked Lori.

She blushed a little at the mention of Kenny, "Um, soon. I think they had to stop and getting Ali's gift, which will take some time."

"Speak of the devil," Kai smirked, as we heard Ali's engine and the sound of car doors a moment later.

"And the devil shall appear," I finished, grounding my teeth.

"Guys!"

I felt a stab of pain in my chest at the sound of Max's voice, moments before he appeared in the backyard. I almost expected him to be dressed as wonderfully as the others.

I was horribly wrong.

WHAT THE HELL WAS HE WEARING?!

He was wearing the neon orange shirt with the break dancing frog that Lori had gotten him, a pair of khaki cargo shorts, and brown hiking boots. I had a pretty good hunch who the culprit who dressed Max was, and Ali squeaked at the evil glare I directed at her a split second later.

Horrible fashion sense, that girl had…

Hilary, Kenny, and Ali, who was avoiding Tyson for some reason, all blinked as Tyson inspected the turtle. Hilary was wearing her denim shorts, black tank, and orange jacket, and Kenny had on a brown t-shirt with green shorts and boots. Ali was wearing a pair of jean capris, a plaid green sleeveless open polo over a white tank, and her black converse.

I felt my breath escape my chest the moment I saw how happy Max was, holding up a green turtle dressed in a pair of orange overalls.

"Look at the present Ali got me! It's from this cool store in the mall, Build-a-Bear Workshop, and I got to make it all by myself!" Max exclaimed, sapphire eyes wide in excitement.

I felt another stab go through me. The one gift he seemed to be going crazy over and it had to be from _her_. My hands clenched into fists and Lori subtly touched my shoulder, trying to calm me.

The back door opened and Ray stuck his head out, "Hey, guys, is everything all set?"

"The tents are all set up!" Tyson replied eagerly.

"Ray, look at my turtle!" Max exclaimed.

Ray chuckled, stepping out onto the patio. He looked amazing in a white sleeveless shirt with a dragon on it and black knee-length shorts with black sneakers and his usual yin-yang headband.

"I think Kenny has something that'll make you just as happy, Max." Ray pointed out.

Kenny blushed as quizzical glances were sent at him, before the computer whiz pulled out a box with holes through the top form under the patio. Max blinked as Kenny turned and handed him the box.

"Happy birthday, Max."

"What is it?" to answer his own question the blond opened the box. "A baby turtle?! Wow!! Thanks Chief!"

Kenny smiled, "I saw it and thought you'd want one as a pet."

"If it pees on me, it becomes soup."

I chuckled as Serenity emerged from the kitchen as well. She was wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans, and her black boots.

"So… whatcha gonna name it?" Tyson asked.

"Dunno yet," Max admitted.

"Name it Shelly!"

Hilary smacked Tyson upside the head, "No!"

He went to open his mouth when Serenity cut him off, "And he's not naming it Myrtle either."

"Anyways," I cleared my throat. "It's starting to get dark. Shouldn't we finish giving presents and then head on to the camping grounds?"

"Oh, that's right." Ali replied, smiling. "Tyson, Kai, Hil, and Andi still need to give him their presents."

I nodded along with the other three, before slipping off my boots at the door, and hurrying upstairs. I grabbed my present, releasing a heavy sigh. I was half-tempted to give him a box of blond hair dye, just to mess with him, but that would be wrong.

I was the wrong one here.

Max didn't do anything wrong, other than ask me out. My anger towards him was childish. I was just jealous over how close he had become to another girl…

And that girl happened to be my very best friend.

My eyes landed on my art supplies on the table in the corner. I glanced at the doorway, before I locked my door, and went to work. I wanted to be forgiven for my behavior. I wanted to say I was sorry for my recent actions.

I just didn't want to fall in love.

But I still didn't want to lose Max.

A knock on my door and then Ali's familiar voice caught my attention several minutes later, "Shandi? Hey, are you okay?"

I bit my lip as I looked down at the card I made. The CD in my hands contained meaningful songs and the cover was something I spent several hours into the night working on.

The tracks were as followed: "Wherever You Will Go" - The Calling, "Just So You Know" - Jesse McCartney, "Hate Me" - Blue October, "Note To Self" - From First To Last, "Headspin" - Lucas Rossi, "Wish You Were Here" - Pink Floyd, "Incomplete" - Back Street Boys, "Everywhere" – Yellowcard, "Cross My Heart" - Mariana's Trench, "Cold" – Crossfade, "Always" – Saliva, "Kiss Me" - The Cranberries, "All To Myself" - Mariana's Trench, "Can't Get Enough Of You Baby" - Smash Mouth, "Hurt So Good - John Cougar Mellencamp, and "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" - Jesse McCartney and Anne Hathaway.

I finally sighed and got up to open the door, but I found that it wasn't necessary a moment later.

"How did you – You picked my lock!"

Ali stood behind me, simply staring, and looking on the verge of tears.

Suddenly, my throat constricted with raw emotion. The sight of her nearly in tears tore me up inside. Alison was like a baby sister to me, and the one thing I protected her from was pain.

And lately all I had been doing was causing it…

"S-Shandi…"

"D-Don't…" I choked out, "Don't you dare cry…"

Her body began to shake, and suddenly I felt her arms clutch me and her hot tears sinking through my shirt. Clenching my eyes shut, I stroked her chocolate strands, feeling my heart aching in my chest. The guilt and agony I was feeling racked through me hard.

"I'm sorry…" I finally whispered.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry! Shandi, I would never do that to you! I would never take away the person you lo –"

I cut her off by pushing her away, "I do _not_ love him." I replied sharply.

Ali sniffled and looked away, not responding. I grabbed her shoulders, forcing her eyes to meet mine.

"Look… I believe you. Sorry I didn't."

A watery smile appeared on her face, "The others are waiting for you…"

I nodded, giving her one last hug. Ali bit her lip before she waited for me to grab my present and card. Together, we headed back downstairs, emerging into the backyard.

Max was cheering over the gigantic bottle of mustard that Tyson had just given him. Hilary was next, holding up this hideous orange and green sweater, that Max took with a sheepish grin; though I had the feeling he would be burying it in the backyard the moment she went to work. Kai stoically handed him his present.

"Thanks, Kai!" Max ripped off the paper and twitched a moment later at the particular book in his hands. "'Rehab for Dummies: How to Get Over Your Sugar Addiction'…?"

At these words, Lori, Serenity, Ray, Tyson, Kenny, and Ali started to laugh hysterically. Even I giggled a little. That was the perfect present from Kai, especially since Lori appeared with a huge basket full of candy for Max a moment later. Derek had given Max an MP3 player through Hilary, since he had to go out of town this week to take his little sister to summer camp.

"Alright, Andi, you're up!" Tyson grinned.

I felt a wave of awkwardness hit me. I didn't really want to give Max his present with the others around. Kai cleared his throat a moment later, saving me in a sense.

"We should head to the camp grounds and get the food set up."

"He's right." Serenity nodded.

The others started to get to work. Max, who was rearranging his gifts on the patio, glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes the moment we were alone. I took a deep breath.

"I made it." I said quietly.

Max blinked and reached over, taking the CD, and examining it and the artists on the back. He then looked over my card, blinking rapidly as he read the inside, before he wordlessly held his arms out. Something overcame me, because I stepped into them, embracing him tightly.

"I'm sorry," I said, my voice cracking. "I just can't get hurt again."

"It's fine… I just need you in my life, Shandi." Max said sincerely, stroking the back of my head tenderly.

I swallowed hard at those words.

If you needed me in your life so much, then why did you want to go back home to Beycity with the others…?

"Hey, c'mon, you two."

We pulled away as Kai spoke to us, before we turned to follow. Ray, with the help of Ren, helped lug Max's presents inside, excluding the pet turtle, which was now being carried by Ali. The camping trip began with us roasting hot dogs on the bonfire, Max and the others making fun of the book that Kai had gotten him, while I sat beside him and felt some of the pain ease within my chest.

Time was supposed to heal all wounds, right?

Everything seemed to be going back to normal; the only problem remaining was that Tyson and Ali were awkwardly avoiding one another. I still didn't know what was going on, so I finally asked Max.

"Oh, they kissed." Max laughed softly. "Now they dunno what to say or do."

"Who kissed who?" I asked, confused by this.

It didn't seem like either one of them to kiss.

"Ali kissed Tyson, but then he kissed her again."

I face-palmed.

"So what's the deal with Ray, Kai, and Ren?"

"Man, Andi, you've been out of it." Max teased before he replied, "Kai and Ren like each other, and Ray just… caught in the middle. I'm not even sure he knows what's going on, to be honest."

I giggled, before I felt Max place an arm around me, and draw me closer. My face burned before he pointed toward the sky.

"A shooting star…"

I felt his warmth, and took one glance around the campfire at all the people around it.

"You're supposed to make a wish!"

I closed my eyes, knowing the wish I wanted to make.

I wanted them to stay…

That was my wish.

And it came from the heart.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, got it done! Please review! Thx ASlaveToWords for all the help.**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yay, finally back in my POV! XD Can't wait to see what I'm gonna do with Tyson now! Hehehehehe….**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade and the characters do not belong to me. Also, the main characters are based off of ASlaveToWords, Divine Child, DaQiao17, and myself. Each chapter will alternate between POVs as well. This chapter will be in Ali's POV.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**I'm Yours**

Some order had been restored to the chaos in the house, only I was still under way more stress than anyone else. My only gratitude was that Shandi and I had made up, and she had also made up with Max. I was just glad to have our Newfie back.

Unfortunately, now Lori was acting strange, especially around Kenny. That was a curveball that I hadn't expected, even though I was also relieved of some stress when it came to Serenity's love triangle.

"Ali… Ali… Ali!!"

I jerked awake, which resulted in for me to roll off my bed, and land on the floor. Lucky for me I landed on a pile of hoodies and not the actual floor. Blinking rapidly, I looked around my cluttered room, disoriented for a few seconds.

"It's almost one. Geez, you act like you work more than fifteen hours a week." Hilary laughed.

I blinked, "Hilary? Huh? Why are _you_ waking me up? Where's Serenity?"

She rolled her ruby eyes, "Get up!" Grasping my arm, she helped me to my feet. "Serenity's at work, you goof. And so are Kai, Maxie, Shandi, Ray, and Kenny. It's just you and me."

My mind immediately wanted to know the whereabouts of Tyson. "Where's Tyson?"

Hilary shrugged nonchalantly, "Does it matter? C'mon, we haven't had any girl time, just you and me."

She crossed the room and opened my dresser, looking for clothes while I tried to prevent myself from falling back asleep. I had been up until five researching and was utterly exhausted, something that shouldn't be during summer vacation. Hilary finally picked up the squirt bottle I used on Lori's kitten, Tumble, whenever he would come inside and squirted me in the face.

"Ali! Wake up! You're wasting the day away, and it's nice out!"

I whined, "But Hilary…"

She gave me a stern, and slightly scary, look. "Alison, get dressed."

She tossed me a pair of brown cargo jeans, along with my light green t-shirt that I pulled on after disrobing. Finally I was pulling on my black converse sneakers and Hilary attacked my hair with the hairbrush, taking me aback by pulling two pigtails on the sides of my head, much like Misa's from Death Note.

"There! Now where's your make-up?"

I blushed. I only wore make-up occasionally, unlike Shandi and Hilary. Said girly-girl found my 'Nightmare Before Christmas' bag and pulled out my eyeliner, mascara, and dark brown eye shadow. I let her do my make-up, too tired to fight her off.

"Alright, now let's head to the park!"

"Wait, what?"

Today was my day off. I needed to stay home and research. I didn't have time to go out and have fun.

"Now!"

Squeaking, I hopped to my feet and followed the bossy brunette out of my room, and downstairs. She grabbed my keys and smirked, before locking the front door, and leading the way toward the garage. I sighed, feeling my stomach grumble.

"What about food?"

Hilary brushed off my questions, "We'll get some at the park."

I sat in the passenger seat, crossing my arms, and grumbling under my breath in Celtic. I yawned and watched Hilary driving. She was humming along to the radio.

I think I know why we don't hang out now…

Soon we arrived at Central Park. Carlson wasn't a very large town, but our park was one of the main and most beautiful of all attractions. I usually only went to the park with Serenity, sometimes Lori. It felt strange going there with Hilary.

We parked near the playground, us climbing out, and I looked around. It was a nice day, not too hot outside, just the right temperature. Little kids were shrieking and laughing as they played on the playground. Hilary grabbed my hand, leading the way toward the fountain.

"See? Isn't it beautiful?" Her voice was a little smug.

Hilary smiled as we sat down on a bench in front of the fountain. I watched the koi swimming around eagerly, watching as people threw breadcrumbs to them. I stared enviously at the fish, my stomach aching from hunger.

"Yeah sure is."

I couldn't help but smile just a bit at the bright sunshine and all the happy people around us. Even if Hilary and I weren't exactly… close… it was nice of her to want to spend time with me and dragged me out of the house. I hadn't really gotten out other than work, and I was starting to get sick because of it.

Suddenly, she leapt to her feet. "I'll be right back," Hilary took off.

My stomach growled again, "Bring back food!" I shouted after her.

It was her fault I was starving. Finally crossing my arms over to my stomach in an attempt to muffle the loud growls it was producing, I kicked my feet back and forth. The minutes ticked by, and I was starting to get worried. And since Hilary and the others still hadn't earned enough to buy cell phones…

Worry struck me intensely. I was just about to leap to my feet and go and search for Hilary when all of a sudden I saw a hand extended a sandwich toward me. Suddenly I wasn't breathing, especially as my eyes traveled up the arm that happened to belong to Tyson.

"Hey,"

He closed his eyes, smiling at me in ways that nearly made me fall sideways off the bench. I was immobilized, but only because Tyson was actually speaking to me. And while wearing a tight yellow t-shirt with black flame design and his dark pants, black and red sneakers, and hat, I was about to die.

It had been almost a flippin' week and now all of a sudden he was talking to me?!

"Hungry?"

I eyed the sandwich, before I turned and saw Hilary. Only she wasn't alone. She was chatting happily with Derek. Narrowing my eyes, I leapt to my feet and ran toward her.

"Hilary!!" I hissed, snatching her arm.

She blinked, "What?"

I indicated to the garbage disposal, "Tyson! He's here! Did you _know_ about this?"

A sheepish grin was my answer. I growled and felt myself twitching. I was also very confused at the moment.

"Just what the hell is going on here, Hilary?!"

Hilary sighed and said, "Tyson wanted to have a picnic with you. He asked me to bring you here, since you were avoiding him."

My face was burning unpleasantly, "HILARY!"

She put her hands on his hips, "You two need to grow up! You're both young adults, so work this out! So you guys kissed, big deal! Most people your age hop straight in bed and then stay friends!"

Stunned by her words, I gawked at her. Derek was blushing horribly as well. Finally, I glanced over my shoulder, chewing on my lower lip uncertainly.

I didn't know how to act around Tyson, especially after that kiss. I was ten times as nervous around him, and it was as if I lost any ability to speak around him. And just looking into his amazing russet orbs made my brain turn to goo.

Suddenly I found the bench becoming closer, along with Tyson. A few moments later I realized Hilary was pushing me closer. I tried to stop my inertia, but with Derek's help it was useless.

"Now go have fun!"

"B-But –"

Before I could protest, I realized they were gone…

With my keys.

"DAMMIT HILARY!" I shouted as she ran away.

Tyson awkwardly looked around before he held up the sandwich, as if it was a peace offering. I felt myself blush horribly. I tried, but I couldn't get my mind off that kiss.

"S-So..." I tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Hungry?" He was still holding the sandwich.

I open my mouth to say 'no', but my stomach answered before I did.

Tyson chuckled as I blushed horribly, "Sounds like a yes to me."

Damn you stomach, you traitor!!

I went to grab the sandwich when Tyson broke it in half and shoved my half into my mouth. I glared at him, which went unnoticed as he proceeded to finish off his half of the sandwich. I bit into my half, pondering over how I could possibly get out of this situation.

How would I get outta this? I need to get outta here!

I had to be desperate, because the ideas that came to be were the essence of insanity.

Perhaps I could gather around several of the balloons around the park from various birthday parties and fly away?

Or I could gather several acorns and slip them into Tyson's pockets, sending a horde of squirrels upon him, and distracting him long enough to flee!

I could pull a stunt like in the movies, where I borrow someone's skateboard and helmet at the same time. Though with my luck, I would plummet down the steps and end up in the hospital rather than my home.

My eyes finally went to the water of the fountain, that outstretched about twenty-five or so feet. It was only about five or six feet deep, but the koi in it did creepy me out a little, especially after the time one tried to eat my finger. And I wasn't a strong swimmer so a pond escape would… just fail.

I sighed deeply, and finally noticed that Tyson was eyeing me, most likely waiting for me to either finish my sandwich or give him the rest. I finally finished eating it, the hunger stopping, but the knots in my stomach remained.

Ugh, if I didn't escape soon, then I'd be seeing that sandwich again real soon…

"A-Al…"

I looked at Tyson, having not expected him to actually talk to me. He had been just as quiet as I had been. I had half-expected us to hop to our feet and take off in opposite directions, far away from each other. We had been avoiding each other, which was evident.

"Ali…" He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Are we… on a date?"

I nearly fell off the bench, "You have Hilary kidnap me and leave me stranded here with you, and you're asking _me_ if we're on a date?!"

Tyson chuckled, "Gotcha to talk to me…" His cheeks turned pink as he lowered his gaze to his sneakers. "Actually, Al… I…" He took a deep breath and began to ramble. "I know that even though we… k-kissed…" We blushed furiously and looked away from each other, "t-that doesn't mean I still don't wanna be friends! I love hangin' out with you, and I really do like spending time with you… I just don't wanna avoid each other anymore… Ali, I really li –"

I didn't hear the rest of his sentence, because I had taken the opportunity during his monologue to run. Tyson's voice shouting after me a moment later signaled he had, much to my dismay, noticed. I darted toward the trees, just to lose him, but suddenly I hit the ground.

Pain shot through my entire torso, and I felt someone's arms wrapped around me as we rolled across the ground. Gasping in pain and from having the wind knocked out of me, I groaned as I opened my pain-induced teary eyes, only to want to close them again and will my way to another place. Tyson opened one eye, and gave a sheepish/apologetic look.

"S-Sorry, Al…" He gently brushed his hand against my cheek, "Just can't letcha run away from me anymore…"

"T-Ty…"

He blinked, his eyes staring down into mine. I avoided them, blushing.

"Can you get off me…? You're heavy…"

Tyson quickly scrambled back and pulled me up. I rubbed my back and groaned. I was definitely going to be bruised. Man, I guess Beybladers knew how to flippin' football tackle or something.

We sat there, and I hugged my knees to my chest with one arm, my other hand resting on the ground and idly playing with tufts of grass, and I felt the summer breeze teasing my locks. Tyson sat beside me, one leg outstretched in front of him, and the other propping up his arm. My face flamed when suddenly his hand found mine, hesitantly cupping around mine.

"I-I… um…"

Tyson smiled at me, before he suddenly moved in closer, putting his arms around me, and pulling me against his chest. My breathing came out in gasps, and I could hear Tyson's heartbeat. It was strong, rhythmic, and just as enticing as the sound of his voice. Suddenly the strange chill I had been feeling disappeared as Tyson held me close.

"You know, Al, I was listening to some of your music while reading one of your stories the other night… and I heard this one song." Tyson smiled and continued, "I liked it because… it reminded me of us."

"U-Us?" I squeaked.

Tyson nodded and I blushed even worse as he began to sing one of my favorite songs, rocking me in his arms, and I felt giddiness coursing through me.

"'_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it. I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted. I fell right through the cracks. Now I'm trying to get back before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest and nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention. I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some. I won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait, I'm yours._'"

I couldn't breathe as he sang those last two words, looking me directly in my eyes, and smiling as he continued to sing. He brushed my hair behind my ear gently.

"'_Well open up your mind and see like me. Open up your plans and damn you're free. Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love. Listen to the music of the moment baby sing with me, I love peace for melody. And It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved. So I won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait I'm sure, there's no need to complicate our time is short. This is our fate, I'm yours._'"

Tyson smiled as I started to sing along.

"'_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror and bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer, but my breath fogged up the glass and so I drew a new face and laughed. I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason to rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons. It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue. But I won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait I'm sure.'"_

Suddenly all of my awkwardness melted away. I stared up at Tyson and felt a strange sensation building inside of my chest. I guess it was happiness, because I could see the true meaning behind his words.

"'_Well open up your mind and see like me. Open up your plans and damn you're free. Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours, Please don't, please don't, please don't, there's no need to complicate, cause our time is short, this oh this this is out fate, I'm yours!_'"

Tyson blushed as he saw the grin on my face, before he awkwardly stretched his collar.

"Um…"

"Thanks, Tyson…" I breathed.

He blinked, "Um, you're welcome?"

I simply leaned forward and up, pressing my lips to his cheek in a sweet kiss, before I looked away. Tyson's hand found mine again, and we sat there in the park. Even though I knew it would tear me up inside the moment he would have to leave, and that I knew that our time was short, I still knew that my heart belonged to Tyson.

"I won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait, I'm yours…" I sang again softly.

He wordlessly squeezed my hand, resulting in me to turn and look at him; only he caught me off guard by leaning in and covering my lips with his. Blinking rapidly, the only sound I could hear was my lethally pounding heart. His lips were incredibly soft and warm, making mine tingle.

He brushed them against each other for a few moments, before pulling back, and simply staring at the fountain. I blushed hotly but didn't feel awkward. Even if I didn't know what exactly we were, I was just happy that Tyson was mine in some way.

"T-Tyson…?"

"Yeah…?"

I bit my lip.

Suddenly, I shattered my own heart as my one secret that was obvious to the world fell from my lips. I finally confessed the one truth that the one person it involved had been completely oblivious to. My lips trembled as I looked at Tyson, the man who I would have to give up, the one I would destroy my heart over even if it belonged to him.

"Tyson, I'm in love with you."

* * *

**A/N: … no comment other than review…**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: O_o… thx for reviewing. Dang, can't believe I'm already on Ch 14.**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade and the characters do not belong to me. Also, the main characters are based off of ASlaveToWords, Divine Child, DaQiao17, and myself. Each chapter will alternate between POVs as well. This chapter will be in Ren's POV.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Easier to Run**

How was it that I felt so alone in a household of people that loved me?

When I came home from work last night, I came upon the bewildering news that Ali and Tyson were a couple in a sense. It wasn't official or anything, but the two of them were clinging to each other even worse than Max had been clinging to Ali when Shandi was mad at them.

I didn't really know why it bothered me, but it did.

Ali always let people into her heart, and always seemed to get hurt. Falling in love with Tyson wasn't a smart move on her part, considering the fact that she was searching for the counter spell to send them back home. Then again, I felt like a hypocrite thinking this, due to the fact that Ali wasn't the only one who had fallen in love with someone who didn't belong in this world.

I didn't understand what was going on when it came to Kai and me. All I knew was that I was one of the few in the household he spent his time with. At work, he was quiet, especially if costumers were in the store.

I was so confused…

And right now, I was hollow inside. Sunday morning I awoke, feeling the depression already taking over. I had no energy, no desire to speak, and suddenly I felt the tears spilling from my eyes as my memories came back to me.

Two years ago, I lost my grandmother. She was the one person who truly understood me, at least until I met Ali. She had also been the one who protected me from the abuse that my mother used to deliver to me. When she had died, I had been devastated.

And now today was the anniversary of her death. Last year Ali hadn't left my side and comforted me the entire day. This year…

I finally pulled myself out of bed, getting dressed quickly, before grabbing my book and my laptop. I couldn't stay in the house any longer. I just needed to be alone.

I tiptoed out of my room, pausing to look in Ali's room. Of course, Tyson and she were fast asleep, cuddled up together. I knew that they had just cuddled, but I was still worried that Tyson would discover his hormones soon.

I hurried downstairs, fighting the tears threatening to spill. I couldn't cry just yet. I had to get far from the house and my friends.

They couldn't help me today. Even if the Bladebreakers knew of my pain, I doubt anyone could say anything other than 'I'm sorry'. I didn't want their sympathy; I just needed to be alone.

I didn't take my car. I walked briskly down the street, my chest rising and falling heavily as I walked as quickly as I could. It wasn't that far of a walk, only about a half an hour or so, and I needed to clear my head.

It was easier to run, replacing this pain with something numb. It was so much easier to go, than face this pain here all alone. Sometimes I remembered the darkness of my past; bringing back those memories I wish I didn't have. Sometimes I thought of letting go and never looking back and never moving forward so there'd never be a past.

No one remembered. I knew they didn't. Everyone else was caught up in their own problems rather than notice the pain that racked through me on this day. Suddenly I was sobbing, sinking at the base of the tree outside of the cemetery gates about two blocks away from home, and crying into my hands.

"Granny… I miss you so much… So lost without you… what am I supposed to do now, Granny?"

My question went unheard, unanswered.

The pain that stabbed through me was intense. The wounds of my heart would never truly heal and would always remain. I loved my grandmother that much.

I couldn't seek comfort from anyone. All I could do was ache inside, just praying that my grandmother's soul was resting in peace. So I sat there and cried as time went by me endlessly.

Until, unexpectedly, a soft whisper reached my ears, "Serenity…?"

I jerked my head up, my vision blurry from behind my glasses, and I blinked rapidly as Kai of all people came into focus. Crimson eyes stared down at me, flickering with emotions I couldn't comprehend. Overall, I was shocked that he was there in general.

His hands clenched into fists and a growl escaped him, "Who hurt you?"

"Wha-?" I blinked and wiped my eyes, "No, no! Kai, no one has harmed me… I…"

I looked down and hugged myself, swallowing hard. My throat continued to burn, constricted with grief. Kai relaxed a little before he silently sat beside me. He didn't pull me close like I wished he would, nor did he give a simple touch of comfort, but I knew he was listening, which helped ease some of the agony.

"I'm just… sad."

Kai was quiet. He didn't ask me to continue, but he didn't tell me not too either.

"My granny passed away two years ago… She was the only person in my family who understood me and didn't mistreat me in some way…"

The pain inside was tearing me up.

"Elijah, my older brother, was too busy raising Ronnie and Nicholas while trying to keep my older sister, Jamie, out of trouble to really help me when I needed help… and Daddy…" I sighed and croaked, "Daddy was never really around in the first place… and since my mother was never a mother to me… Granny filled that void."

He opened his mouth, as if to speak, before he closed it and looked away again, crimson eyes closing.

"My mother was a horrible woman, Kai… whenever I would be forced to go and see her, she would abuse me emotionally… mentally… physically… she hated me for some reason… I never understood why."

That did it, I was sobbing again.

"S-She never once told me she loved me, Kai! Not once in my entire life! She always told Jamie, and Elijah, and Ronnie, and Nicholas how much she loved them, but never me!"

Something came over me. Throwing myself at him, I sobbed into his chest, clinging to his shirt. I didn't care that it was Kai.

I just wanted to feel him close.

I needed it.

I just needed to feel that he was there.

"What did I do for her to hate me so much?! All I ever wanted was to be loved by a mother like all of my friends!!"

My sobs had started to make the rest of my words incoherent. However, the subtle feeling of his arms wrapping around me made my eyes fly open, and for my shaking frame to stabilize somewhat.

"You did nothing wrong."

Those four words falling from his lips did the impossible.

They destroyed my beliefs that I had done something for Mother to hate me. They healed my wounds and my scars. They made the cold inside of me burn with warmth.

Kai was healing me.

"No one… no one will ever harm you again, Serenity."

Silence fell between us as my sobs subsided. Kai didn't remove his arms though, and I didn't let go of him either. We sat underneath that tree, on the anniversary of my grandmother's death, and that was the first real moment we connected.

Time slipped by. I didn't want this moment to end. I was just grateful to have Kai near me.

"There you are!"

Kai, much to my dismay, released me just as Ray's voice reached our ears. He approached, running down the street, and skidding to a halt in front of us. Instantly his hands were gripping my shoulders, almost nose-to-nose with me, and making sure I was unscathed.

"Ren, are you alright?"

I felt my face grow warm, "F-Fine… w-what are you d-doing here?"

Ray hugged me tightly, "I woke up and you were gone. I was scared something had happened to you… and then Kai disappeared as well…"

"I'm okay…" I said honestly.

I blinked.

I really was okay.

The depression was gone. I felt more like myself. I was still sad and grieving over my grandmother, but I wasn't hurting anymore.

"Great…" Ray released a sigh of relief. "Why did you leave without taking your car though?"

I looked down, "I just needed time to think…"

I didn't want him to know about my granny, or my mother. Ray had enough worries on his mind about getting back home to the White Tigers. I turned to look at Kai, only to notice he was gone.

"Kai?"

Ray and I turned and saw he was halfway down the street. I felt my heart throb painfully as I watched him walk away. The sight alone tore through me.

"Huh… he's been acting so weird lately." Ray sighed and shook his head, "I'm starting to get a little worried."

I nodded in agreement.

"C'mon, Ren, let's head back home…"

I took Ray's hand and he helped me to my feet. Taking one last glance over my shoulder and at the tree, I closed my eyes and thought of Kai.

I never wanted to say goodbye again.

However, that would be selfish of me. As much as I wanted the Bladebreakers to stay, they didn't belong here. As far as I was concerned, Ali, Lori, Shandi, and I were making horrible mistakes letting ourselves grow to care about them so much.

It was only going to hurt even more…

Perhaps it was easier to run.

Run from our hearts, because if we didn't, then they would end up shattered pieces that couldn't be put back together ever again.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Lori!"

"Huh?" Lori blinked, "But my birthday isn't for another two days, guys."

Tyson rubbed his nose and grinned, "This present deserves to be given early. Go ahead, open it."

Lori blinked before she opened the envelope that Ali had handed her. Suddenly she was squealing while hopping up and down.

"YOU GUYS GOT TICKETS TO DISNEYWORLD?!"

Ali nodded while Shandi gave her a huge grin, "Sure did. Took us months of saving up from our checks, but you deserve it, Lore. We leave tomorrow."

"I love you guys!" Lori proceeded to hug us, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I gotta go pack!" Squealing, we watched as the Disney fangirl took off out of the kitchen and upstairs.

Hilary rubbed her ears, "Okay, loud much."

Kenny fidgeted, "How come nobody else told me about Disneyworld? Now my present looks like nothing…"

"You could always get her a bouquet of roses!" Hilary winked.

"And plant a big kiss on her." Shandi wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, resulting in Kenny to blush bright red. "She'd love that."

"We should probably go pack too," I said. "We have a long trip ahead of us."

Nodding, the kitchen cleared out. Already packed myself, I headed upstairs into the library. I found Ray looking through the books, most likely to pick one for him to read while on the trip.

"Hey, Ren. Excited about the trip?"

I nodded as I took my book and perched myself on the window seat. "Yes, but if Ali tackles the guy in the Mickey Mouse suit, we may have issues."

"I'm more worried about Kenny getting mistaken as the eighth dwarf from Snow White." Ray chuckled.

I giggled at that, about to continue reading when suddenly Kai entered the library.

"Oh, hey there, Kai." Ray said.

Kai didn't reply. Suddenly I felt myself being pulled up by my arm. Before I could even inquire what was going on, I suddenly felt something that I hadn't expected.

Kai pressed his lips against mine firmly; making sure Ray was staring straight at us, before he pulled back and smirked a little at Ray, who blinked. Kai turned and walked away, leaving me paralyzed in shock. Suddenly, my legs gave out from underneath me.

Lucky for me, before I hit the floor, Ray caught me.

"Ren! Hey, you okay?" Ray exclaimed frantically.

Blushing and unable to speak, I gave a nod that turned into a shake. Ray glanced at the doorway where Kai had disappeared, before he cocked his head to the side.

"Wonder what the heck that was about…?"

I didn't care…

KAI KISSED ME!!

My first kiss and it was from Kai!

A moment later my happiness deflated as the confusion hit.

Why though? Why did he kiss me? And why did I suddenly feel… dreadful?

* * *

**A/N: Aw lots of Kai/Ren fluffage! Next chapter: Lori's birthday in Disneyworld! Wonder what sorta chaos the gang will cause there! Review please!**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: ONTO DISNEY MADNESS!**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade and the characters do not belong to me. Also, the main characters are based off of ASlaveToWords, Divine Child, DaQiao17, and myself. Each chapter will alternate between POVs as well. This chapter will be in Lori's POV.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Shout It**

I couldn't believe it! In all my years, I was finally at Disney World! I was so beyond lucky to have three amazing friends who did all of this for me! And now we were finally here!!!

The flight was long, and the drive was pure hell, we finally made it to the gate. After Ren and Shandi arguing with the guy about the parking, we finally made it to hotel we were staying at. I put down my bags, before jumping at least once on the bed.

"Have I told you guys how happy this makes me?" I looked down to Ali and Shandi.

"Yes, plenty of times," Ali laughed.

She helped me down off the bed as she gave me a hug.

"We knew this would totally make your year." Shandi said and hugged me as well.

After we unpacked, we all met up in the hallway with the guys. All of us girls were staying in one room while the guys were in the other. I giggled at Ali hugging Tyson.

I felt sorry for them because of having to stay in different rooms. However, I was sure they would find a way to have cuddle time together without Ren and Shandi getting on them.

"So," Serenity pulled out a map, "Where should we go first?"

"How about we mark where we all want to go and figure out who goes with whom first?" I suggested.

"I want to go on the rollercoaster," Tyson spoke up first, with Ali giving him a look.

"I don't want to!" She whined which made him turn to give her an odd look.

"But Ali," He pouted, "It'll be fun."

"Fun isn't what I like to call puking up my spleen."

I sighed as the two of them argued, with Ren and Ray trying to calm them both down. That's when I felt somebody standing next to me.

"Hey, it's Lori's birthday. She should pick where she would like to go first!" Kenny spoke up, making the happy couple stop arguing for at least a few seconds.

"True," Ren smiled at me, "Where would you like to go first?"

I picked the Haunted Mansion. It is one of my favorite attractions on the spot, for the reason how the Imagineers came up with the whole concept just fascinated me. As we all approached the Mansion, I turned and looked at everyone.

"If anyone objects to go on with me, you can wander off to another ride."

I hated to think someone didn't want to go.

Hilary mentioned something about going on another ride, as Kai also looked disinterested. I shrugged when something stops me. I turned to see Kenny looking afraid.

"What's wrong, Ken? It's not scary. Heck, even I'm going on." I smiled at him, but it didn't help the paled, shocked expression on his face to go away.

He backed away, bumping into Ray, "Sorry, Lori, I'll just stay out here until you guys are finished."

"I'll stay with him," Ray offered while he smiled at me.

"Okay,"

I sounded bummed out as Ali, Tyson, Max, Shandi, and Ren went on the ride with me.

Wow, I picked the first ride and Kenny didn't even want to go on with me.

After the ride, to which I enjoyed, I looked around for the rest of them.

"Uh… Ray… where did they go?" Ren asked about Hilary, Kai, and Kenny.

"I dunno," He shrugged, "Kenny just wandered off with them."

It wasn't long before when we found them. Kai was leaning on a light post near the Twilight Tower of Terror with Hilary rubbing Kenny's back.

"What happened?" Ali asked, running towards them.

Dang, she was even more of a big sister to Kenny than I thought.

"He accidentally got stuck going on with us." Hilary explained.

She continued to rub Kenny's back as he whimpered. I just stood off to the side, wanting to comfort him, but Hilary was already doing that.

"Okay, someone else pick a ride," I muttered to Ren, who stared at me oddly before asking everyone.

"Pirates!" Shandi and Ali exclaimed happily.

Well that was an adventure, especially with Shandi accidently knocking Ali out of the boat. Ren and I cracked up as they had to stop the ride to fish her out. Then, all of us girls got our picture taken with the Captain Jack Sparrow character wandering around. Shandi managed to give the guy a kiss on the cheek.

Then it was character chaos as Ali tackled the guy (who in actuality turned out to be a woman) in the Mickey Mouse costume. Then the Dwarves were teasing Kenny, actually putting him in a hat and taking his picture. I was jealous when Snow White showed up, and kissed him on the forehead.

It also got crazy when the guy playing Aladdin picked up Shandi in a Princess Jasmine pose, making Max turn red in the face off to the side, and actually looking upset. Tyson simply pulled out Winifred (Max finally named the turtle) and tried to cheer the blond up by making her dance.

I smiled at all the craziness as we all went to find more rides to go on and snacks to stuff our faces with. It wasn't long before I went to use some of my birthday money Mom sent me to pick up some souvenirs. I picked up a Stitch plushie holding a rose, along with a couple of t-shirts, a necklace, a new purse, and a few other random items.

When I walked out of the store, I realized that I was all alone.

"Guys?"

My voice cracked.

Here I was, a small and defenseless girl, all alone in one of the biggest theme parks of the USA.

"Ali?! Kenny?!"

The panic began to rise until-

"BOO!"

Ali leapt out of from behind trashcan, wearing a pair of Mickey Mouse ears. I stopped screaming to start laughing as she grinned at me.

She did a little pose as I wiped my eyes, "Ta-da!"

"You got me," I looked at her, "where are the others?"

"Uh… Max said something about Wonderland…" Ali rubbed the back of her head, "And I lost Tyson to the roller coaster again. He dragged Hilary with him instead. She apparently doesn't have such a weak stomach."

"Aw," I patted her shoulder, "Sorry you couldn't go on the ride with him."

She placed her arms over her stomach, "It's still queasy from earlier... ugh. At least I was with Ren… though she did lose it when I started screaming for 'uncle' Ray."

"You'll be okay. So what about Kenny and the others?"

I put emphasis on Kenny's name for Ali to take the hint as to what I was trying to tell her.

"Let's see here... Ren chased after Kai, and Ray chased after her... Shandi tackled Max and went down the Rabbit Hole... Oh yeah!" Ali giggled, "Kenny got kidnapped by the dwarves."

I sigh, "Again?"

Ali nodded, "They're convinced he's the eighth one... Fuzzy."

I groaned, sitting down on a park bench.

Why couldn't anything romantic happen to me at all?

Especially when the guy I have feelings for is a total and complete dork!

Ali blinked and sat down beside me, ruffling through her backpack and withdrawing a strange fruit.

"Pomegranate?"

I stared at the fruit she was holding than at her, "No thank…you." I watched her eat it.

"HELP!"

A familiar yelp caught my attention, and we both jerked our heads up to see Kenny running toward us, and it appeared that Dopey and Grumpy were chasing after him. I sighed, standing up as Kenny ran past me and hid behind Ali.

I turned on the dwarves, "Don't you actors have anything better to do?"

I receive two head shakes.

"Please leave... you're scaring the poor boy," I sighed again as the two left. "There, they're gone," I turned towards Kenny.

"Actors?"

We turned to see Ali looking ready to cry.

"Then when I huggled Mickey Mouse... it was just some creepy stranger in a suit!?"

"No it was a woman," I told her.

Ali ran off, "THE WORLD MEANS NOTHING TO ME!!"

I don't go after her at first, because I walked up to a nearby lamp post and proceeded to bang my head off it.

"L-Lori!"

Kenny finally stopped me from abusing myself.

I raised my voice just a tad higher then it should be due to feeling annoyed and unhappy, "What?!"

Kenny flinched and looked away, "I..."

I just groaned, "Nevermind..."

I started to walk off, back towards the hotel, feeling really crappy.

I should be happy, I really should be, but for some reason I felt like the only reason I got to go was because my friends wanted to. It didn't matter if it was my birthday; nothing was going right at all!

I wanted to cry so much for feeling disappointed. Sometimes you shouldn't assume that everything will be okay. You're just going to get your heart broken.

The sudden feeling of a warm hand clasping around my wrist caught my attention, especially as I was pulled back, and my blue eyes locked on green and brown.

"I'm sorry…" Kenny whispered.

"For what?" I blinked at him.

His face was turning red. Suddenly, the world disappeared. All I could feel was his lips on mine, his arms wrapped around me, and mine around him.

It felt like everything inside me just exploded due to pure, wonderful joy.

I pull away for a breath, with my face feeling warm and my lips tingling. I felt all giddy and happy.

At least until Kenny pulled away. He stared at me, trembling in what could only be shock. His eyes were wide, and his face was red. Suddenly, Kenny was gripping the lamp post to keep from falling.

Kenny gulped audibly, "I-I..."

"It's okay, I'm not mad,"

I gave him a smile, to reassure him that I wasn't going to stuff him in a trash can or something. I wanted to giggle but I'm sure it wouldn't help him at all.

He nervously stretched his collar, "W-Was it... nice?"

I blinked, "Yes..."

"Oh, good... never kissed a girl and all..." Kenny was avoiding looking at me now.

I give a warm smile, before walking closer to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you think if it was that I wouldn't be grinning like a 1000 watt light bulb?" I teased as I smiled at him.

Kenny looked at me, "B-But we're just... friends right? Friends don't... kiss."

I opened my mouth to say something, but suddenly, I felt like I wanted to cry.

Were we just friends?

"No, no, don't cry!"

He realized what he had said and reached out to me.

"L-Lori... I like you..."

I froze.

"You don't like me though..." Kenny was the one looking upset now.

"What?!" I screamed, which I didn't mean to. "How in the world could you say that?! Of all the dumb things to say to a girl that likes you back! Wow, you are such a guy!"

Okay, maybe blowing up like that wasn't the best idea.

The things a girl has to do to get her guy.

Kenny staggered back, "Huh?!"

"I. Like. You. Too." I said it clear enough for him to hear again, "Do I have to have a computer tell you as well for you to get the hint?"

Kenny stared at me before rubbing the back of his head, "So... what... now?"

"This!"

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, yanking him forward and kissing him.

I was never normally the bold one when it comes to guys but heck! I was taking a chance!

After I pulled away, I realize that the poor boy was red in the face. I giggled before he snapped back to attention.

"Sorry for being bold, but I'm not sorry for the kiss," I smiled at him as he blushed.

"It's… It's okay." He looked down, but I could tell he was smiling.

"And to answer your unheard question…" I smile at him, "Yes."

He looked confused again, "Yes what?"

"Dork, I'll be your girlfriend."

I laughed at his facial expression. I think it was a crossed between shock and pure glee.

"You- you will?"

I nodded before he grabbed me into a huge hug. I felt myself pulled off the ground as Kenny exploded into a moment of cheer before putting me down.

"Uh… I… you… me…?"

"Let's head back to the hotel to clean up before we go see the fireworks, okay?" I giggled, before extending my hand out for him to take.

"Sure,"

Kenny grabbed my hand before snatching my bag for him to carry for me. I grinned from ear-to-ear.

I think I just got the best birthday present ever!

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank Divine Child for writing this chapter!**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hmm…**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade and the characters do not belong to me. Also, the main characters are based off of ASlaveToWords, Divine Child, DaQiao17, and myself. Each chapter will alternate between POVs as well. This chapter will be in Shandi's POV.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Reality Check**

I wanted to be happy for them. I really honestly did, from the very bottom of my heart. However, that didn't stop me from having to shatter the dream that they were living.

Ali and Lori both needed a desperate reality check.

We got back from Lori's birthday trip with the two of them acting like lovestruck idiots. It was almost sickening at times. I wanted them happy, but I wasn't about to go without protecting them either.

I was their big sister, in a sense. It was my job to keep their priorities straight, to help keep Ali from losing sight of reality, for she did way too much and it wasn't healthy for her. It was my job to prevent Lori from letting her innocent and extremely warm nature take over and have others use her and hurt her again.

I kept my mouth shut for two days after we returned. By Saturday night, it had officially been three weeks since the Bladebreakers arrival. Almost half the summer was gone, and if we didn't find the counter spell soon, then things were only going to get worse.

For all of us.

Once everyone was home from work, all of us settling into the night, I decided it was time to voice my thoughts.

"Lori, Ali, I need to talk to you two."

The two looked up from giggling, Lori having obviously been whispering secrets about the cute moments she had shared with her new boyfriend, and Ali's hand froze from removing the seeds of her pomegranate, her new favorite food, onto a plate. Immediately their icy green and deep blue eyes flickered in worry.

"What is it, Andi?" Ali asked, her voice softer and sweeter, like it usually was when she was actually happy.

I chewed on the inside of my cheek, inwardly flinching a little at hearing my nickname. Lori's large innocent gaze was starting to make me fidget, almost losing my nerve. I inhaled deeply and found my courage before it could escape.

They needed to hear this.

"Now, don't get mad…"

Those words jinxed me. I could tell the moment Lori's dark eyebrows met and Ali's became almost as stoic as Kai's.

"But… I think you two are making huge mistakes."

"What are you talking about?" Lori demanded, her porcelain cheeks turning red.

"With… Tyson and Kenny."

Ali looked away, "Shandi…"

The tone in her voice was a fair warning. Only this time, I refused to heed it.

"You're just setting yourselves up for disappointment and hurt." I said hotly, narrowing my eyes on them. "Or have you forgotten that they don't _belong_ here?"

Those words cut through Ali instantly. I saw her body start to tremble, and her hands grip the side of the sink tightly. Lori fumed and her temper snapped, something that was rare.

"What did you just say?!" Lori shouted, "Excuse me, but who told you that you can tell us how to live out _our_ lives! We're adults, Shandi, and we can sure as hell take care of ourselves!!"

I saw red.

"Like hell you can! Dammit, Lore, has this so called 'love' blinded you?! What's gonna happen when Ali finds the spell, huh?! Do you honestly expect Kenny to be faithful to you a frickin' dimension away?! What about _that_ life!?"

She flinched and looked away, "What Kenny and I decide is our business!! Just because you're heartless and refuse to accept the fact that love exists doesn't mean we have to ignore it!!"

"Dammit, listen to me! I'm just trying to protect you!" I hissed, eliminating the distance between us.

Ali slammed her fist against the table, resulting in one of the glasses to topple over and roll off the counter, shattering on the floor into a million shards. The sound alerted the others, though I doubted they didn't hear the fighting in the first place.

"Is everything okay?" Tyson said, his voice somewhat cold.

The last time I had heard his tone like this was when he had been aggravated and competing in a battle.

"Everything's fine," I said firmly.

"Liar!" Lori screamed at me, "Nothing's fine at all! You're stabbing us in the back again, Shandi!"

How dare she?! Here I was, attempting to protect her and show her the truth, and she dared accuse me of stabbing them in the back?!

"Why you little –"

"That's enough!"

We froze at the unfamiliar shout, whirling to see Serenity, looking livid. Now I knew why the voice was so unfamiliar. Due to being soft-spoken, whenever Serenity raised her voice it sounded different.

"What is going on?" She demanded.

I saw Kai and Ray standing behind her, silently backing her up. Hilary and Kenny were peering around Tyson, whose arms were crossed and his eyes were locked on me darkly. I ignored the glare I receiving and turned to Serenity, the rational one.

"Please, don't tell me you're just as blind." I said shortly. "You all know what's going on. These two are making the stupid-assed mistake of developing relationships when they shouldn't. The only thing that will ever come out of it will be devastation and heartbreak…" I snarled as I locked my eyes on them both, "And they _know_ I'm damn right!"

Serenity didn't speak for a few minutes.

"Shandi, I'm not saying you are wrong, but you could've honestly found a different approach to this matter." Serenity finally said, her tone stern, and her eyes flashing behind her glasses. "Lori, you know better than to blow up without hearing all that Shandi had to say. Ali… you shouldn't have reacted violently either."

Ali didn't speak. In fact, she hadn't said a word since the argument broke out.

"Shandi needs to learn to keep her nose out of things that aren't any of her damn business!" Lori hissed.

"And you need to open your eyes, you dumbass!"

"Shandi!" Serenity snapped, "There is no need for names!"

I looked at her in disbelief, "Ren, you seriously need to back me up on this! Especially with the condition that Ali is in!"

"Condition?"

Ray intervened, those piercing feline-like orbs demanding as his brotherly nature came into play.

"You haven't told 'em, have ya?" I sneered, "Way to go, Ali."

Still, she didn't reply.

I crossed my arms and turned to face them, "She has a mental condition. Doesn't know reality from fantasy at times. It's the result of all the issues she got from her mother and her parents' divorce. She was so obsessed with getting away from her problems she lost herself to her writings and her dream-world. She has to see a counselor at the college."

Tyson's eyes flickered in worry, "Al… is that true?"

She looked away, the one lone tear I caught sight of falling to the counter.

"Shandi that was so not your place to tell them that!" Lori snapped at me.

"They needed to know the truth!" I cried out.

Lori shoved me, "You just need to shut the hell up, that's what you need to do!"

I went to grab her when suddenly a pair of strong arms seized me from behind. I looked over my shoulder, to tell whoever it was to get their damn hands off of me, when suddenly I caught sight of piercing sapphire eyes.

Max…

"That's… enough."

I felt my anger evaporate and guilt hit me a moment later. Whenever Max was around, I was discovering my true emotions were exposed. It was unnerving and I didn't like it one bit.

"Al…"

The silence that fell within the kitchen was deafening. Lori was burying her face into Kenny's chest, Hilary rubbing her back and sending me a small glare. Serenity was appearing as stoic as Kai, though her eyes were as dangerous as Ray's were at the moment.

Ali was still silent, looking away, and trembling.

Max didn't remove his arms, and no open spoke for a few more minutes. At least until Tyson discovered the ability to walk forward, his hand outstretched as he approached the brunette statue that was my best friend. His fingers brushed against her shoulder.

"Alison…?"

I felt my chest tighten as her sobs finally burst from her chest. Ali whirled around; trying to run from the room, but Tyson and Ray grabbed her, trying to shush the sobbing girl. She simply went limp, crying and gasping for air, until finally she hit the floor, crying heavy into her hands.

I got what I wanted, hadn't I?

Ali had gotten her reality check…

"A-Ali…?"

My voice came out choked, in a strange foreign way.

In fact, when was the last time I had actually cried…?

I couldn't remember.

Did that make me… inhuman? To not remember the feeling of tears burning your eyes, slipping down your face, and the burning in your throat? Was I a monster for not feeling the emotions that my friends seemed to experience?

Why did I suddenly long for emotions such as grief, sorrow, and romantic love?

I glanced at Max.

He was the source of all of this.

He had to be.

I was fine until he showed up, turning my world upside down. I was perfectly content living the way I had been, without having to deal with the confusion that came with the emotions I had locked away, deep inside.

And then he had to come along and… and…

I clenched my teeth, looking away painfully.

Dammit, I didn't want to fall in love!!

Love was pain. That was the lesson I learned. Love came in the disguise of a gorgeous face, of a warm personality, drawing you in and ensnaring you.

I wasn't ever going to be caged again.

"Let me go!"

Her first coherent words and they were a plea to be free. Ali was beginning to lose it. She struggled against the strong holds of the two boys, both physically fit from several years of intense training for battling.

"Al, calm down… Shh, it's okay. I'm here." Tyson kept saying, cupping her face, desperate to calm her.

He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know how to handle someone having a breakdown, emotional _and_ mental. Tyson barely understood what he was feeling toward Ali now.

And in my opinion, it had to just be attraction. There was no honest way in hell that Tyson was falling in love. Ali was the first girl he had ever liked so the odds of him loving her were incredibly slim.

"LET ME GO!"

The scream made Ray cringe, releasing her and clamping his hands over his sensitive ears. Being a neko-jin had to suck, especially with the sensitive hearing. While Tyson was distracted, Ali stole her opportunity to pull free.

She took off.

She lunged out of the kitchen and ran for the steps. Tyson and Serenity were right behind her, but not before I heard her lock them out. I looked around the kitchen, finally feeling Max release me, and the awkward silence returned.

"What?" I demanded.

They were all staring at me.

No one replied until surprisingly Kai did, "Make this right."

I scoffed as he turned and walked away. I looked at Max, expecting to see him in support of me, but the coldness of his eyes startled me. I had never seen such dark emotions flickering in the blond's eyes before.

"C'mon, let's go and try and get Ali calmed down." Hilary suggested to Kenny, Lori, and Ray.

Kenny nodded, grasping Lori's hand. She didn't look up from her shoes as they passed me out of the kitchen. She did pause however.

"She's not the one with the condition…" Lori hissed, "You are…"

Me?!

I shouted after her retreating back, "Excuse me?! What in the hell do you mean by _that_?!"

Lori whirled around, eyes murderous. "Exactly what I said! At least Ali cries when she's hurt! At least she's honest with herself!"

"Lori, that's enough…" Ray said, his soothing voice calming the brunette.

"You're right, Ray. My words are just wasted on someone like _her_."

I growled, almost lunging after her mouthy little ass, but Max held my arm tightly.

Soon, we were alone.

"Max…"

"I understand," He said quietly.

"You do?"

Happiness rang throughout my voice.

At least until he locked his eyes on mine.

"Yeah, I understand… but that doesn't mean I like it. You don't realize how much damage you've actually caused, Shandi… you had good reasons, and you're right… but you really hurt Ali and Lori."

I gulped slightly.

"M-Max… I-I…"

He was about to say something else when Hilary came frantically running into the kitchen.

"ALI'S GONE!"

"What?!" Max and I both shouted.

Hilary was hysterical, "Kai picked the lock, and she was gone, with the window open and everything! Her bag was gone, and there was a note on the desk! It said that Shandi was right, that she couldn't be around us until she could send us home, and she won't be coming back for awhile!"

My eyes widened as the epiphany hit me.

Oh my god, what have I done?!

"ALI!"

I screamed, running for the door.

I wasn't the only one. Every single one of us burst into the cool, summer night, including Kai. We all took off in separate directions, frantically looking for her running figure.

We had to find her. If we didn't, I didn't know what I would do. If something happened to her, it'd be _my _fault…

"ALI!!"

My voice was hysterical. A strange feeling clenched around my heart as fear ensnared me. I suddenly couldn't breathe and walk straight.

Max steadied me, helping me look. Time passed, and we had covered several blocks without any sign of her. I wasn't sure how long we searched, but it was pitch black and freezing by the time we gathered back in the front yard.

I looked around at my friends. Serenity was sobbing into her knees, sitting on the bottom step, and Kai was wordlessly holding her close. Ray had a hysterically crying Hilary clutching the front of his shirt, and he was doing his best to comfort her, while Lori and Kenny were both crying and huddled together in the grass.

"Ali…"

I glanced at Max, seeing him crying as well, the pearly tears sliding down his face as he bit his lip, clenching his eyes shut, and hugging himself. My arms wrapped around him mechanically, in an attempt to comfort him, though I knew my embrace wasn't a comforting one.

This was my entire fault.

"Tyson…?"

Kenny's choked voice caught my attention. I turned and saw Tyson had started to walk down the dark street.

"Tyson!" Hilary called after him.

"I'm going to look for Ali… I'm not giving up until I find her…"

"Tyson, she could be anywhere by now!" Hilary exclaimed.

He stopped short, his fist clenched at his side, and the most shocking thing happened.

"Dammit, I have to find her!!"

Tyson Granger fell to his knees, in the middle of the street, and started to sob as he punched the ground repeatedly until his knuckles were bloodied, the crimson droplets staining the pavement. Kai left his spot of comforting Serenity and approached the sobbing raven-haired boy.

"Tyson, get a hold of yourself."

"I will _not_ get a hold of myself!" Tyson shouted, shaking. "Dammit, why doesn't anybody understand?!"

"Understand _what_?" Kai demanded.

Tyson threw his head back and released a frustrated scream.

"I LOVE HER!"

Those three words hit me like a ton of bricks.

And when Tyson faced us, I felt as if the very world that I had grown to know was whisked away, my false reality that I had created to protect myself completely shattered.

The sincerity on his tear-stained face, in his wide eyes, made my breathing stop.

"I… love… Ali…"

Without another word, Tyson scrambled to his feet, and took off running into the night.

And he didn't just leave his friends behind…

He left me alone in the world I had blinded myself to, not knowing what was real, and what was going to happen.

In the end…

I was the one who needed a reality check.

* * *

**A/N: Pretty emotional chappie… sorry for the slight angst but I needed more to the story line, and this was a pretty epic idea, at least to cover a few chapters. Please don't get mad at Shandi guys, she's learning her lesson! (Sorry ASlaveToWords!! We still lurves you!!) Anyways, please review!**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Ali's run away, the household is in shambles, and hearts are breaking all around…**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade and the characters do not belong to me. Also, the main characters are based off of ASlaveToWords, Divine Child, DaQiao17, and myself. Each chapter will alternate between POVs as well. This chapter will be in Ali's POV.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Exodus**

Running away…

That's how I always solved my problems. I ran away from them. Ran away into my stories, into a world that wasn't so ludicrous or cynical, and now I was running away from another problem.

My own heart.

I couldn't stay in that house any longer. Shandi was right. Even if her words hurt, she was right. All I was doing was setting myself up for hurt and heartbreak. Tyson Granger, the one person I loved and will always love, didn't belong in my world.

What kind of twisted dream was I living? Did I honestly expect Tyson to choose me? Did I expect us to one day get married, and have a family?

Those dreams were almost as ludicrous and cynical as this world.

My black backpack was heavy as I ran through the night. My breathing came out in small gasps, the stitches in my side begging for me to stop running, and my legs were screaming in agony.

I didn't stop though. I couldn't stop. If I stopped, then surely they would find me.

My knees burned and so did my bloodied hands. Falling from a second story window had done its toll on me that was for sure. It was the only way I could escape.

All Tyson would've had to do was tell me to stay and I would've. But he hadn't, because I had taken the coward's way out. Shandi's words continued to ring throughout my mind, echoing endlessly, and I clenched my eyes shut tightly.

"Ugh!"

I tripped, having blinded myself, and flew to the ground. I hissed in pain as more hot, sticky blood appeared, oozing itself out of the scrape down my bare forearm from the pavement. I looked up, recognizing the neighborhood that none of my friends knew.

Maddy lived in this neighborhood…

Maddeline and her younger brother Simon were two very close friends of mine, including distant cousins on my mother's side. We had been close friends ever since I was fourteen, having met our freshman year of high school. Normally they lived in Seattle but over the summers that always came back to live with their father.

"Maddy…" I gasped, the pain-induced tears blurring my vision.

I weakly pulled myself up. I was so far from home. I had run in circles, to throw them off, and then taken off in a random direction. Now I was near a sanctuary, a place they wouldn't find me.

They would look at my parents' homes, despite the fact they knew I wouldn't go back to my mother's home and control even if I was on the brink of death. Next they would check my friends' Krysten's apartment, only she was gone for the summer, having gone on a road trip with our friend Dennis. They might even go and check my senior friends' houses, despite the fact they were all boys and I highly doubted any of their parents would harbor a runaway.

But they wouldn't look at Maddy's…

I ran down the street, heading for the lone house surrounded by exotic plants. Maddy's father had a back-surgery several years ago and therefore couldn't work, so he spent his time planting and gardening, especially while Maddy and Simon were away. I usually visited, to keep him company, because I loved him like I would an uncle.

I beat on the door. I knew it was sometime after midnight, but I knew that Simon was most likely awake. A few minutes passed before a very irritated boy answered the door, his messy chin-length black hair falling into his dark brown eyes.

"Ani?"

I wanted to cry as I heard that nickname that derived from my middle name. Only Simon and my other 'little brothers' (and occasionally Maddy) called me 'Ani'. Suddenly I threw my arms around Simon, who hugged me, worried.

"Ani, what's goin' on? How come you're all bloody…?"

"Simon, what's going on?"

I heard her sweet voice, and suddenly I felt the world slip out from underneath me as I lost myself to my incoherent sobs. Maddy appeared a moment later, arms wrapped around me tightly, and she stroked my hair as her long brown hair, streaked with blue, fell over her shoulder. Simon closed the door, helping Maddy pull me to my feet, and we went up the creaking steps.

"What happened?" Maddy inquired, cleaning up my scrapes after changing me into a pair of her pajama shorts and a gaming t-shirt.

So I told her. By the time I had told them everything, from the book, to the spell, and to the havoc that my heart had been doing to me due to my selfish mistakes. Simon looked ready to cry and pulled me close. I loved hugs from Simon and Maddy; they always somehow made me feel warm.

"You can stay here for as long as you need." Maddy declared. "And Simon and I will assist you in locating the counter spell."

I nodded, sniffling. "Thanks, guys…"

Simon huggled me tightly, "You're welcome, Ani. You know we love you and would do anything to help you. You need us."

I nodded, fighting the tears threatening to spill.

"It's almost two in the morning… we were about to head to bed." Maddy admitted. "C'mon, you can sleep with me tonight."

She helped me into her large bed, covered with hundreds of pillows from various books, games, and animes. I huggled her 'L' pillow from Death Note as she covered me up. Simon nodded before he turned and went to head to bed himself, leaving the room. Maddy clicked out the light, snuggling up to me in bed like we used to when we were younger, and just held me as she went to sleep.

I was filled with so much regret, so much pain that I was breaking down inside. The last time I had been this emotionally and mentally unstable was when I was sixteen. The last time I had my heart ripped out by one of my best friends in the world, Jeremy.

He was the first person I loved, but in the end all he did was cause me heartache. That's when I stopped myself from being hurt again by falling in love with a harmless character.

And in the end that wasn't so harmless…

Tyson was real. He was alive. He lived, and breathed, and felt emotions.

The memory of that day in the park, a once happy memory, now haunted me.

"_Tyson, I'm in love with you._"

_His russet brown eyes were wide as I looked down, horrified that I actually said those words to him. At least until he leaned over, gently laying me down on the grass, and kissing me fully and sweetly._

"_I may not be in love with you just yet, Al… but I sure as hell care about you more than you can ever imagine… and I can grow to feel the same way… if you want."_

_I closed my eyes and held him close, "More than anything…_"

I slammed my fist into my mouth to silence my sobs.

I had left behind Tyson…

My friends who were my family, even Shandi, who was just looking out for me and trying to protect me. I wasn't angry at her. She was right in so many ways.

The one thing I did regret though…

I never got to say goodbye.

As much as I hated saying goodbye, it hurt so much worse not saying it. I wanted nothing more than to give Tyson a long kiss goodbye.

I sat up and saw my black backpack in the corner. It was filled with broken dreams. I only had twenty bucks on me, but it would get me through the week.

I never said a word of discontentment, fought it a thousand times but now I'm leaving home. Here in the shadows, I was safe, I was free. I'd no where else to go but I couldn't stay where I didn't belong.

I was exodus.

And exodus was who I would be until I did the one thing that required true sacrifice.

I was going to send the Bladebreakers back home…

* * *

**A/N: Kinda short but it's done! Now back to my book! (runs off to finish "Marked" by P.C and Kristin Cast) Review!**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So I finally got an idea, with a little help from ASlaveToWords!! That, and the realization of physics… and gravity. LOL.**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade and the characters do not belong to me. Also, the main characters are based off of ASlaveToWords, Divine Child, DaQiao17, and myself. Each chapter will alternate between POVs as well. This chapter will be in Ren's POV.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Invincible**

So many days had passed, and we still hadn't found Ali. Her disappearance racked through each and every single one of us, including Shandi and even Kai, who had confided in me that he respected Ali, even if she annoyed him sometimes. The most devastated, however, had to be Tyson and myself.

During the week that passed (that we weren't busy at work, stressed with worry), we searched for her, though Tyson was still bent on searching at night on his own. We went to every single home of each of her friends, including the ones still in high school. We called Krysten and Dennis, only to worry them for they hadn't heard from her.

We were going crazy with worry.

And on top of it all, Lori and Shandi were still angry at one another, and refused to make-up. And due to Lori being angry at Shandi, therefore so were Kenny and Hilary. Max seemed to be the only one on Shandi's side completely anymore.

I was on the edge of a breakdown. Constantly I woke up screaming from nightmares that she had ended up being kidnapped off the streets, raped, and murdered somewhere. Several times Ray had burst into my room, now practically sleeping outside of my door out of concern, and held me as I sobbed.

I just wanted Ali to come home.

My day off came and I dreaded it, because, much to my dismay, I ended up alone that day. Kai had to work a double shift, because one of our co-workers had gotten sick, when he was supposed to be off in the afternoon with me. I couldn't stand being upstairs, near Ali's bedroom, which Tyson had completely refused to let anyone else in.

Sitting downstairs with my laptop, I tried to distract myself. At least until I heard the house phone ring. It startled me, resulting in me to scream and nearly drop my laptop.

Breathing heavily, I leaned over and grabbed the cordless, answering.

"Hello?"

"I'm okay,"

A familiar voice, locked in a dead pan tone.

"A-Ali?! Where are you?!"

Silence reached my ears.

"Ali?!"

"…Stop looking for me… I'm okay. I'm safe… I can't come home, Ren. If I do, all I'll end up doing is hurting everyone…"

"Ali…" I choked out her name, crying again. "Please, come home…"

"No!"

I flinched at the anger in her voice… the self-loathing.

"Dammit, Serenity, I can't! Don't ask me again! Let the others know I'm alright and just... forget about me for now!"

"But Alison –"

Click.

The line went dead.

I stared at the phone, unable to call back the number. She had blocked it, and knowing Ali she had used a payphone in the first place, unable for us to trace her. She had left her cell phone as well, to make sure that we couldn't track her with the GPS within it.

The doorbell rang. I slowly and mechanically opened the door, immediately feeling the anger clenching my chest, especially at the smug and wanting expression on my younger brother Ronnie's face.

"What are you doing here?"

My voice was cold. I didn't like talking to Ronnie anymore. We used to be very close, but soon he started to mistreat me just like Jamie and Nicholas. Elijah was the only one who came around just because he loved me, and never just wanted something out of me.

"Hey, Ren."

I twitched as he used my nickname. I simply glared at him, wanting for him to ask for something, like he usually did whenever he would stop by. His blue eyes blinked.

"What's with the stupid glare?"

"What. Do. You. Want."

"Oh…" He rubbed the back of his shaggy brown head. "Look, Mom and Dad don't like my girlfriend and won't let us hang out at the house… so I was wondering if I could borrow some money."

"By 'borrow' I assume me basically give it to you without ever seeing a cent of it back." I muttered bitterly.

Ronnie made a face and said, "Don't be like that, Serenity. Are you goin' to lend me some cash or not?"

I took a deep breath and did the one thing I never really had the courage to do my entire life.

I stood up for myself.

"Frick no!"

"What?"

"I'm not letting you, or anyone else, take from me anymore! Just go away, Ronnie! I'm not in the mood for your crap!"

Ronnie stared at me for a few minutes, before his eyes darkened in a way that reminded me of my mother. I snapped, slamming the door in his face, before I struck him out of rage and hurt.

I had lost my best friend, and I was sick of being kicked when I was down, especially by the people who were supposed to love me. Heck, my friends loved me and acted more like a family to me than my relatives did. My friends _were_ my family.

The backdoor opening caught my attention. I whirled around, ready to lunge and beat Ronnie with my book if that idiot even tried to step one foot inside my house. Only it wasn't my dumbnut of a brother who I almost beat.

It was Ray…

I dropped my book and leaned against the door in relief.

"What's wrong?"

"My stupid brother…"

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. Ray grasped my wrist gently, leading me over to the couch and just held me. Normally I would've felt comforted by this gesture, but today…

Today I felt ashamed.

The image of Kai locked within my mind's eye. Of his crimson eyes, flickering with emotions I couldn't quite comprehend. Of the feeling the kiss he had given before walking away.

I still didn't understand.

"Ray…"

I sighed, pushing him away. His golden orbs blinked.

"What's wrong, Ren?"

I looked away painfully, "You need to stop…"

"Stop what?"

I glanced at him. He looked sincerely confused.

"This. You, me. The touching."

Dang, who would've thought I'd see the day when I'd tell Ray Kon to stop touching me. Any other moment than right now, I probably would've smacked myself. However, right now I was too much of an emotional wreck to actually know what I was feeling.

I did know that Ray being close to me was driving Kai away.

Ray blinked and cocked his head to the side, "Sorry… I was just trying to give you a hug… kinda like what I do with Kenny when he's upset."

I blinked.

"Wait a second… so all this time, you've been looking out for me… like a big brother would a sister?"

Ray nodded and said, "What, did you think that I…?" He trailed off and his lips formed an 'o'. "Ren… I'm sorry… I never meant to lead you on or anything…"

I stared at him.

Why did I feel… relieved?

"Cause… to be honest… I have really strong feelings for Mariah… and have for over a decade…"

I twitched. Now I just felt annoyed. I really didn't like Mariah.

Pink-haired fiend.

Ray looked thoughtful, "That would explain that strange look Kai gave me after he kissed you… it was sort of smug, now that I think about it. He must've thought that I liked you, too."

I jumped and squeaked, "'Too'? What do you mean by 'too'?!"

Ray chuckled, "Kai may be the hardest to read out of everyone, but I can read him pretty easily, especially around you, Ren." the Chinese blader closed his eyes, smiling at me with his fang-like teeth. "Kai likes you. A lot."

He did…?

Ray took a deep breath, "I'll talk to Kai."

I didn't respond, possibly due to the fact that I was stunned over the fact that Kai liked me. Ray chuckled before reaching over to take my glasses. I blinked rapidly as the world became a blur, and suddenly I felt Ray cupping my face.

"You're cute with your glasses, but I think you'd look even more stunning if you got contacts."

I felt my face flood with warmth at these words. My glasses were replaced, but not until Ray grabbed my hand, and tugged me to my feet. I blinked rapidly, and before I could ask, he was dragging me to my car.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm getting you a present."

* * *

How in the heck did you put these things in…?

I struggled with the contact lenses, practically nose-to-nose with the mirror in the bathroom, and I groaned to myself, at least until I heard a knock on the door.

"Ren? Need any help?"

Thank God, it was Lori, someone who wore these evil things.

I unlocked the door, revealing the petite brunette. She smiled, holding her own contact case and wearing her own glasses. She stepped beside me and then, with easy instructions, helped me learn how to put in and take out my new contacts.

Once they were in, I stared at my reflection. I did look different… prettier. It was hard to believe that I was actually this pretty.

"Thank you…"

She smiled at me, "No problem…"

I glanced at her, surprised to see her eyes weren't as red and puffy as they had been lately. I had immediately informed the others of Ali's phone call, so the fears of her being hurt or killed were erased from our hearts, but the worry still remained. It was obvious that we were missing her.

I was about to say something when a loud _BANG!_ caught our attention outside of the bathroom window. Lori and I jolted, before hurrying out of the room and downstairs into the living room, where the others had gathered. Kenny immediately grabbed Lori by the waist, pulling her into is lap as silence fell among the house, the fear of an intruder crossing the minds of us girls.

Hilary squeaked and clutched the back of Tyson's shirt. "What was that?" She hissed.

"Dunno… but I'm gonna go check it out." Tyson replied just as quietly.

Max and Shandi tip-toed their way down the stairs from where they had been talking in Shandi's room.

"Do you think it could be Ali, trying to get some of her stuff?!" Max hissed, sapphire eyes widening in excitement at the possibility.

The blond didn't have to say another word. After the word 'Ali', Tyson made a beeline for the backdoor, Shandi, Max, Ray, and me on his tail. He threw open the back door, eyes wide in excitement.

"Ali!?"

The sight that greeted us wasn't Ali. It was a strange one, however.

"Kai…?"

He was trying to climb out of the bushes, scuffed up from having fallen from the branches of the tree, and the source of the bang had been the trashcans next to the garage. I tried to stifle a giggle as I thought of him standing at dangerous heights in Beycity, never falling and defying physics and gravity, and then discovering he couldn't outwit either with his coolness here.

Kai didn't reply as he climbed the tree again, disappearing in its high branches. Rolling her eyes, Shandi turned to head back inside. Ray and Max patted Tyson, who hung his head and hid his eyes with his raven bangs, on the back before they followed Shandi inside. I remained in the dark yard, my dual-colored eyes looking up at the tree, where I saw Kai stick his head out of the leaves.

That's when I realized what exactly he was doing.

"Kai? Are you looking for Ali?"

"Yeah,"

I blinked in surprise, "You think she's nearby, huh?"

Kai gave another, "Yeah."

"Is the aerial view helping any?"

"Kinda,"

"Be careful."

He didn't reply this time. Biting my lower lip, I took a deep breath, my cowardice trying to weave its way through me. I mustered my courage, like I had done earlier, before I heaved myself into the tree, slowly and uncertainly climbing up to the point where Kai had climbed.

I was so close when my foot slipped. Once again, Kai's hand swooped down and caught my arm, pulling me up with ease. I blushed heavily as he pulled me right beside him, so close that I swore I could hear his heartbeat and every breath he took.

My mind traveled back to Ray's words from earlier. Rubbing my arm, I looked down, swinging my feet back and forth as I sat beside Kai, who continued to look around with his narrowed crimson orbs. I glanced at his hand, wondering how he would react if I took it in mine.

"Here…"

I jumped a little as he suddenly leaned back from looking, withdrawing a small black MP3 player and he was handing me one of the black ear-buds. My trembling fingers barely brushed his as I took it, quickly placing it in my ear. Soon the sound of Crossfade's "Invincible" started to play as we sat together in silence, high in the branches.

_I memorized all the words for you, but if you only knew how much that's just not like me. I wait up late every night just to hear your voice, but you don't know that's nothing like me. You know I wonder how you already figured out all these things that I try to hide, all this time I've been hoping you don't find out all these things that I hide on the inside. I can't be held responsible; this is all so new to me. Just when I think I'm invincible, you come and happen to me._

I blushed as I looked at Kai, imagining him singing these words.

_I want to make sure everything is perfect for you. If you only knew that's not like me to follow through, maybe even give up all these dead end dreams just to be with you, but you don't know that's nothing like me. Hey yeah I wonder how you already figured out all these things that I try to hide, all this time I've been hoping you don't find out, all these things that I hide on the inside. I can't be held responsible; this is all so new to me. Just when I think I'm invincible, you come and happen to me._

He glanced at me, seeing me staring, and raised an eyebrow. I squeaked a little and looked away, blushing furiously.

Why was it so hard to look at him now?!_  
_

_Now I'm waking up, I've finally had enough of this wreck of a lifetime. I never thought I'd survive it. Now I'm taking back all I gave up for that. Leave my pain behind, wash these stains from my life. Just when I thought all was lost, you came and made it all okay. I can't be held responsible; this is all so new to me. Just when I think I'm invincible, you come and happen to me._

My heart was pounding so fast, I was visibly trembling, and I could have sworn that Kai could hear my heart.

_I can't be held responsible; this is all so new to me. Just when I think I'm invincible, you come and happen to me. I memorized all the words for you. If you only knew how much that's just not like me…_

"Hey… K-Kai…?"

He glanced at me wordlessly.

"How come… you've been acting… so… strange… around Ray?"

"What do you mean?" He looked away.

"You're like close friends, right? But lately you've been acting like you don't want to be around him… at least around me."

Kai didn't answer me, something I suspected he would do.

What if his answer really was because he liked me?

"And why did you…"

I trailed off, unsure if I should ask the question that had been bothering me since the event had happened.

"Why did I what?"

I lowered my eyes and whispered, "Kiss me…"

Kai closed his eyes, once again keeping his mouth shut. I felt tears prickling the corners of my eyes.

Had he done it just to show Ray that he could?

"Serenity, I –"

_Creak… SNAP!  
_

Suddenly we were falling. Kai didn't scream, but I did, especially as the ground approached rapidly. I clenched my eyes shut tightly, waiting for the immense pain.

It never came.

I did land on something somewhat hard though before I felt the grass beneath me. Squinting open my eyes, I felt my entire body burning as Kai opened his open eyes, wincing slightly. He was lying on top of me, his hands on either side of my head, holding him up and I felt his body being pressed against mine.

His pale cheeks turned pink a second later, especially at the closeness between us. My heart was pounding so fast in my chest it hurt. My barely parted lips trembled as I stared up at the Russian's face.

"What happened?!"

Startled by the sound of Max's voice, Kai's hand accidentally slipped, and the next thing I knew his mouth was being pressed against mine. We blinked before he quickly pulled back, scrambling away from me like a wolf.

"Whoa! Looks like a make-out session!" Shandi teased.

"I-It's n-not l-like t-that!" I choked out, embarrassed.

The Newfie simply giggled while Tyson was staring at Kai in shock.

"Dude, you kissed Ren!"

Kai sent a murderous glare that caused the younger boy to shut his mouth. Max was trying to stifle his giggles as Shandi and he held on to each other, shaking in silent laughter. I buried my face in my hands.

Twice, I had been kissed by Kai, and both times left me feeling confused and slightly hurt. And just like last time, he would just walk away again. No explanation given.

"Get inside!!"

The lethal growl I heard shocked me, especially as I heard the others scramble inside, obviously frightened of the dual-haired adolescent. A second later I felt someone smoothing my tussled raven locks down.

"Are you alright?"

I removed my hands, staring in shock at Kai. He was blushing faintly, something that shocked me, but I found it cute. I gave a nod, stunned that he was still with me.

"Good…"

Relief filled his crimson eyes.

"Kai…?"

He stared at me for a minute or so.

"Thanks…"

And then, before my courage fled, I leaned up and pressed my lips against his for a few seconds. Once I pulled away, I scrambled to my feet, taking off for the house. I ran straight for my room, leaning against my door, and breathing heavily.

He had kissed me and walked away. Then we had kissed by accident. And then I had kissed him and run away.

At this point, I considered us even.

If only I had the courage to tell him how I felt…

And the courage to ask him to stay.

* * *

**A/N: D'aw, Kai's so sweet, deep down in the cold shell of his! XD I think Serenity's the perfect girl for him. Hopefully they'll get together soon XD Please review! I wonder if I'll hit 100 by the time I'm at the halfway mark (20 chapters).**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Back to the cute midget couple!**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade and the characters do not belong to me. Also, the main characters are based off of ASlaveToWords, Divine Child, DaQiao17, and myself. Each chapter will alternate between POVs as well. This chapter will be in Lori's POV.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Starstruck**

The technicolor lights, the silhouetted dancers, the rhythm of the music. These were all the familiar sights of a teen club. Or more specifically, the club that Max worked at.

This morning, all of us were taken aback by Max's proposal to go clubbing. Most of us didn't really want to, not having the energy to do much but go to work and come home. Max pointed out that moping around wasn't going to find Ali, and we needed to have some fun.

Shandi backed him up immediately, which irritated me. I wanted to forgive her, but what she said really hurt. Kenny had told me himself he didn't want to leave, but she didn't know this.

So here I was, in the midst of adolescent dancers, listening to artists like Lady Gaga, Cascada, BassHunter, and other artists with songs the fit the club scene. We had dressed up a little, and I was surprised to feel myself fading back to my old feelings.

Max was right. Having some fun really did make me feel better about the whole situation. I felt happy for the first time in days.

Kenny was awkwardly dancing with me, having never danced, let alone with a girl, before. I released a stray giggle as Kenny almost tripped over his own feet, staggering forward. I grabbed a hold of both his hands.

"You're doing great," I smiled.

"I have two left feet, Lori." He looked down at his shoes.

"Relax..." I giggled, leaning in and kissing him gently. "Just dance..."

Kenny smiled, as he took my hand and gave me a twirl.

"There you go,"

I danced with him again, this time not as awkward as before.

"Whoa!!" Suddenly Tyson wrapped his arms around us, interrupting us, and I made a face. "Check out Maxie!"

We turned to see Max break dancing. Tyson continued to be amazed, going to bother Kai and Serenity, who were leaning against the far wall both looking somewhat uncomfortable.

Kenny smiled as he took my hand. He spun me before dipping me down.

"There you go," I smiled up at him.

"I still suck at this."

"But you're learning."

Everything seemed to be going great, almost as if this was a dream. We danced like crazy, occasionally switching partners.

Except with Shandi. She hogged Max and I refused to let Kenny near her. I was surprised to find that Tyson was actually a good dancer, and Ray seemed to be just as skilled at break dancing as Max was.

I smiled, enjoying the music and all my friends around me. I started really getting into the song "Starstruck" by Lady Gaga when I accidentally bumped into someone. I turned eyes wide as I recognized the brown and blue streaked hair worn in an Oriental style.

"Maddeline?!"

"Lori?!"

"What are you doing here?!" I stared at her, surprised yet thrilled to see her.

Suddenly Serenity was right beside me, "Didn't Simon and you tell us you were staying in Seattle this summer?!"

...Wait...

"What?!"

Maddy bit her lip, "Mom sent us back to Dad..."

Serenity's eyes were wide as the realization hit us.

If Maddy and Simon, Ali's cousins, were in town then...

"Where's Alison?!" Both of us shouted over the music

Simon appeared by his sister's side, "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, Ani lives with you guys." Maddy added, though her brown eyes continued to avoid our gazes.

I wasn't trying to shout but I wanted her to hear me over the music, "Oh no, she took off and if you guys are in town, that means she stopped at your place!"

Maddy didn't reply, but Simon did. "We don't know what you're talking about! Are you saying Ani's not at home?"

"Of course not, we..." I wasn't sure how to explain it all them in the current place we were in, "It's hard to explain, but yeah, she took off..."

"For personal reasons..." Serenity added in.

Maddy frowned, "We'll keep an eye out for her."

Simon pulled out his phone suddenly, "Dad wants us home. C'mon, we better go..."

"Good,"

I sighed as the two of them head off to another corner of the club.

Great... what are we supposed o do?

I thought for sure Ali would have gone to Maddy and Simon's.

Serenity was frowning, "Something doesn't seem right..."

"What do you mean?"

"Simon doesn't text. Ever."

"Maddy does, right?"

Serenity shook her head.

"You don't think... they were lying to us, do you?"

Serenity shrugged before turning and walking away.

I turned to see Maddy and Simon talking to a random girl. The girl was oddly familiar. Her hair fell to the small of her back straight, and was black with green and yellow streaks that were braided together. She was also wearing a black fedora, with a pair of white skinny jeans, and green tank with a gauze yellow off-the-shoulder top over it, and she also was wearing familiar lowtop black converse sneakers.

I found myself moving through the dancers, trying to get closer.

Maybe... I don't know... maybe that girl could –

"Hey Lori!"

Shandi grabbed me out of nowhere, and pulled me back. I glared at her, jerking my arm free.

Okay, why on earth did she just... Oh dear, she's not drunk, is she?!

"What do you want, Shandi?" I continued to glare at her as she gave me a very huge grin.

I looked at her curiously. "How many Red Bulls did you have tonight?"

Shandi giggled insanely, "A lot... Maxie got me some. He's so sweet..." She giggled again, reminding me of one of those annoying giggling idiots from the cheerleading squad at the college.

I suddenly had the urge to hit her.

I could get away with it.

I could just tell Ren it was self defense.

"What do you want, you sugar high nut?"

"To say I'm sowwy."

She did an overly cute puppy dog pout. I hated it when she did that. It made almost as impossible to resist it. I let out a sigh as I opened my arms out for a hug, which she returned.

"I forgive you,"

I sighed as she squeezes me, picking me up off the floor.

"Shandi put me down."

"No way!" She continued to hold me. Shandi nuzzled me a little too affectionately, "You're so damn cute!"

"MAX! Help me!"

I yelled for the blond to come rescue me from his sugar high princess.

And just where was my boyfriend when I needed him?!

Max came to my rescue, prying Shandi off me, and then being pulled into a really fast and somewhat physical dance by the hyper Newfie.

See, this is why we didn't let Shandi drink. If she was this bad just on energy drinks, imagine how she would be with alcohol.

"Lori?" Kenny appears from the dance floor.

"Oh my dork in shining armor, where have you been?"

Kenny made a face at that, "Thanks, Lore. My ego just shattered."

"Sorry, but I was mauled by a sugared-high Newfie who was _way_ too affectionate."

I wrapped my arms around his waist, laying my head on his chest. We danced for a little bit, at least until I caught sight of a strange sight.

"Tyson...?"

He was dancing. With that girl I had seen earlier.

And the way he was looking at her...

I was gonna kill him.

"You no-good, cheating, son of a..."

"Lori?" Kenny noticed I had murder written in my eyes, "What's wrong now?"

Kenny looked confused as he turned around, only to look surprised at who I was looking at.

"Be right back."

I slipped free from Kenny's hold, pushing me way through the dancers.

Tyson Granger was a dead man.

"Tyson! You stupid, ignorant, son of a..." I finally pushed passed the last of the dancers towards Tyson. "Listen here, moron, you better have a good reason why I shouldn't castrate you right now!"

I froze. The girl stared at me, with eyes that were way too familiar.

Her eyes...

There was no way it wasn't her. No one else had her unique eyes that shimmered like ice, but were still so beautifully warm.

"Ali? Is that you? What are you doing here?" I started to walk forward, towards her.

The familiar stranger bit her lip and staggered away from Tyson, who instantly reached out, grasping her waist.

"I have no idea who you're talking about." She said in a thick Celtic accent. "My name is Deirdre."

Wow, does she honestly think that I'm _that_ stupid?

Tyson pulled her closer, "Al..."

"Deirdre" tried to pull free from Tyson.

I narrowed my eyes on her, "Ali, I know it's you. You use that accent on that one Mexican last year at Halloween."

"Deirdre" glared at me in an all too-familiar way.

"I am not this Ali girl!"

"Dammit, I know it's you. Quit it! Quit trying to make me feel stupid!"

Tyson's eyes were wide as he tightened his hold on her, "Alison, please..."

The familiar stranger struggled against him, "Maddy! Simon! Help!"

Warm tears were starting to blur my vision. That did it. I knew it was her the moment she called for Maddy and Simon.

She was tearing me up inside.

"Dammit Ali!"

I reached out to grab her, but she pulled away, struggling against Tyson's hold.

It was like everything was in slow motion.

She jerked too hard, the force of it knocking what was obviously her wig off. Collar-length locks fluttered around her face in horror, as dark as chocolate.

I whimpered, "Ali."

I stepped forward, reaching with my arms when she tried to dodge me again. This time, I lost my footing and landed on the floor, hitting my elbow the wrong way.

Tyson stopped to help me up, but I smacked his hand away. "Stop her, dammit!"

"But..." He hesitated.

Ali turned to disappear within the crowd. I winced as I sat up, holding my arm.

Wow, I think I heard a bone crack when I fell.

As I managed to stand up, I watched Tyson take off after Ali.

"Lori!"

"Ow... what?"

Kenny was at my side, examining my arm. Soon Ray and Serenity were also knelt beside me, having noticed my fall.

"She needs to get to the hospital." Ray said.

"No, Ali!" I exclaimed.

I wasn't the important one. Ali was. They needed to be going after Ali!!

"Ali?" Kenny looked at me, before moving my arm.

I tried not to scream out in pain.

"Ali! She was here! In disguise! We have to –"

"Lori, you're hurt." Ren whispered, placed a calm hand on my shoulder.

"No, Ali!"

"What happened?!"

Max's voice joined the others, as Shandi, Kai, Hilary, and he crowded around me as well.

"I... Ali... she... Tyson... disguises... Maddy... ARGH!" I released a scream of frustration as Kenny picked me up.

I was carried out of the club, and the entrance was where we found Tyson.

"Tyson! Please, tell me you -"

He looked at me, looking hurt.

"She's gone..."

"Tyson, I'm sorry."

I sent him a sympathetic look as Kenny carried me to one of the cars.

"Hospital."

Dammit, I was fine!

The pain in my arm argued.

"Lori," Kenny said firmly as he looked at me. I was taken aback as to how serious he looked, "You are going, no matter what you think."

I felt my mouth hang open.

He just one upped me.

And I thought _I_ was the one who wore the pants in the relationship...

I felt myself tucked in between him and Hilary in the backseat.

"What about Ali?"

"Kai and Serenity are going to Maddy's house."

"Okay,"

I leaned my head on Kenny's shoulder, wanting the heaviness in my chest to go away.

It wouldn't.

"Tyson..? You gonna be okay?" Hilary asked softly.

"...Yeah."

He didn't sound so sure.

"What happened... when you chased her out of the club?" Ray asked, driving.

Tyson looked down the window as we drove down the streets, heading for the hospital.

"I grabbed her hand... and she managed to stun me enough for me to let go..."

Hilary's ruby eyes blinked, "How?"

"She... kissed me..."

"Uh, so? You guys kissed a lot." Hilary pointed out.

Tyson shook his head, "This time... it was different. Almost like... it was a long kiss goodbye..."

I bit my lip.

I knew what it felt like, to have one of those.

And even if they're supposed to let you know you're gonna be okay, they never really did.

They broke your heart.

I couldn't hold it in longer, as tears started to fall from my eyes. "I'm sorry Tyson."

Tyson clenched his eyes shut, "Why is she running away...?"

"Because... it's Ali." Ray said softly. "It's in her nature..."

I didn't want to think about what else Ali would do. I didn't want to think at all. Tyson was hurting worse than the rest of us. And there was nothing I could do to help.

The hospital was pretty much a blur. I was in, and then out. I had dislocated my elbow and had to wear it in a sling for awhile. They gave me some pain meds, but they didn't ease the pain I was feeling inside.

What was even worse was when they took Tyson aside while I was being checked out. I could've sworn I saw them hand him a bottle of anti-depressants while we were leaving.

And then we headed home...

I clung onto Kenny when we got into the house. I didn't want to be left alone, especially since I was feeling as bad as I was. We found Kai and Ren in the living room with Shandi and Max.  
"Any luck?"

There wasn't any hope in Ray's question.

Kai shook his head, the only one who could speak, "Her stuff was gone, and Maddy and Simon were distraught. No one really knows where she went this time."

"Damn it!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I rushed up to my room and slammed the door with my good arm.

I wanted to hit something so bad!

What the hell was she thinking?! That by leaving us, it would make things better?! That by pushing everyone away would make the blow of reality hurt less?!

I froze.

That was exactly what she was thinking.

Dammit, she was an idiot...

A selfless idiot.

"Idiot..." I mumbled, crying out of frustration rather than hurt.

Just come home already...

* * *

**A/N: ... review please...**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Finally, after 20 chapters, we have a Shandi/Max fluffy chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade and the characters do not belong to me. Also, the main characters are based off of ASlaveToWords, Divine Child, DaQiao17, and myself. Each chapter will alternate between POVs as well. This chapter will be in Shandi's POV.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**All to Myself**

Ugh, that was seriously the last time I down more than three Red Bulls…

Awaking with a headache the size of Finland, I rolled myself out of bed the next morning. The house was somewhat quiet, due to the fact that Kenny, Hilary, and Ray were at work. Tyson and Serenity were looking after Lori, who found it was difficult to do several things with a dislocated elbow.

The first thing I did was drag myself downstairs and into the kitchen, searching for food. And the Tylenol for this damn headache. Once I had taken my medicine, I poured myself a bowl of French Toast Crunch cereal, sitting at the table and aimlessly shoving spoonfuls of the sugary breakfast into my mouth.

At the moment, I was half-tempted to crawl back in bed and sleep the day away. Without Ali here, things weren't really as fun anymore. And after last night's drama, no one was really happy or willing to put forth the effort to have any fun.

I went to turn on my iPod and listen to my favorite songs while I ate by myself. However, a familiar hand was resting over it, and my blue-green eyes traveled up to meet his sapphire.

"Hey," he smiled weakly at me.

I knew he was trying to be his usual perky and cheery self, but I also knew how hard Max was taking Ali's absence. Now that I knew what was going on, I realized they had a very strong sibling-like bond. I smiled at him, trying to comfort him.

"Hey there."

"What are your plans for tonight?"

I blinked and replied, "Nothing. I'm off tonight. So is everyone else. It's Sunday."

Max smiled and leaned on the table, propping his chin in his palm, and I felt my cheeks warm at the abrupt closeness.

"Guess what I got?" He sang, cheesy grin in place.

I blinked, "Uh, a cute smile? A charming personality? Great hair that you need to let me cut?" I grinned at the last one, wanting to do so badly.

Max chuckled, "A present." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets.

"Oh. My. God."

I grabbed them and held them as if they were the most precious things on earth.

"This concert's been sold out! For like weeks!"

"The club got 'em for me."

Tickets to the Marianas Trench concert. Tonight. Oh my god.

I looked at Max. I could've kissed him for this. In fact, I found I really wanted to.

I quickly stopped those thoughts. I held no feelings for Max other than friendship. A twinge in my chest made me grind my teeth.

"Thanks, Max!"

"So you wanna go with me?" His face lit up.

I nodded. "We should leave around six so we can get to the stadium."

Max smiled, "That gives us a few hours to get ready."

"No peeking!" I winked, before I disposed of my cereal bowl, and scurried upstairs.

I wanted to look my best for this concert. While I showered I contemplated over various hair-styles and outfits that I could wear. I mean, it was Marianas Trench, one of my favorite bands ever.

I bit my lip at the strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Nerves. Huh, that was strange. I hadn't really felt nervous around another person in a long time.

It was almost strange the fuzzy feeling inside of my chest.

I felt almost _giddy_. Okay, talk about freaky. I wasn't Lori or Hilary, and I definitely didn't get giddy.

Especially over a harmless concert that I happened to be going to with one of the sweetest and sexiest boys I've ever met in my life. Shaking my head, I got out of the shower, and wrapped my hair up in a towel before I went to my closet and went through my clothes.

After going through several outfits, I glanced at the clock. Wow, I had actually slept in, because it was already almost three-thirty. Then again I had _a lot_ of clothes to go through and the small mountain at the bottom of my closet, so that had taken a majority of the hour.

I finally decided on my black leggings with my red plaid flats, a long black sleeveless shirt that went passed my bum, and a big red plaid belt with a big buckle hanging off my hips. I sat down and did my nails, painting them black before hair-drying my long, thick black hair. I then did my dark eye-make-up and red lipstick while my curling iron heated up.

I was halfway through curling my hair when I was careless. I had been distracted by the sound of Lori's cell going off near my bedroom door, and I hissed in pain as the hot iron pressed against the heel of my hand. Clutching and dropping the iron, I ran into my bathroom and ran cold water over the shiny, pink burn.

Great, just great, now I have this damn blistering burn to worry about.

I ignored it, looking at the time. Another hour and a half had already passed, and my hair wasn't even done yet. Sighing, I ignored the mild pain emitting from my burn and proceeded to finish curling my hair. I finished the look with a red plaid headband, red earrings, a red plaid choker, a red plaid bangle on my left arm and a pile of black bracelets on my right.

I had to admit, I looked great.

Time and effort always paid off, especially if you were a girl. I opened my door a crack and heard the shower running from the main bathroom.

"Tyson!" I hissed, noticing him about to pass and head downstairs.

He turned and raised an eyebrow, "Everything okay there, Andi?"

I bit my lip, "Maxie in the shower?"

"Yeah, he's getting' ready for some concert or something."

"Okay, good. He can't see me."

"Um… why?"

I rolled my eyes.

Again, how did this guy even have a somewhat, sorta, kinda girlfriend?

"Because it'll ruin it! He can't peek until we're about to leave!"

Tyson smirked and replied, "Sounds like a date."

I felt myself blush, "It isn't." I insisted. "Anyway, can you bring me something to eat?"

"Can't get it yourself?" Tyson's smirk grew, "Afraid Maxie'll see ya?"

The glare I sent him would stop the heart of even Kai.

Tyson yelped and ran downstairs. I heard the sound of pots clattering and utensils being riffled through. Later I heard the ding of the microwave, and I suddenly made a face.

Maybe asking Tyson of all people to get me food wasn't such a smart idea…

The garbage disposal finally returned, carrying a warm hot ham and cheese sandwich and a bag of chips. I took them, pinching his cheek and ruffling his hair, before I returned to hiding in my room until it would be time to go. I ate my dinner, brushed my teeth, and spent the remainder of the time watching WWE, drooling over Jeff Hardy and John Cena.

"Wrestling! Cool!"

"MAX!"

I whirled around, looking upset.

"You're ruining it!" I pouted.

At least until I got a good look at what he was wearing. I felt my breath escape me at how simply _gorgeous_ he looked. He wore black form fitting jeans, a cerulean blue t-shirt with a black button-up shirt over top, unbuttoned, with black converses, and a black and cerulean wrist band on one arm and a thick black wrist watch on the other arm.

Max stared at me, eyes widening. I saw him gulp a little, and his cheeks dusted with a pink blush.

"W-Wow… Shandi you look amazing…"

"You don't look too bad yourself," I replied coolly.

Max glanced at his watch, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, so, wanna go ahead and go? Maybe we could stop for ice cream on the way?"

I bit my lip. I wanted to say yes, badly, but I had the weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that Max had in his head this wasn't just two friends going to a concert. I had the inkling that he thought this was a date.

"Max… um… you know this isn't a date, right?"

He jumped and said, "Y-Yeah. Of course." He smiled at me, "Just two close friends going to see an awesome concert."

I smiled. Good. So long as we were on the same page then I was happy.

At least, I thought I was.

We left, me driving my car, and we did stop for ice cream. Soon Max was slightly hyper, but he wasn't insanely hyper. He was just hyper enough to make me laugh a lot.

We got to the concert and boy was it crowded, but the tickets were second row. I was so close to Marianas Trench yet so far away! I was happy and disappointed at the same time.

Max and I sang along to all our favorites, us dancing as "All to Myself" started. Max happened to look me directly in the eyes as he sang along. I felt a strange fluttering in my chest as he did this, something that took me aback and flattered me at the same time.

Again, the impulse to kiss him struck me again.

I fought against it, looking up at the band, especially as they paused.

"How about one of you lucky fans come up here and sing with me?"

A spotlight appeared on the crowd. I didn't try to eager attempt to get their attention. They would probably pick some random blond bimbo with big boobs.

I was convinced of that, at least until a bright light blinded me. I blinked rapidly.

"How about you, babe?"

I blinked, pointing at myself.

"What's your name?"

Max laughed and replied for me, since I was stunned and speechless.

"It's Shandi!!"

"Sweet name. Like the KISS song. Shandi, come on up!"

I glanced at Max, "Can he come too?!"

"Sure!"

Max and I made our way on stage. I couldn't believe this was happening. Soon "Cross My Heart" was playing, Max and I dancing together while we sang. It was so exhilarating and I couldn't believe this was actually happening.

And by the time the concert was over, I felt as if the night had gone by way too fast.

"Did you have fun?" Max asked as he drove us back home.

My hand was starting to bother me.

"Yes, I did. I can't believe we got to go _on stage_!"

Max chuckled and admitted, "I kinda pulled some strings for that to happen."

I blinked and whispered, "Whoa, really?"

"Yeah… I knew it would make you happy."

"Maxie… that's so sweet of you."

He smiled and said, "I just like seeing you happy… plus I know we've all had a real hard time since…" He trailed off, unable to see her name.

We pulled into the driveway. The lights were dark upstairs, meaning the others had gone to bed. We tiptoed in through the garage door, so not to disturb Ray in the living room.

"Wanna go up to my room?" I whispered.

Max gave a nod. We hurried upstairs. That's when he noticed I was cradling my hand.

"Shandi, what'd you do?" His eyes widened at the sight of the nasty burn.

"Curling iron…" I admitted. "I was careless."

Max had an idea, "Hold on a sec…" He disappeared and returned a few minutes later with his bottle of mustard from his birthday.

"Uh, how's that supposed to help?"

"I found out that mustard actually heals burns."

"It does?!"

Max held out his hand and he took my wrist, squirting mustard along the burn. It splattered some though. I went to pull my hand free to wipe it off with a Kleenex when suddenly Max did something completely shocking.

He licked the mustard off my hand.

I stared at him, watching as he looked up at me from under his bangs, still holding my hand. I wasn't sure how it happened, but suddenly he crawled across the bed and his lips locked against mine. I couldn't help but moan against his kiss; it was even better than I had imagined.

His lips were warm, inviting. I sunk my fingers into his golden blond strands, feeling how silky they were, and I inhaled his scent. He smelled so good, sweet and spicy at the same time. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth a little, granting me entrance.

I took it.

I couldn't stop. As much as I knew this was wrong, that I would, in a sense, be leading Max on if I continued, I couldn't bring myself to pull away. He tasted so good, and feeling him pressed against me was making my body undergo sweet havoc.

I wanted more. I wanted Max.

But I didn't just want him because he was a drop-dead gorgeous guy. I wanted him because he was sweet, because he was bright, because he was sunshine. He knew how to make me laugh and smile, and he brought out my true emotions.

Ah, shit!

I pulled away, gasping for air, and quickly hiding my red face. I felt like such an asshole it wasn't even funny. Here I was, hurting him and leading him on, when all along I was just being a contradictory moronic jerk.

No matter how much I denied it, no matter how much I didn't want it, I knew the truth…

The truth Lori had been trying to tell me all along.

I was in love with Max…

I couldn't tell him that. I couldn't ever tell anyone. My feelings for him had to be locked away.

"Shandi…?"

"Max… I…" I looked down, ashamed to look at him. "I shouldn't have done that… it wasn't right. We're just friends. I'm sorry."

Max gripped my uninjured hand, "It's okay… it was kind of my fault. You are just so pretty, and wonderful… I couldn't help myself, Andi."

I felt myself blush and finally met his eyes, "Are we cool…?"

Max nodded, "Night, Andi…"

He leaned in, kissing my forehead tenderly, before he stood up and quickly left the room. I sat there on my bed, before I finally pulled my pillow into my lap, and hugged it tightly against my chest. I had to fight myself from calling Max back into the room.

I wouldn't do it. I wouldn't be hurt again.

"Ali… I need you… please…" I whispered.

I just wanted her to come home and be my little sister. To tell me what to do, to help me get over my own fears. But she couldn't because she wasn't here, and no one knew where she was.

"Ali…"

My life was empty without her.

"What am I going to do…?"

I closed my eyes and fought against the intense emotions attacking me left and right.

* * *

**A/N: Shandi finally knows what's going on… oh boy. Please review!**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hmm… back to Ali.**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade and the characters do not belong to me. Also, the main characters are based off of ASlaveToWords, Divine Child, DaQiao17, and myself. Each chapter will alternate between POVs as well. This chapter will be in Ali's POV.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Kiss Me Softly**

I couldn't believe it.

I scrambled for my flashlight, the beam hurting my sensitive eyes as I quickly pulled the dusty tome into my lap. I couldn't believe that after all this time, I had finally found it.

The spell to send them home.

It had been almost two weeks since my flight from the house. I was numb inside, especially after the accidental encounter at the club. What's even worse was I couldn't stop replaying that moment in my mind.

_I had to get away. They knew it was me. I couldn't stay here any longer._

_I ran, just like I always did. Running seemed to be the only thing I was good for anyway. However, right as soon as I burst out of the club, I felt his touch as his hand grasped mine, stopping me._

_I whirled around, the last pieces of my heart cascading to nothingness as my gaze met his russet brown. I didn't think, entranced by him. All I knew was now was that one moment._

_I locked us in a kiss, passionate and breathtaking. It was foreign, the way our tongues intricately danced, but it felt so right. I kissed Tyson with everything I had, feeling the tears slipping down my face._

_The moment I pulled away, I found my chance to escape._

_I took it, having given Tyson my last kiss goodbye, and I took off into the night…_

That memory had haunted me so badly the past few days. I had managed to get back to Maddy and Simon's, only having enough time to grab my stuff and bolt. Then I had taken off, not knowing where I was going to go unless I got there.

And that's when I found it…

My sanctuary.

It was the abandoned manor behind the cemetery. No one had lived here for years. The last person who lived here was in fact a friend of my late grandfather's, an old woman who loved magic and other odd things and trinkets. The manor was rumored to be haunted by her restless spirit.

Even if this creepy place _was_ haunted, I wasn't scared. I had dealt with scary paranormal activity in the past and I knew that the old woman wouldn't harm me. I wasn't scared to be here, all alone.

I had been staying in her old bedroom, going through the mountains upon mountains of dusty old tomes. I lived on the provisions that Maddy had given me, mainly consisting of pomegranates (oh bless her sweet soul), trail mix, chips, and bubble gum. Water was easy to access, especially from the bathroom in the cemetery's main building during the day and the neighbors hose when no one was home.

And now I had found the spell.

I glanced at my watch, rubbing my raw nose from where I had several allergy attacks from dust and old cat dander. I was allergic to cats, hence why Tumble lived _outside_. I winced at the soreness of my nostrils but I didn't care.

I could finally go back home.

I hated being away from my friends for such a long time, but I had needed to leave. They were such a distraction and I realized I had subconsciously been prolonging finding the spell. I didn't want them to leave; it would kill me when they did, but it had to be done.

Could I really face Tyson again though?

That was the one question I didn't have the answer for. The thought of it made me tremble and I hugged the tome to my chest. I was downright terrified to go home.

I wanted it more than anything, but knew that I would get the hell knocked out of me by Serenity, Lori, Hilary, and possibly even Kai. I didn't have the strength to look Tyson in the eyes anymore, to whisper the three words that burned within my chest. I most certainly did have the strength to push him away.

I couldn't prolong this any longer. I gathered my bag, placing the book in my backpack, replacing the other books on the shelves. I stood up, groaning as my muscles ached from sitting in the same position for several hours. I sniffled, my nose burning again.

Man, I was going home a mess.

I walked across the creaking floorboards, stepping over the broken ones, and I stopped in the bathroom. The rusty mirror revealed my reflection. My hair was uncombed, and my face was smeared with dust. I sighed, unable to wash my face, and just wiping it with my shirt would smear it even more.

I gave up, looking away, before turning to head down the steps. I bit my lip at the sight of the hazardous stairs. I then looked at the banister, easing myself on it, and slowly sliding myself down it. I landed lightly on my feet before I climbed out the back window, the original entrance I had used.

The sunlight hurt. It actually blinded me as I took off through the overgrown lawn and into the woods, resulting in me to stumble and scrape my arm against the trunk of a tree. I hissed as the blood dripped down my arm, staining my jeans as I ran through the trees.

Now that I was finally going home, I just wanted to get there as soon as possible. Countless times I fell, but I ignored the pain and the blood that oozed from my new scrapes, and just kept going. I knew the woods pretty well, considering the fact I used to escape to them whenever my mother used to come and visit.

Soon I was near the creek. All I had to do was cross it and then I'd be in the back yard. I looked down at the cold, murky water and just shrugged. I was already a mess as it was. I leapt into the water, sucking in my breath as the water burned my scrapes.

Dammit, dammit, dammit! Cold, burning, pain, ow!

I managed to get across the creek and was trying hard not to cry as I staggered toward the house. I bit my lip as I tried the backdoor.

Locked…?

The hell? Since when do they lock the back door during the day? Usually someone was home.

I sighed and tried the garage door, but that was locked as well.

Kay… this was really strange.

I finally went to the front door, and (shocker… not) it was locked as well. Annoyed, I tried the windows on the entire lower level. I sighed and stepped back, examining the second level windows. As far as I could tell they were all locked, except for one.

My bedroom window lock had been broken for so long. I never had the time to get it fixed. I looked at the tree that grew right beside the house and I groaned as I started to climb. The pain I felt throbbed through my entire body as I finally climbed up to my window.

I used my palms and pulled it open, swinging my leg over the sill, and climbing into my room. I pulled back the curtain and looked around my room. I blinked in shock to actually see the floor, and that my room was somewhat tidy.

Ren must've come in and cleaned while I was gone…

I inhaled the familiar scent of my room. I then winced as I crossed the room and opened my dresser drawer. I blushed as I found one of Tyson's shirts in it.

It was the one I had picked out. It was white, and had a picture of a box with eye holes. It said 'How do you expect me to think outside of the box if you won't even let me out of it?'.

I lifted it up, careful not to get blood on it, and inhaled Tyson's warm and spicy scent. It held a hint of citrus to it, and I sighed deeply. I replaced the shirt and found one of my baggy black and white soccer jerseys that I had gotten from my cousin, along with a pair of sweats.

I opened the door, only to hear nothing.

Huh… no one was home. Weird. Really weird.

I went straight for the bathroom. I placed my backpack in the corner of the room, pulling my tattered and bloody shirt over my head, before I threw it away. I tossed my jeans in the corner and then I showered, the hot water burning and stinging my scrapes and other wounds, but soon they felt better.

Once I was showered and I bandaged myself up, I dried my hair and grabbed my backpack again. I opened the door and was about to head downstairs when I bumped into something solid.

And no, it wasn't the wall, like I prayed.

"Ali."

He said my name, the pain in his voice as he did, and he locked his eyes on me.

"T-Ty…"

I couldn't breathe. My heart was beating wildly in my chest. I was scared I might have a heart attack.

"Please… don't be another dream…"

Those words made my face burn, especially as he cupped my face in his hands, brushing my damp hair out of my face. I fought against the tears burning my eyes. Panic began to rise as Tyson leaned in to kiss me.

As much as it killed me, I turned my face, resulting in his lips to land on my cheek.

"Ali, what's wrong?"

"Stop…"

Tyson blinked, "Ali… it's been painful without you… why don't you want me to kiss you?"

I fought back the truth as I hissed out the lie.

"I don't love you."

He released me, "What…?"

I repeated it again, more venomously as I desperately tried to hide the truth.

"I don't love you, Tyson. I found the spell. I'm sending you back home. There you can find some other girl, and fall in love with her."

Jealously unleashed the monster within me. I would kill if another woman touched Tyson. He was mine.

At least, he was…

Now I was letting him go.

"Don't… don't do this, Ali… please…"

His pleas were killing me, wrenching my bleeding heart. I tried to turn and walk away from him, but he grabbed my arm, whirling me around so that I was facing him. So that he could see my eyes.

"Alison… don't tell me what you told me in the park was all a lie. It couldn't be. I heard it in your voice; saw it in your eyes. You really do love me."

"Not…any…more…" I said through clenched teeth.

Dammit, Tyson, take the hint and let me just rid you of me!

Tyson loosened his grip, "You're… breaking up with me?"

He wouldn't dare play that card!?

"Hard to do, considering the fact you never made me yours in the first place… not officially." I said rather coldly.

I heard my own words and inwardly flinched. I sounded like a heartless bitch. I sounded like…

My mother.

"Ali… I-I…"

I couldn't listen any longer.

"It's over, Tyson. Get over it."

I turned to walk down the steps, to run away from him once again, when he spoke again. His words stopped me in my tracks, the world coming to a halt with me, and the final blow to my heart was delivered.

"I love you."

W-What…?

No…! He couldn't! He couldn't tell me those words, not now, not when I was freeing him for his own benefit!

"Dammit, Ali, don't you know what that means for someone like me?! I love you!!"

I lowered my eyes, crying softly. I wanted to die. I was going to lose everything the moment I sent them home.

I felt his hands lightly touch my arms, before he pulled me against his chest, and he ran his hands through my hand gently, rocking us back and forth. As much as I fought against myself, I lost, because I clutched him back.

Tyson tilted my chin, lowering his lips to mine, and kissing me softly. Moaning against his mouth, I pressed myself as close as I could until his back hit the wall. He kissed me with love and passion.

And I was throwing it all away…

"Ali…"

He said my name, whispering it in my ear, and making me shiver.

"Make me yours…"

God, how I wanted to do that.

I couldn't bring myself to do it though. I couldn't claim Tyson like I wanted to. It was be so wrong.

I was sick and tired of committing selfish mistakes.

Tyson's eyes were blazing, smoldering, and making me fought with my desires. He switched the position, so that I was the one pinned, so that I couldn't run away again. He cupped my face tenderly in his hand, kiss after kiss soft and sending more temptation through me.

"Stop and say you love me." I gasped, closing my eyes.

"Alison Calvin… I love you." Tyson whispered sincerely. "Do you… or do you not… love me?"

I couldn't lie. I knew that I should, to stop the heartache, but it was going to inevitably come either way. I might as well submit to the moments and time we _did_ have.

"I do… I do so much… I love you more than anything, Tyson." I cried. "Can you forgive me again? I didn't mean to hurt you… I heard the words coming out, I felt I would die, it hurt so much to hurt you…"

Tyson pressed his forehead against mine, caressing my tear-stained cheek.

"It's okay now, Al… I'm here… always."

Always…

Tyson wasn't one to make and then break promises. But he broke this one the moment he made it. It was an empty promise.

I arched my back as Tyson started to kiss my neck, his lips causing tingles to spread through my body due to the sensitive skin there. His hands roamed gently, his touch gentle and almost innocent, yet far from it at the same time.

"T-The others…" I choked out.

Tyson pulled back and weakly smiled, "All work until tonight…"

That explained the locked doors and garage.

"Are you sure…?" I whispered, eyes wide.

"Only if you are." Tyson confessed. "I just want to be with you…"

I pulled him down for another kiss, before I took his hand, lacing our fingers, and we went into my room.

* * *

"Work sucked!"

I smirked as I heard Shandi's complaint as they piled in through the kitchen. I was seated on the steps, Tyson holding my hands tightly, and the book remained in my lap.

"I'm tired…" Lori whined.

"Aw, I'll cuddle with you and we'll watch Wizards." Kenny replied sweetly.

"Really? But you get so jealous over how much you look like Max Russo…"

"I'll sacrifice for my girl."

"Stop it, you're making me sick." Hilary teased.

"Oh, like you're _not_ going to go and call Derek on my phone." Serenity replied.

Max yawned and said, "Is there any hot dogs left?"

Ray chuckled, "Are you _ever_ going to get sick of those things?"

"Nope!!"

"Kai, want some ice cream?" Serenity asked quietly.

"… Sure…"

They continued to laugh and tease before suddenly Max sighed.

"I miss Ali."

Silence fell among them.

"I hope she's okay…"

"She's okay." Shandi said suddenly.

"How do you know?" Lori demanded.

"Because she's sitting on the steps."

"WHAT?!"

A scramble into the living room resulted in chaos. I squeaked as they nearly lunged for me, but Tyson stopped them in their tracks with a single look.

"You're… home…"

The disbelief in Lori's voice reflected in several of their gazes.

"Yeah," I said weakly. "I… found the spell."

"Ali… c'mere." Serenity said quietly.

I blinked and Tyson released me, before I slowly approached. Serenity looked up, her eyes narrowed dangerously, and I gulped.

"You… idiot!!"

_WHAM!_

I groaned as the wind was knocked out of me from the large book she had hidden behind her back. Gasping for air, I sunk to my knees. Shandi grabbed a hold of Ren along with Kai before she could proceed to knock the hell out of me.

"Serenity?!" Shandi hissed, eye twitching.

"You Buddha-damn idiot!" Lori snapped at me, looking as pissed as Serenity.

I giggled even though it hurt. I loved it whenever she would say 'Buddha' instead of 'god'. It just sounded funny.

I blinked as I caught sight of glares from Kenny and Max. I sighed, wincing.

"Guys… look… I'm sorry…" I winced even more as they continued to glare, which was unnerving considering the fact it _was_ Kenny and Max. "C'mon… I did it because I… I needed to get this done…"

"Moron," Kai snorted.

"All you did was hurt us even more." Lori sniffled, touching her arm.

I saw the sling, and paled.

I…did that.

"I'm so sorry…" I choked out.

Shandi sighed and pulled me into a hug, "Dammit, don't cry."

I hugged her tightly, "Andi…"

"I understand… well, I think I'm the only one who does and doesn't wanna hit you."

"Damn straight!" Lori exclaimed.

Great… Lori pissed. Just what I need on top of Ren pissed, which was a rare occurrence in itself. And Max and Kenny glaring at me was really starting to freak the hell outta me!

Ray hugged me next, catching me off-guard.

"Glad you're home… and safe."

Yeah, he would feel sympathetic with me, considering the fact he ran off how many times on his team?

"So… the spell… you really found it?" Hilary said quietly.

I gave a sad nod, "Yeah… it's really specific and can only be done during dawn or sunset… so we have until… tomorrow."

"Let's go out for ice cream." Ray suggested. "I heard they have pumpkin flavored."

"Really?" Max perked up at this. "Awesome!"

Tyson grinned, "I'm game!"

"What about you, Ali? Are you up for some treats?" Hilary asked weakly.

I gave a nod.

I knew it would be awhile for them to truly forgive me, but at least I was back home…

Just like the Bladebreakers would be soon.

* * *

**A/N: 4****th**** update in one day! 5 minutes before midnight as well! I rule! Review!**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Uh-oh… Ali found the spell. What's gonna happen now?!**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade and the characters do not belong to me. Also, the main characters are based off of ASlaveToWords, Divine Child, DaQiao17, and myself. Each chapter will alternate between POVs as well. This chapter will be in Ren's POV.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Fireflies**

Why was everything so warm…?

Opening my eyes, I felt myself blush heavily as I saw I was practically nose-to-nose with Kai. His arm was lying on my waist, as if he was holding me, but I could tell he wasn't. I sat up slowly and found Ray snuggled against my side, his fingers clutching the hem of my shirt, and I had the split image of him as a kitten cross my mind.

Now I remember…

We had all been watching movies, piled together on Max and Ray's bed, and had eventually fallen asleep. I looked around, seeing Hilary lying at Ray's feet, curled up in a ball with her arm hanging off the side. Lori and Kenny were cuddled up in the corner by Max and Shandi's feet, the blond holding the Newfie close and her clutching his shirt. Tyson and Ali were curled up near Lori and Kenny, Ali's breathing deep.

I stretched, feeling my joints pop, and then I carefully climbed over Kai and onto the living room floor. At least until I started to walk to the kitchen and stepped on something.

"Ow!" Derek hissed, waking up.

"Derek?!" I hissed, shocked to find him there. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Derek shrugged, "I came over about three… wanted to see Hilary."

I sent a glare at the sleeping brunette. She knew not to let him in after midnight. Sighing, I indicated to the group of slumbering teenagers and Derek nodded, before easing his way onto the bed, and snuggling against Hilary. I yawned as I entered the kitchen, turning on the coffee pot for Shandi and Kai, before turning to make some green tea.

"Wow, it's already two in the afternoon…"

I froze as those words left me. That would mean we only had about four hours left with the others before we would have to send them home. I only had four hours to tell Kai how I felt…

"Ren…?"

I turned and saw Tyson rubbing his eyes, looking exhausted.

"Tyson… hey…"

He looked up, noticing the emotions I tried to mask on my face. Unfortunately, I wasn't good at hiding how I truly felt, unlike Ali, Shandi, and Kai. A moment later I was surprised to feel Tyson hug me tightly.

"It'll be alright… it'll hurt at first but…" Tyson trailed off, voice thick with raw emotion.

I hugged him back, before slipping away from him. I just wanted to get my mind off of what would occur very soon. Time was slipping away, running out.

I put a lot of effort into the lunch I made. By the time it was done, everyone was awake and dressed. We took our plates outside, deciding to eat on the patio. The sky was that strange shade of gray, like right before a summer storm, and the clouds were swirling.

It would rain soon…

"This is delicious, Serenity." Max said, his voice strangely thick, and he coughed as he looked away, hiding misted eyes.

"Yeah, sure am gonna miss your cooking…" Tyson admitted, looking at his half-eaten plate of food.

"M-Me too." Kenny choked out, before burying his face into Lori's shoulder.

"You have to give me some recipes before we go." Ray simply said.

Even he was picking at his food.

"I better go and make sure we have everything for the spell…"

Ali said those words in a dead pan voice. That's when I finally got a real good look at her. She was pale, incredibly so, her skin no longer the brilliant tawny shade that came from her Celtic blood. Her eyes were rimmed with red from obviously crying, and dark circles surrounded them.

"I'll go with you," I offered.

She gave a nod, and I followed her inside. We walked in silence, me silently placing my arm around her comfortingly. I knew Ali was hurting so badly that she was on the verge of another breakdown, but I was proud of how strong she was and was holding herself up.

We finally reached the door to the library, where Ali had put the book for safe-keeping. Opening the door, we stepped inside, turning on the light. I sniffed the air, stunned by the faint aroma of wood and smoke.

Oh no…

Ali smelled it as well, because she ran straight for the fireplace. I clamped my hands over my ears moments before the loudest shriek I had ever heard pierced the air.

"!!"

That did it. The sound of running footsteps, a stampede up the stairs, came not even a moment later. Everyone came bursting into the library a moment later.

"What is it?! What happened?!" Tyson shouted.

Ali crumbled forward, hands pulling out the ashen remains of the spell book. I felt a strange pain in my chest at the sight of the book. I loved books, and hated seeing them destroyed. The bookworm inside of me was grieving for the loss of the book.

"Who did this…?"

Her voice came out deadly, a tone that was torn between relieved and venomous.

"I had to have been one of you!" Tyson accused, pointing at Kenny and Lori. "You two are the only ones who have reason!"

"Tyson!" Ray said, appalled. "Kenny and Lori wouldn't do something like this!"

"Then who was it?!" Ali screeched, crying now. "I left because of this, and now… now it's gone! There's no spell now!"

"… Exactly."

We froze, turning to look at the culprit.

His blue eyes were filling with tears as he locked his gaze on misting ruby ones. Ali blinked rapidly in disbelief, along with Tyson.

"Derek? It was you?" Max said, shocked.

Derek gave a solemn nod, "I… I couldn't let you do it, Ali… if you sent Hilary away… I wouldn't be able to live with myself… without even trying to stop you." He whispered painfully, taking Hilary's hands in his own as he blushed. "I… I love you, Hilary. I couldn't bear to see you go."

I twitched.

"You could've just ripped out the page, not burn the entire book!" I shouted, "Frickin' idiot!"

Derek blinked rapidly and then countered with, "Nuh-uh! It could've had another spell in there! I had to make sure!"

Ali was trembling as she glared at him. "Dammit, Derek! You're lucky part of me doesn't want them to leave, or else I'd be kickin' your sorry ass to the Canadian border and back!"

"Can I kick his ass?" Kai replied simply.

We stared at him in shock. Kai looked really annoyed, maybe because he was just relieved as us that Ali was home, and didn't want her to leave again.

Was Kai admitting he didn't want to leave?

Or did he just want to kick Derek's butt because he ruined all of Ali's hard work?

"No, you cannot!" Hilary glared, hugging Derek tightly. "No one touches my man!"

Derek blushed as Hilary called him 'hers'.

"So… what now?" Max asked softly.

"Dunno…" Shandi admitted, before biting her lip, and gently pulling Ali into a hug. "It's okay, hun. We'll find another spell…"

Ali gave a nod, before she went straight for the computer, and got to work. I glanced at Tyson, wordlessly ordering him to stay with her in fear she would run away again, and he nodded back before picking her up, sitting in the chair, and pulling her into his lap. Kai was sending looks at Derek, which Hilary was countering.

"C'mon, let's go figure out what we're going to do for dinner…" Ray said, taking my hand, and leading me out of the room.

Max, Shandi, Lori, and Kenny declared they needed to get some air, so they made arrangements to go to the mall. I watched Kai out of the corner of my eye as he disappeared out the back door and into the rain.

We were back at step one…

* * *

"He hasn't come in since this afternoon…" Ray sighed, staring out the window in worry.

We were doing the dishes, since the others were hiding in various places of the house. Ali and Tyson had only come out of the library for dinner. I had peeked in earlier, only to find the heart-clenching sight of Ali sobbing and Tyson holding her.

It had to be tearing him up inside, seeing Ali so upset about the one thing that would tear them apart forever.

"I'll go and look for him…" I whispered.

Ray gave a nod of understanding before asking softly, "Ren… do you love Kai?"

I blushed as I lowered my eyes. If Ray could see my complicated emotions for the Russian, then surely Kai could see them as well. Biting my lip, I gave a nod, and Ray smiled broadly.

"I'm glad… you make him realize he's not alone."

My eyes locked on Ray's in surprise. He smiled and reached over, ruffling my raven locks, and a strand of violet twirled around his finger. I blushed even more as Ray leaned in, pressing a sweet kiss to my forehead.

"You really are an angel on earth, Serenity… you're just like your name. Calm, sweet… no one else is perfect for Kai like you are."

"Ray…"

He glanced at the remaining dishes, "Go on. I got these."

I was tempted to argue, but the Neko-Jin simply gave me a look, and I was out the door. The grass was damp from the storm, the swirling clouds parting and revealing the moon. It would be full in a few days.

I went to search for Kai and found him, where else, in the branches of the tree. He seemed to have grown attached to the tree, having disappeared in it more times than I could remember. I swiftly climbed up beside him, having gotten in some good tree climbing practice, and Kai glanced at me before looking back up at the moon.

"Hey," I said softly.

He didn't reply. He was in one of his moods that kept his mouth shut and his thoughts to himself. I sighed, wishing he would learn to open up to me more.

"Oh look…"

Suddenly I found myself captivated as a soft yellow glow appeared in front of us.

"Fireflies…" I whispered.

Kai's eyes locked on the one that insisted on hovering near his face. They followed the firefly as it started to dance around his head. I reached out, another firefly brushing against my palm, before he joined his companion. Soon we were surrounded by fireflies.

"They're beautiful…" I admitted.

Kai gave a soft, "Yeah…"

And then the most amazing thing happened. It was completely unexpected, completely breathtaking, and completely wonderful. Kai's cold fingers lightly touched mine before they found themselves intertwining, his palm pressed against mine.

Kai was holding my hand…

My breathing was uneven as my mind whirled. I tried to grasp the concept that this was really happening. That Kai Hiwatari was holding my hand.

I couldn't remain in the dark any longer. I had to hear it with my own ears. I had to know…

"Kai…?"

"Hmm?"

I blushed hotly as I looked at him out of the corner of my heterochromatic orbs, "Do… do you like me?"

Kai stared at me for endless moments, before he carefully leaned in, pressing his lips to mine. I closed my eyes, kissing back shyly and timidly, before I felt him pull back tenderly.

"What do you think?"

I opened my eyes, blinking rapidly at the small smile on his lips.

Kai was smiling…

And it was such a beautiful sight.

"I think… that's a yes." I breathed.

Kai gave a nod of confirmation. We sat in silence, watching the fireflies dance. I felt the ache within my chest as I realized that Kai would be leaving…

And he would be taking my heart.

So, very softly, I whispered the one thing I wanted more than anything else.

"Don't go…"

* * *

**A/N: For all the Kai/Ren fans out there… hmm… probably should come up with a shipping name for 'em. ^_^ Please reviews! Already 92 reviews?! O_O Damn… you people like this fic… too bad it's almost over!!**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: … now for more midget love!**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade and the characters do not belong to me. Also, the main characters are based off of ASlaveToWords, Divine Child, DaQiao17, and myself. Each chapter will alternate between POVs as well. This chapter will be in Lori's POV.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Loving You**

It had only been two days since Derek burned the spell book. For the past two days, I had spent almost every moment with Kenny, and the others. I wanted to have good memories when they left.

I didn't want it to be a broken goodbye.

After spending as much time as I could with them, I found myself doing dishes alone in the kitchen. I wanted to find sometime for myself to my thoughts.They would be leaving, once we found the counter curse again.

That's when it hit me.

I gripped the edge of the sink as the feeling hit my chest.

I would never see him again.

_Come on Lori! Keep it together! _I thought to myself as I leaned my head into the sink, taking a few, quick deep breaths.

Life was so unfair at times, when you think you finally met that one person who is your other half, your heart, and that you want to be with them forever or as long as you can. And then the fairytale ends, the heart breaks, and you go back to do it all over again.

I never wanted to feel that dull thud in my chest, like it had happened before. Kenny wasn't the first, but there was one guy I thought I would spend the rest of my life with.It turned out that he was far from it, though I had been blind at the time, and thought he was perfect.

I hated to know the fact that Kenny would soon give me a long kiss goodbye, before heading back to his own world. He told me he wanted to stay, and I wanted him to stay too but… now I was feeling guilty. I shouldn't have to feel this way about the one guy I cared about so deeply.

I take another gasping breath, only to realize that I was about to cry.I felt like that for a while since Ali brought home the book. I kept my tears as silent as possible, so the others wouldn't have to worry.

I didn't want to lose him.

Was that so wrong?

After washing, I proceeded to grab a towel and start drying. I really just wanted to be alone and sometimes doing chores helped when I wanted to be alone to my thoughts. No one else complained, mainly due to the fact they got out of doing them.

"Hey," a familiar voice popped up from behind me.

I almost dropped the plate I was holding when Kenny caught it, almost dropping it himself before placing it on the stack.

"You scared me," I confessed, placing my hand to my chest as he put the dish away.

"Sorry about that,"

He leaned against the counter as I continued to dry the dishes. We stood there in complete silence, to a point it was bothering me. I glanced over at Kenny, who appeared to be deep in thought. He had his arms crossed against his chest, almost as if he was studying the dirt on the tile.

After I put away the last cup, I turned to look at him. "Kenny… is… everything okay?"

I hated to ask, but it was just bugging me.

"No, it's not! We're leaving as soon as Ali finds another spell!"

I almost tripped over my own feet as Kenny shouted, making me tremble slightly at the sight of him looking very angry. I never seen him angry, sometimes frustrated, but never angry. And he has never; ever yelled like that.

Around me or even at me...

He pounded his fist on the counter, making a loud bang.I jumped again, this time afraid of what was going to happen.

"I'm just sick of it!" Kenny all but growled, running a hand through his hair, both eye colors flashing, "Just sick of… waiting. Just… waiting…"

I couldn't speak as I saw Kenny standing there, staring at the tile looking very pissed off. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say, to do in this situation. The only fact was that I wanted out of the kitchen. It was starting to feel like the walls were closing on me.

"I-I know," I told him before bolting out of the kitchen.

I never heard him call out for me as I bolted up to my room, slamming the door shut. I couldn't hold anything back as I feel onto my bed. My hands grabbed the first pillow I saw, burying my face in it and hoping Kenny wasn't walking up the stairs this instant.

After what seemed like an eternity, I removed my face out of the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. My eyes felt puffy, and a headache was coming on.My door creaked open as someone walked in and shut it.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see who it was as someone knelt gently down on the bed next to me.

"Lori…"

Kenny's voice was heard. I didn't want to make a move, wanting him to think that I fell asleep or something.

A hand stroked my hair, "Lori… I didn't mean to take it out on you. I am so sorry I scared you." His sweet voice whispered.I shifted my body as he started to rub my back, "Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you." Sighing, I flopped my body over to the other side to face him, startling the poor boy. "I… figured you wanted to be alone."

I shifted my eyes away from his, not wanting to look at him directly in the face. I felt like I was the one in trouble, and not him for yelling and hitting things. I just simply hugged my pillow as we sit in silence.

"No… I… I don't know. I'm just angry."

"At who? Ali?"

"No!" He waved his hands around in defense before sighing deeply, "I… I'm just mad at life in general."

"It's alright," I replied, taking his hand, "I'm mad at life too."

He lied down next to me, holding my hand as we lay there in the quiet. I felt safe, comforted, and loved. I wanted to share this moment with him forever. I wanted to have this time just to see him next to me and knowing that I have a wonderful guy.

"It's home… for you. Don't you miss…?"

"Lori, I do miss everyone," Kenny replied softly, sitting up and staring down at me, "I really do but –"

"No buts, you should go back."

"But Lori, what about all we –"

I silenced him when I gently kissed his lips.

"Just listen," I whispered as I stared at him, brushing his bangs from his face. "It's not that I don't care about you, but it's that that I do care about you so much that I want you to be happy."

"You make me happy," He whispered.

"I know," I smiled, "You make me happy too."

We both stared at each other, not saying a word. I took the time to study his face, touching his hair and just trying to smile despite how miserable I felt on the inside.I just stared at him, wondering if I was missing something.

"Lori… there's…" Kenny began, tripping over his words. "There's something I want to say and –"

I interrupted him, "Kenny, I want you to kiss me."

Of all the things I wanted from him, I thought of the one thing I wanted to make it feel truly, absolutely special. I wanted to remember him for as long as I could. I didn't want to forget what we had was special.

Kenny blinked, "Okay but –"

"No, I mean kiss me."

I stared into his eyes, burning with the feeling that I had for quite a while. His eyes were quizzical.

"Kiss me like Tyson kisses Ali…"

His dual colored eyes stared at me, almost looking frightened at what I just asked from him.

"Please Kenny, it would make me happy."

The look on his face made me want to giggle.

Wow, it's official.

I think I broke Kenny.

I know he's not the type to kiss a girl like that, but dammit, this could be the last time we have a sweet moment together. And I want to remember the way he smells, feels, and also how he kisses me, touches, etc. etc.

"It-it would?"

"Yes."

He leaned in, his lips brushing against mine.

I wanted so bad to feel that same crazy desire that both Ren and Ali felt for their guys. But as I felt Kenny's nervousness, I realized that I was pressuring him. I knew that if I tried to do anything, he probably get scared and run off to Hilary, crying and clutching her.

Hell, I was his first serious girlfriend, let alone girlfriend in general.

"Stop," I pulled away.

"What's wrong? Is this what you wanted?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to do that…"

I curled my legs up to my chest. I felt him pull me back, straight into his arms as he buried his head into my shoulder. I nuzzled his head, wanting to just... feel. I felt my vision blur as something warm fell from my eyes.

"Lori…"

Kenny looked up, noticing that I was starting to cry.

"It's okay, I'm just..." My words failed as I started to sob. "Don't leave me, please. Don't leave me," I buried my face into his neck, grabbing onto his t-shirt as he held me.

There, I said it. I was being selfish and I was saying that I didn't want him to leave. I was trying so hard to not be. I wanted to be supportable, though I knew and everyone else knew no one wanted to leave.

Except for maybe Ray… but that was because being away from Mariah was killing him.

Kenny mumbled my name into my hair, rocking me back and forth. I pulled away, wiping my face.

"I'm sorry I had to get it off my chest and –" I was cut off.

It was so gentle, so sweet, and so abrupt that I couldn't believe that he would pull it off. It was long lasting, genuine, and instinctive.

I blinked as he pulls away from the kiss he gave me. The kiss wasn't as hot and heavy as the ones that I knew Ren got from Kai or Ali from Tyson. However, my head was buzzing, and my heart was thumping against my chest. It was sweet enough to be that passionate.

"Kenny?"

"Lori, there's something I want to tell you," Kenny whispered softly as he looked straight in my eyes, turning red, yet still staring at me.

"Okay, what is it?"

"I love you."

Oh... oh he didn't just say what I think he just said? Oh...I can't breathe. I can't think. He just...

"I love you," He repeated as I was trying to catch my breath.

"You... love me?"

"Y-Yes," He began to stutter, "I-If y-you d-don't f-feel the s-same way, I –"

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

I grabbed him, kissing him, which took the poor boy aback and he turned red. "You love me? You really do love me?"

"Y-Yes."

"Oh... Kenny... I..."

"I didn't upset you, did I?"

"No..." I was laughing, "No, actually it's the opposite. You love me? Really?!"

He just stared at me.

Wow... he loves me. He really does love me.

"I know with everything going on, it's not the best timing on my part, but I..." He smiled, shyly, "I wanted to tell you. I didn't want to have any regrets."

"I'm not a regret, am I?"

Kenny's face fell, the expression upon his sweet face one of heartbreak before he pulled me closer, "No, you aren't and will never be a regret. You're… special."

I felt like I was flying. I felt like I was on top of the world. I felt like... I was in love.

"Kenny," I pulled away enough to take his face into my hands, "I love you too."

"You mean that?"

He looked like a kid at Christmas

I nodded and he then said, "And not just saying it because I said so?"

"Nope, I mean it."

"Wow,"

The poor computer geek was speechless.

I frowned and said, "This whole thing is wow."

"If I do leave, I won't forget you. Never." Kenny promised and he touched my face.

"But there will probably be another girl... or... or you marry Dizzy!"

He laughed, "No... I don't think any girl in that world could take your place, Loren Alaine Damian."

Oh yeah, I am definitely in love with the geek.

I kissed him gently before kissing his nose. We stayed like that for a while before heading downstairs, and hopefully some of our happiness would rub off on them.

* * *

**A/N: Another fine thanks to Divine Child for writing this chapter, for I couldn't get my damn brain to work out its kinks. Anywhoo, to all Americans, Happy Thanksgiving! Now please review!**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Finally, chapter 24!**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade and the characters do not belong to me. Also, the main characters are based off of ASlaveToWords, Divine Child, DaQiao17, and myself. Each chapter will alternate between POVs as well. This chapter will be in Shandi's POV.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Fallen Angel and Risen Demon**

The depression in this household was irritating me beyond belief. Yes, I was sad that very soon my friends would leave, but deep down I knew it would be wrong for them to stay. This wasn't _their_ world; they just didn't belong here.

And as much as it killed me, I knew that I had to say goodbye to Max once and for all.

Sunday was difficult for me. I woke up, knowing I was trapped inside the house with everyone today. It was one of those strange days where we all had the day off. I lay in bed, staring at my ceiling, and haunted by the memory of Max's kiss.

I couldn't get him outta my head. I could still remember, as if still feeling it, his touch and his kiss. I could still recall his sweet taste, the feeling of silken golden strands wounding around my fingers, and how his body pressed against mine.

I also recalled the complete and utter horror I had felt upon realizing I was in love with Max. I wanted to hurt myself and wanted to embrace myself at the same time. For once in my life, I wanted to believe in love…

Believe in Max and that he would never hurt me, just like he promised to me so much…

It couldn't be an empty promise… right?

Looking back at me, I saw that I never really got it right. I never stopped to think of Max. I was always wrapped up in things I couldn't win.

But he was the antidote that got me by, something strong like a drug that got me high. I was addicted to Max, to his brightness, his sweetness, and his warmth. I never meant to be so cold, but I knew that I was, and he melted away the chill and made me feel almost vibrant.

He made me feel beautiful, warm, and sexy. He brought out a part of me that no one else could. I never really wanted him to see the screwed up side of me that I kept locked away so deep that always seemed to get to me. I never wanted him to go, especially with so many things he should know.

I couldn't bring myself to tell him those things though. He was too pure, too innocent. He didn't need to become tainted by me.

It was as if deep down he was a fallen angel and I was a risen demon.

I wouldn't allow myself to corrupt him. I would fight the love burning through me; lock it away, never to be freed again. I didn't care if I lost myself completely; I wouldn't do that to Max, the one person I truly ever really loved.

"Shan-dee… " I closed my eyes and smiled as his sexy voice sang my name outside my door, "Are you awake…? "

"Yes," I said, sitting up as the door opened.

Okay, it seriously had to be illegal to look that sexy first thing in the morning. Max was wearing an orange muscle shirt that didn't hide his well toned rippling muscles underneath, and these cargo green shorts that fell just past his knees and was shoeless. I had noticed he had picked up on my habit of not wearing shoes indoors in the time he had lived with us.

Max grinned at me and I could practically hear the care in his voice, "Brought you breakfast! "

"Aw, aren't you sweet?" I said, sitting up. "What is it?"

Dammit, why did he make me feel so damn perky and giddy everytime he was around me?

"French Toast Crunch," Max said, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

He placed the silver tray with my cereal and cup of coffee on my lap. He was also being a gentleman and not trying to sneak a peak down my boy beater that was showing a little more than I would've liked it too. I gave him a smile, though I really wished I had the chance to run a brush through my tussled locks before Max had come inside.

"So where are the others?" I asked between bites of my wonderful breakfast.

"Kai and Ren went for a walk together, to get away from Lori and Kenny's teasing. The midgets are watching Disney Channel in the living room, Hilary just left for her first date with Derek, and Ray's helping Ali and Tyson look through the books they got from that creepy manor near the cemetery."

"Sounds like everyone have got themselves occupied…" I commented.

Max gave a nod. My blue-green eyes met his sapphire a second later. My face heated up and I quickly looked away, noticing Max do the same out of the corner of my eye. He was chewing on the inside of his cheek, the silence between us awkward.

I didn't like it one bit.

"Shandi…?"

I held my breath after I whispered, "Yeah?"

Max then said, "Do you wanna gimme a hair cut?"

I released my breath, shocked by how disappointed I felt.

Had I honestly expected him to do something as ridiculous as confess his love for me, begging me to love him back, and tell him not to go?

Of course not…

I blinked and said, "I thought you didn't want me to cut your hair."

It had in fact been a very sensitive subject between the blond and me. He had been so damn stubborn about his hair it had driven me mad.

"I trust you and know that you won't mess it up… you're a wonderful hair stylist, Andi."

Flattered by his words and feeling my heart pounding wildly in my breast, I finally looked at him.

"Sure thing! We'll get started as soon as I get dressed and get my supplies!"

"Okay, I'll go hop in the shower and wash my hair so that it's ready for you." Max smiled at me, a warm smile that revealed his dimples, and made his freckles stand out.

I quickly prevented myself from drooling as he went to stand up and go shower like he had said. I was just about to climb out of bed when Max caught me off guard, leaning back, placing his arm around my neck, and pressing his lips against my cheek in a lingering and rose-petal soft kiss.

My face was as red as my Camaro. I was sure of it. Stunned and bewildered, I watched as Max skipped out of the room.

Damn that boy was persistent…

Shaking my head, I pulled on a clean black boy-beater, along with my white plaid skirt that had black and red lace trim, and my black leggings. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail, the ponytail then pulled into several thick braids, and each braid ended with an alternating white, black, or red lacey hair bow.

"You look pretty,"

I jolted and turned to see Max standing in the doorway. I couldn't stop gawking at him, and I knew my face had to be red again, maybe considering the teensy, weensy fact that boy was shirtless! He was wearing his shorts still, which were hanging on his lean hips, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from his smexi bod.

"And you look… half-naked." I blurted out like a total dork.

Damn, I _really_ needed to stop hanging out with Ali and going to see movies where boys took off their shirts for a third of the movie.

Max chuckled and replied, "Didn't see the point in putting on a shirt that I'd only have to change again later." He flopped down in my swirly chair, the one I used for the girls when they let me do their hair. "So… do whatever you want."

"Really…?"

I ran my fingers through the damp strands, staring at him in disbelief. He could see my expression in our reflection.

"Yes… I mean it, Shandi… I trust you." Max said, his voice soft.

"Okay…"

I took the comb and gently brushed through his locks until they were tame and tangle free. And then, I just lost myself to focusing on creating the image in my mind's eye. It took awhile, but Max was wonderful. He sat very still, and he didn't do anything other than smile whenever I would glance at him.

"Whatcha guys doin – Whoa."

Tyson stopped short after he took one step inside my room, his eyes wide as they locked on Max. I had just finished and Max was looking at his reflection. Biting my lip, I waited for his reaction.

I had cut his hair so that his spikes were shorter, and had frosted the tips of them a lighter shade of blond. Tyson gawked at me, looking horrified that I had changed his best friend's appearance. I simply gave him a small glare.

What he thought didn't matter right now.

Max whirled around, tackling me in a bear hug, "I love it! Thanks!"

I felt my arms wrap around him, hugging him back. The strange emotions brewing inside me were killing me somewhat. I wanted nothing more than to beg Max to stay, though I would just be a hypocrite if I did.

They didn't belong…

They needed to go.

"I like it," Tyson grinned at me. "Great job. Maybe you could do my hair."

Hmm… Tyson's hair huh? That might be a challenge.

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

We jumped as Ali came barreling into the room, snarling at me viciously, and hugging Tyson close.

"Don't you dare touch his hair!"

I blinked, "Uh, why not?"

"Cause its perfect the way it is," Ali said in a sugary-sweet voice.

It made me gag, especially when Tyson and she did that strange Eskimo kiss thing. You know the one where they rub their noses together? Though I did think it was sweet when Tyson cupped her face and kissed her softly.

Then again, it was still really strange to see Tyson in love…

It _was_ Tyson.

"I'm gonna go show the others." Max declared happily. "And bring us up a treat."

"Okay…"

I watched him hop out of the room, a broad grin on his face. I felt pride swelling up in my chest, especially at my accomplishment. Maxie really did trust me.

I walked over to the window, opening the curtains, and then opening it. My window opened right out to the roof of the porch. Sometimes, if I wanted to get away from it all, I would climb out my window and sit on the roof, just watching the sky.

It was calming and serene… It helped me think.

"Knock, knock!"

I looked up, feeling my lips tugging into a smile. I had been sitting on the roof, one leg outstretched in front of me, the other being hugged to my chest with my chin resting on my knee. Max slid next to me, the plate with two turkey and mustard sandwiches beside him, untouched.

"Do you really like it?" I couldn't help but ask.

Max nodded and whispered, "I love it…"

I smiled and lowered my eyes, "Good… I didn't want to mess up and you hate it."

"I doubt I would hate it, even if you messed up."

I snorted at that, "Don't lie."

Max touched my arm, forcing my eyes to meet his. I noticed how serious he looked.

"I'm not lying."

"You can't possibly expect me to believe that even if I had screwed up that you wouldn't have hated it."

"Shandi, anything you do I love…"

"What?"

Max took a deep breath, "I'm going to be one hundred percent honest here, Shandi. There's nothing I've never been so certain about before in my entire life, and yes, that includes Beyblading."

My heart was pounding insanely.

Just what was he about to say?

"Shandi… I… I love you." Max whispered.

I couldn't move. I don't think I was even breathing anymore. Max leaned over, kissing me on my trembling lips. I couldn't kiss back, I was in complete shock.

Max… loved me?

He wasn't lying, and he wasn't mistaken. I could see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice, and feel it in his kiss. Max pulled back, brushing black strands out of my eyes.

That's when I felt the foreign feeling of tears burning the corners of my eyes.

"Shandi…?"

"M-Max… I…"

I looked away from him, clenching my eyes shut.

"I don't believe in love," I said firmly.

I couldn't look at his face. His face had probably fallen, him looking dejected and heartbroken just like when I cancelled on him the first time he asked me out.

"You're lying."

His tone shocked me to the point I looked at him. His face was set seriously, almost in a way that reminded me of Kai. His eyes were flickering with emotions I couldn't dare try and comprehend, though I did see the anger reflecting in the sapphire shade.

"I don't believe in it!" I snapped without meaning to.

"Shandi, you can lie all you want… but I know you care about me just as strongly. I'm perceptive and I can pick up on your emotions just as much as I can pick up on Ali's."

I didn't reply, simply looked away.

"Shandi…"

"Max… just go away." I finally choked out.

"Shandi –"

"Get the hell away from me!" I shouted.

I felt his touch fade away, and the next thing I knew I was alone.

Alone with the realization I had just thrown away the one person I ever loved.

The next thing I could finally hear over the sound of my pounding heart was Ali's cries of surprise.

"It was here the whole time! In the original book that Ren hid! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

It was official.

I had no heart. I really, truly was a demon.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, the last chapter is next! Please review!**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: OH-EM-GEE THE FINAL CHAPPIE!!**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade and the characters do not belong to me. Also, the main characters are based off of ASlaveToWords, Divine Child, DaQiao17, and myself. Each chapter will alternate between POVs as well. This chapter will be in several POVs, starting with Ali's, then Ren's, then Lori's, then Shandi's, and ending with Ali's once again.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Just Forever**

**-Ali's POV-**

Sleep evaded me that afternoon. After we had discovered that the return spell was in the original book that I had bought, and the same one that Ren had taken away from me and had hid that night, only for all of us to forget about it in the almost two months the Bladebreakers had spent with us, I felt like a complete idiot. Especially when I fought against Tyson's and Ray's demand to go and rest, considering the fact I had gone for about 72 hours without sleeping, only power napping.

"Look, I'll lay with you, okay?" Tyson finally sighed.

"But I have to get all the preparations ready for the spell! It has to be done preciously at the Witching Hour!"

"But you're going to make yourself sick if you don't get some sleep." Ray replied, his voice soothing and calming. "I'm sure that we can get the preparations down just fine without you, Ali. Serenity and I are just as intelligent as you when it comes to the paranormal."

I bit my lower lip. I didn't want to close my eyes for a second, to waste any time that I had left with Tyson. He was my heart, my soul…

My one and only lover…

"Please…" He pleaded, russet eyes boring into my teary ones.

He cupped my face tenderly, and I gave a reluctant nod. As much as I wanted to force myself to stay awake, I couldn't. I really needed to sleep because I was pretty much dead on my feet.

"Fine…" I groaned, giving in.

Tyson smiled before he caught me off guard, picking me up in his arms, and carried me out of the library and into our – I mean – my room. He crossed the room, easing me onto my bed with ease, before going to draw the curtains, turn off my lamp, shut my door, and turn on my fan. I snuggled into my pillow and waited until he crawled into bed with me, snuggling against me, and pulling the covers over us.

"I'm scared…" I whispered, clenching my eyes shut.

"Why are you scared?" Tyson replied, his hand trailing back and forth down my lower back.

"What am I going to do without you…?" I breathed, opening my eyes, and feeling the tears sliding down my cheek.

Tyson swallowed hard before he pulled me against him, burying his face into my shoulder, and his hand played with my chocolate brown strands tenderly.

"Just don't think about that, Al…"

"I can't help it, Ty… I need you… more than anything."

"I know…"

His voice came out choked. Suddenly I felt strange warmth seeping through my shirt. That's when I realized Tyson was crying as well.

"I need you, too…" Tyson whispered after a few minutes of his soft crying. "I would give anything to stay with you… to be able one day marry you and have a family with you… dammit, Ali, I love you so much… and I can't even be with you. It's killing me too…"

My body was shaking as I finally just started to sob, "Tyson!"

His hands brushed away my tears until finally his lips found mine. Each kiss was long, each one longer than the last. It was if Tyson and I were desperately attempting to cling to any moment we had left.

In fact, that was exactly what we were doing.

After awhile, I couldn't take it anymore. He was teasing me in a sense, even though I knew he was just trying to savor our touching and kisses. I didn't care anymore that there were others in the house and that they could probably hear.

I wanted Tyson. No, I _needed_ him. Desperately and completely needed to feel him.

To know this wasn't just a dream…

To know that Tyson was real. That he loved me. That he wanted me heart, body, and soul.

"Tyson…" I gasped.

He simply cupped my face, staring into my eyes.

"I love you, Alison…"

"I love you, Tyson…"

My eyes closed as I clutched him close, feeling how we were joined, and I fought against the aching in my chest.

I just prayed that it didn't last forever…

* * *

**-Serenity's POV-**

"Are you sure we should do this outside?" Ray inquired.

I nodded, translating the Latin words that Ali seemed to ignore from the last spell. The spell had to be done and completed exactly at 3 in the morning, the Witching Hour. Another strange requirement was the full moon. Ironically we were right in the middle of the full moon cycle.

"Okay, so we need a candle that represents each of the elements plus spirit?"

"Yes, Kai went to get them."

Ray sighed and said, "Lori and Kenny are upset…"

I turned and saw both watching us from Lori's window before the curtains closed. Sighing, I gave a nod, before double checking the preparations. This had to go perfectly otherwise the Bladebreakers would be at risk.

_Wait a second…_

My eyes widened as I translated a particular part of the sentence.

_Every heart must be willing to part…_

I kept my mouth shut.

"Serenity…"

"Kai!"

I whirled around, relieved to see him. He was carrying a bag in his hand. Approaching me quickly, I blushed when he leaned down and pressed a kiss to my lips. Ray rolled his eyes and looked away, smiling to himself.

"Did you get them all?"

Kai gave a nod, before withdrawing five candles. The first he withdrew was a yellow one, representing air. The second was red, for fire. The third was blue, for water. The fourth was green, for earth. And the fifth was purple, for spirit.

One for each of us: Ali, Lori, Shandi, Derek, and me.

"Great…"

"Just watch are these going to be for?" Kai inquired.

"It's easier explained if you just see," I replied softly.

Kai gave a slow nod.

"Okay, now we just need to get the others less jittery…" Ray sighed.

"How?" Kai demanded.

"Trank 'em?" I replied, trying to be funny.

I must've looked serious, cause Ray actually side-stepped away from me, his feline-like eyes wide in fear.

"I'm serious, we need to get them calm and less upset." I sighed, "How about we all go out tonight?"

Kai glanced at me and said gently, "Ren, I don't think anyone wants to leave the house… they just want to stay close together."

Ray looked a little awkward, "Yeah, I think Tyson and Ali have got that covered."

Kai's eye twitched a little, "Great."

"Huh? What are you two talking about?"

Crimson and gold eyes locked on me in surprise.

"How do you not know about them?"

"What about them?"

"…Tyson discovered his hormones."

I felt myself twitch.

"TYSON!!"

They jumped as I suddenly shouted, running for the house, and leaving the two boys standing in the yard. I slammed the back door open, startling poor Hilary and Derek in the kitchen, before I hurried for the stairs. Max was in the living room, playing with Winifred (aka Shelly, as Tyson had dubbed her and refused to call her anything else), and he looked scared as I stormed upstairs.

"What's going on?" Lori squeaked as she and Kenny peered out her bedroom door.

"Tyson… is… going… to… die." I snarled.

Shandi snorted, "Good luck with that," She then proceeded to head back into her room.

I walked straight to Ali's closed bedroom door, pounding my fist on it. A few minutes passed without a response. I felt my rage strengthen before I opened the door, despite Lori and Kenny's protests about Ali sleeping.

Yeah, she was sleeping alright.

Sleeping with Tyson.

That moron was going to end up pregnant!!

The room was dark, and I looked over at the bed, getting ready to shield my eyes if I needed to. I blinked as I saw Ali fast asleep, but Tyson was awake. He was glaring at me in a way that would've normally scared me, but I was too enraged to really care at the moment.

"Ren, go away! Al's sleepin'!"

"You no good…" I stormed forward, "I'm going to castrate you!"

"What?!"

"How dare you do something stupid like this? Don't you realize you're going to another dimension?"

Tyson stared at me, "What are you talking about?"

"You! Ali! Having intercourse!"

"…So…?"

I twitched and jerked him up by his shirt, immediately feeling heat rush to my face as I saw he was just wearing his shirt and his boxers. About to punch him into next week, I felt a strong hand grab my wrist from behind.

"Knock it off, Serenity." Shandi growled.

I glared at her. Now was _not_ the time for her to meddle.

"What they do is their choice. You have a right to be angry, but you don't have a right to intervene."

"How about I just put dang chastity belts on all of ya!"

Shandi gave me a dull stare, "And what would that accomplish…? Ali and I aren't virgins. Sure, you might save Lori's innocence, but then again Kenny's already got that covered."

I glanced over my shoulder and at Lori, who was pouting over this.

Ali finally woke up, our loud voices having taken away her peace and quiet.

"Huh? Wuzzgoinon?"

"You are so dead." I growled at her. "But I'll deal with you later. Go back to sleep."

Blinking and looking disoriented, Ali watched as I turned and stormed out of the room.

I couldn't believe her. Why didn't she tell me? It was obvious everyone else knew (and obviously didn't care), so how come I didn't?

I felt betrayed… hurt…

However, most of all I felt disappointed.

She had gone so long without making the mistake of giving up her innocence, and then she gave it to Tyson…

What was I going to do with that girl?

* * *

**-Lori's POV-**

Dinner was… well… awkward.

Ray had gone out of his way to prepare the most amazing feast I had ever laid my eyes on, let alone tasted. Every bite was yummy, almost like Thanksgiving and Christmas dinner combined tenfold.

"This is, um, really good."

Man, I felt soooo awkward.

Ren was giving Tyson death threats using her fork and utter silence. Kai was going right along with it as well, which was even scarier. Ali still looked lost, having not grasped the concept as to _why_ Ren was so pissed.

And on top of this, there was a wave of depression lingering around us. Max and Shandi were once again ignoring each other, which just added on to the awkwardness in the room. I think the only ones not being angry and/or awkward were Kenny, Ray, Hil, Derek, and me.

"Ali, you're in charge of the spell." Ren finally said shortly.

"Um, okay… I thought you were going to help me?"

"Oh, I'm still going to help. Doesn't mean I'm not angry with you."

"Just what did I do?!"

"You know what you did." Ren said shortly, eyes narrowed.

Ali still looked lost and finally just looked at us for help.

"You did Tyson." Kai said bluntly.

I felt my face burning at the bluntness of this statement, and judging from the look on Ali's red face, she was just as embarrassed as I was feeling for her.

"Okay, time to drop the subject!!" my boyfriend exclaimed, his voice an octave higher, and his face bright red.

"What's wrong, Kenny? Ashamed you're still a virgin?" Kai smirked.

"There is nothing wrong with keeping your v-card." Max replied shortly, jumping to Kenny's defense.

Thank you, Maxie!

Kai sent Max a glare that Shandi countered. Kai, taken aback by this, blinked and finally just dropped the subject, wordlessly taking Ren's hand and stroking the top of it with his thumb. We went back to eating, silence falling among us.

My blue eyes traveled to the clock. I could hear it ticking, seeing it was already almost eight thirty. A little less that seven hours and then they would leave.

It was agonizing, waiting for the time for them to go. I could barely breathe anymore. My heart was breaking, piece by piece, with every minute that passed.

"I love you…" Kenny whispered suddenly in my ear, before turning my face, and pressing a lingering and sweet kiss to my lips.

I felt my chest get lighter but my heart was still breaking. I smiled at him, hoping that I didn't have tears in my eyes. I also didn't hear anyone making any jokes about how disgustingly cute Kenny and I was.

I was really going to miss them…

"Hey, Lore, can you pass me the mustard?"

I blinked, expecting it to be Max. It wasn't, it was Ali.

"Sure?" I passed her the bottle, still staring at her oddly.

I knew Ali liked mustard, but I watced with wide eyes just how much she was using.

"Whoa!" Kenny exclaimed, "That's just going to be mustard and not actually food in a second!"

Ali blinked, "Oh..."

I took a good, hard long look at her. The dark circles were back, only darker. I noticed her eyes were rimmed with red too. She had been crying. Her nose was raw too, from sniffling and snot.

I wondered if I looked just as bad.

Ren looked like she had cried a little and Shandi was very good at hiding if in fact she was going to miss Max that much.

I never thought we would get so attached...

That was our first mistake.

Our first... selfish mistake.

My eyes widened as I realized just how exactly I was sounding like. I heard someone call my name as I sat there in my thoughts with my heart pounding in my chest. I had the urge to cry again, only because now I was feeling even more horrible.

"Lori...?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I started to cry.

"Lori?" Someone else said my name as I bolted from the table.

"E-Excuse me," I managed to mutter out.

Before I could run away, several hands grabbed me. I was entirely shocked to find myself sandwiched between Kenny, Hilary, and Derek. I fought to wiggle myself free.

I just wanted to be alone!

"Loren, being alone right now is the last thing you need..." Ray said.

I blinked, suddenly only seeing his golden eyes. His voice was soothing, comforting. I dunno how, but I ended up in his arms, his embrace warm and brotherly. I held onto him, sniffling.

"Shhh... it's okay."

And suddenly others joined in on the embrace, including Kai and Shandi. We were a huge group, hugging anyone and everyone all at once. Several of us just started to bawl.

A part of my heart remained unbroken because of the moment.

I knew that I could go on, with them in my memories.

Memories healed my heart...

* * *

**-Shandi's POV-**

It was cold, and in more ways than one. The night breeze teased our hair as we gathered near the creek, the light of the full moon casting down upon us. The Bladebreakers were waiting, their belongings and photos of our times together in the backpacks we had gotten for them. Ali stood in front of us, spell book in hand, and I couldn't help but think she looked elegant in the moon light.

She was dressed in earth tones, bringing out her intense eyes. She was trying to look brave and strong, for all of us. I watched her, the image of her as an ancient Celtic warrior coming to my mind's eye.

Ali would be a strong and beautiful warrior…

"We need to make the pentagram." She said softly.

Derek, Serenity, Lori, and I gave a nod before we got our candles and stood at the points of the pentagram that Ray and Kai had made from stones. At the very head of the pentagram was Ali, holding her large green candle that represented earth.

"Now I have to call the elements…"

I bit my lip, wondering if this was going to work. I had to admit, I was a skeptic, despite the fact the Bladebreakers were standing only a few feet away. Ali turned to Serenity, holding her yellow candle.

She lit it, and whispered. "I call upon air to join this circle, and ease away the pain and grief in our hearts."

The breeze around them intensified, causing their hair to dance wildly around them as if they were caught in a gust of wind. Serenity closed her eyes, and I saw Kai's lips form silent words. I didn't know how, but I know the wind carried them to Serenity's ears in a whisper, and I had the feeling they were words of love.

Ali turned to me next, lighting my red candle. "I call upon fire to warm us of the coldness that departure brings."

I couldn't breathe. I felt the fire inside. It was passionate, and it was the same fire I felt whenever Max kissed me. My eyes locked on his, and in that one moment, I knew I had been wrong.

Wrong for so long…

I couldn't leave the circle though. I had to stay. And it was tearing me apart.

Ali turned to Lori next and lit the blue candle, "I call upon water to wash away our tears and our fears…"

I looked at them, and it looked as if both of their faces were damp with the creek water. I heard the sound of the creek's current intensify as well. Ali finally lit her own candle.

"I call upon the earth to plant the seeds of our memories, so that we shall never forget what happened in the time our friends have been with us."

I didn't know why, but I suddenly could smell the sweet summer grass, and the scent of the trees was much clearer. Finally, Ali lit Derek's purple candle.

"And finally, I call upon spirit to help bring our friends back home…"

Derek closed his eyes, a small gasp escaping him. Ali fought back her tears as we turned to face the Bladebreakers. A fog had started to form from the creek, swirling around their ankles, and soon took over completely.

"May the gate between our worlds open…" Ali whispered before saying something in Latin in a strong voice.

Gasps from the Bladebreakers caused my heart to shatter.

"It's…"

"Hurry!" Ali called.

Tyson hesistated, before looking back at her.

"_Ta gra agam ort_, Ali…"

"I love you, too, Tyson."

"I love you Lori!" Kenny shouted.

Lori nodded fiercely, "I will never forget you, Kenny! I love you so much!"

"Derek, I love you! You better not cheat on me!" Hilary said, tears slipping down her face.

"I wouldn't! You're the only girl I love, Hilary!" Derek shouted back.

"I'll miss you, all of you!" Ali called to the rest, along with Lori, Serenity, and Derek.

"We'll miss you, too!" Ray called back.

I gulped as Max looked at me.

"Shandi…"

He didn't say anything more before he turned to leave.

"It's only just forever…" I whispered before the last icy shields around my heart shattered. "MAX!"

He stopped and turned. I couldn't help myself. I didn't let my candle go out, but I did put it down, before breaking into a run. Max caught me, his arms wrapping around my waist as I embraced him, kissing him with everything I had.

I couldn't let him walk away without letting him know the truth.

"I… love you…" I gasped, fighting my tears.

"I know… and I'll never forget you, Shandi Riane."

Max tenderly brushed his fingertips across my face, before tracing my lips with his thumb. He lowered his lips to mine one last time.

"Forever and always…" Max whispered.

"It's time to go…" Tyson said strongly.

Kai glanced at all of us, "It's been fun." He actually smiled. "Stay strong."

Serenity nodded and whispered, "_Amo_…"

"_Amo_, my Serenity… my peace…" Kai whispered back.

I retreated back to my place, watching as they turned, and one by one disappeared into the fog.

And suddenly everything stopped.

Time. Sound. Life.

We had nothing left…

Nothing.

_It's just forever…_

"Ali!"

Time came rushing back, along with sound. Ali had collapsed, sobbing hysterically again. Lori had fallen as well, along with Serenity. Derek was the one who had cried out.

I couldn't breathe. The pain in my chest was too much. I was breaking away.

I would breathe no more if this kept up.

"M-Max…" I gasped.

The lone tear cascaded…

"RAY-RAY!!"

Our heads jerked up as a vaguely familiar voice sounded. And then the sound of water splashing caught our attention. My legs moved on their own, and suddenly I was running into the fog, others following close behind.

We came to a halt.

Pink hair… cute voice… pinning a familiar neko-jin in the water…?

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" I shouted.

The Bladebreakers were scattered in the creek, shaking their heads. The only change was that Ray was being pinned by the one and only…

"Mariah!?" Ray shouted, before shooting up, and embracing her tightly. "Oh my god, it's really you!"

"Where am I?!"

Lee's very confused voice came from the trees.

"What… happened…?" Lori choked out.

Serenity's eyes were wide, "The book… It said 'Every heart must be willing to part_…_'"

"I think Ray's the only one who really wanted to leave…" Kenny admitted, "But that was only because of Mariah and Lee… who somehow are _here_."

"WHERE AM I?!"

Lori giggled and patted Lee's arm once he emerged, looking frightened and angry.

"Calm down, Simba."

"Simba…?" He repeated.

We giggled. No one was going to tell him, that was for sure.

"Looks like this is a… permanent decision then." Tyson grinned, before he ran to Ali, picked her up, and gave her a passionate kiss.

Lee still looked lost.

"Shandi…?"

I turned to Max, and he simply pulled me close, stroking my hair tenderly.

"Forever and always," He repeated again.

I nodded, "Forever and always…"

* * *

**-Ali's POV-**

_One year later…_

"Morning…" I giggled, opening my eyes, and Tyson kissed my nose. "Somebody snuck into my bed in the middle of the night again."

"Well, somebody couldn't sleep." Tyson grinned.

I listened to the silence of the house. "Still can't get used to the fact that Shandi and Max moved out, along with Hil, Mariah, and Ray."

It had been a year since that fateful night when the Bladebreakers ended up staying. Once college had started, each had chosen a career path. Hilary and Max were going into teaching as well, Kai was going into the F.B.I, Ray was going to culinary school to be a chef, Mariah was going into Fashion Design and also taking cosmetology with Shandi, Kenny was going to be an I.T tech support, and my loveable Tyson had chosen, of all things, to be a paranormal investigator!

Shandi and Max had moved out after dating for half a year straight into their own apartment. They were getting pretty serious about each other, and I swear Max was getting ready to propose. He was so in love with our beloved Newfie it was insane.

Mariah and Hilary had gotten an apartment together as well, and Ray had gotten an apartment with Lee. Lee had adjusted quite well in the year of being here, and he had even met our friend Terra, who was going to school to be a veterinarian, and he seemed very smitten and calm around her.

Lori and Kenny had turned the rec room into their own apartment, and Kai claimed Shandi's old room while Tyson got Lori's (we had a very fun afternoon painting the room red). However, despite having his own room, Tyson constantly snuck into my room and vice versa, even though Serenity caught us most of the time.

It was more fun when she caught us being naughty… hehe.

"Gonna go help Ren with breakfast." I yawned.

"Kay. I'm gonna get some more sleep in."

Tyson was out like a light.

Giggling, I went downstairs and found Ren reading a letter.

"What's up?"

"Letter from Yori."

I blinked, "My cousin's best friend? Weird."

Serenity gave me a glance, "Not really, considering the fact she's the one I sent the book too."

I glanced at the photograph of my younger cousin Tyler Calvin, a raven haired martial artist and a full blooded Celt who lived in the hills of Scotland in our family's old estate with her Russian-Finnish best friend Yoriena "Yori" Veikko, the German-English proper rich girl Alanna Kirkland, and Raven Heru, the daughter of an English merchant and a Cairo archeologist.

It took me a few seconds before the horror dawned on me.

"TYLER'S GONNA FIND THE BOOK!!"

Serenity stared at me dully, "No, she won't."

I stared back at her.

I had a bad feeling about this…

A very bad feeling.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end! …or is it? LOL. Make sure you guys stay tuned for "Phenomenal Wish", a Majestics story, and the sequel to Spellbound! Please review and thanks everyone for reviewing and loving this story!**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


End file.
